Dark stained souls
by DanieSora
Summary: Alfred seeks revenge and save his brother becoming a fighter slave on the Snowstorm Palace where he turns a fighter and meets Ivan, the personal fighter/sex slave of Master Winter, his quest becomes darker as he falls for the slight strong broken man deciding to save him too. Winter won't let that happen easily though. Slave Au requested and filled by me. Rusame, Fruk, others.
1. Chapter 1

**Dark stained souls**

**RusAme slave AU**

**Warnings:** implied rape, pedophilia, abuse, slavery, sex, violence, fighting... includes **descriptive sex and abuse**

***I do not own hetalia or his characters***

* * *

_*intro*_

Winter: Master of the palace, successor of Storm, founder of the fighting House

Alfred- fighter

Ivan- sex slave and personal fighter of Master Winter

Arthur- slave fighters teacher and ex-slave

Francis- the most requested and perverted sex slave ever

Ludwig- The highest ranking and major fighter on the house, only Ivan matches his strength

Kiku- the other major fighter that goes to the arena, his speciality is swords

Michael- fighter with jealousy and an obsession for Ivan

Steve- neutral fighter that will be seen with Alfred and trains with him

Gilbert, Toris, Feliciano, Antonio, Yao and some more will appear as fighter slaves

others will come

* * *

_Alfred crouched behind the table near the sink. Who are these men and where is Matthew? _

_His village was being attacked. He saw his mum being slide open to save them, those dark eyes and fear will never leave his mind. A deep voice ordered them around and they ran to the house trying to hide from them. Matt was behind him the last time he checked - he will be fine, he has this ability of becoming very sneaky and invisible, right? He heard screams and gave a whimper. His 15-year-old mind was not able to think properly. Tears were still running on his face for his mother and now he was starting to panic - where is his brother? _

_He stood and looked around. Men were coming to the house and he crouched again, opening one door and entering under the sink closing it softly. He prayed for Matthew to be well, he prayed to God they would leave. Minutes passed, though it seemed like hours, and finally he heard something, voices._

_''This one was on the first floor. He says we killed all his family and no one is here.''_

_''Let me look at him? Boy is this true, are you alone?'' This man's voice was low and deep, chilling, with a strange accent. Alfred shivered in fear, who is the boy? 'Oh dear God don't be Mattie, please…' he pleaded, closing his eyes with such strength it hurt._

_'Yy-yes sir…'' It was Matthew, Alfred cried harder, muffling his sobs with his sleeve and crunching harder. Oh God… I have to save him… oh God…' he was thinking so frantically that he almost missed the next words:_

_''I like you, boy, you will come with me. I'm Mister Winter and you'll be my new slave in the Snowstorm House!'' _

_With that and a few more orders and words, they were gone and Alfred stood crunched in fear. All he could think was about saving his brother, when he finally got out of his stupor, he was all alone. The troops and men had deserted, leaving a trail of carnage in their path. Alfred bended and vomited, seeing all the blood and broken bodies. He cried hard and wept for his mother, for his brother, for his father that was long dead and he was not able to protect them - and for himself for not being able to move again. The night fell and he found a few survivors that wouldn't let him run to save his brother. He swore to the skies that he would save his brother, find that man Winter and kill him as he did to his mother even if it killed him._

_._

Alfred is now 20 years old. He is an optimistic and stubborn man who never forgot that day. He kept his promise deep in his still-kind heart. After weeping for too long, he learned how to fight on the village with the remain survivors. He became wiser, older and more fierce. He has a deep faith and will, he will save his brother because he_ knows_ he is alive no matter what the others tell him. His impulsivity is probably his weakness since he has big dreams and can't wait to make them true even if no one believes in them. Even if his dreams are slightly impossible, he will try to accomplish them and that's a feature the people in the village loved in the enthusiastic and loud blond.

Last year, he ran for the city in the mountain where the Snowstorm palace is. He is not intimidated by his reputation, he only wants to find Winter and have his revenge. On this year he learnt about life, sex, women, men and trivial things he did not learn in the village. He used everything to make himself tough in preparation to fight with Winter. As a warm person, he had to make himself act tough and unrelenting, even if those are features against his happy nature. Of course, those features only appear when needed, but he is strong enough to still be optimistic and to know he will save his brother.

The city is a major help. He learnt that the palace is occupied by slaves, fighters and Masters. He found that Winter is the Main Master, one man entering into middle age who enjoys inflicting pain and watch men fight. The bastard collects people as you would collect rocks or dolls; if he sees someone he likes, he will take him, especially if he happens to be a good fighter. And Alfred is sure he is one hell of a fighter.

His house is known for his male sex slaves and fighters, who gathered many prizes over the years. He only has the best of the best men around him, he only eats the best and fucks the best, or so he heard. Alfred feels sick of this person who treats human beings as dogs and even worse than that. He decided to 'fail' one of his visits, preferring to watch and see how he acts before attacking. The only problem is the fighter that travels with him, a tall strong man with pale skin and one unusual scarf. He is strong. Alfred saw the man kill another with only one hand. Still, he has his abnormal strength and is hopeful that at least he will be able to enter on the palace because of his fighting skills if he subjects the man.

Alfred was at the tavern. One pretty lady winked to him and delivered his beer, which he took with a brilliant smile. Alfred is one handsome man. He knows that women like to stare and blush at him, and even a few men have approached. Actually, he is not sure of what he is. He never gave much thought to that, having been raised to marry and have children. He only learned the pleasures of flesh when he came to the city too, but his focus was only in saving his brother. He took one gulp of the fresh drink. He will need this; it's almost time, Winter will come to the market today and he will be waiting. Today he will be one step closer to saving his brother and killing the man who destroyed his life.

* * *

**Next: **Ivan

This is BETA!

Thank you for reading and reviewing ^-^

Sorry for any mistake


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark stained souls**

**RusAme slave AU**

**Warnings:** implied rape, pedophilia, abuse, slavery, sex, violence, fighting... includes **descriptive sex and abuse**

***I do not own hetalia or his characters***

* * *

''Ivan, get that tight ass up and prepare yourself to come with me to the market, later you will train and then breed a noble woman. Understood?'' Winter stated, more than asked. He never asks, he owns Ivan, he owns every single one on that fucking house.

.

Ivan, 23 years old, with light blond greyish hair and unusual purple eyes, was lying on his stomach on the cushioned bed staring at one single mocking sunflower at the corner of his master's chambers. Winter knows his love for that flower, Winter knows everything and he will use it against you. The flower mocks him and so does Winter - taking him everywhere, anywhere proving that he will never get free, tasting the wind, the sky, the freedom and not being able to touch or grab it.

He stands slowly. It doesn't hurt - he is used to it, but it's unpleasant, the sting of sexual fluids on his anus and the dripping on his tights. He hates it, he hates the man, but he can't leave him though. Fortunately, he only serves a few men and women from time to time. Winter is his owner, he takes him when he wants and the man is brutal, except when they go out. He doesn't want to ruin his most precious fighter and fuck or becoming unprotected on the streets filled with people who hate him.

Winter is the closest thing to a father figure he has had since the day he was taken at the tender age of 12. His father ran away and left Katyusha, his older sister, on control taking care of him and his sister Natalia. He didn't like his father, a drunk violent man since his sensitive and sweet mother died giving birth to Natalia. His big sister looks exactly like her. Katyusha did her best to keep them safe until it the day his city was invaded.

Storm was the master of the house. He was even worse than Winter. Unfortunately, he was the one turning him into a sex slave before Winter took him also as a fighter, when he grew a bit more tall and robust than many men he allowed it.

He sent his men to kill, rape and steal on his village, near the long gone mountains. They raped his biggest sister. He was killing that man when Winter and Storm appeared and took interest in him, a silver-haired, angered and pudgy child. Storm took him in front of his sisters. He was not able to fight, so he could only cry silently while being abused and avoiding looking at his oldest sister holding his younger sister, surrounded by men laughing. Winter was not satisfied with the actions for some reason and after Storm left he took him too, the last thing Ivan remembers was to make a deal. The man wanted him and would take him either way but accepted the deal not used to fierce children. He also said Storm did not recognize a strong soul when he saw one.

After that, his sisters were placed on the city and have their own lives. Katyusha is a sweet lady who rejects every proposal because she is very easy to take advantage of. His little one, Natalia, also a beautiful and strangely fearful girl who protects his older sister and only wants to marry him. He shivers in fear thinking of her, she is so sweet but so weird…

Winter kept his promise and protects his sisters from a life of slavery and misery since Ivan stays here and obeys. Everything he owns with the fights he sends them because here, on hell, he doesn't need money, only strength to bear the tasks they give him and wait for the monthly visit of his beloved sisters.

.

''Yes Master.'' With that, he walks away quickly, he needs a bath, he needs to eat… he doesn't want to breed that woman but he doesn't mind the training, it keeps him focused and releases his anger.

''_Bonjour_, Ivan, Ludwig is getting ready for a fight. Will you see it?'' Francis, 26 years old and sex slave, is older than him but only came here later. At first, he worked in the kitchen, then he became a sex slave to protect a young boy that came to the house 5 years, Ivan never saw the boy; he doesn't enter the kitchen, he only gets to see his masters, fighters and slaves that walk on the training arena. Francis is here, of course, for Arthur, the master teacher and one of the best fighters the house ever saw. Unfortunately, he lost his numerous strengths in an accident and came to the house as a teacher. He and Francis have this very strange relationship together. They hate each other, they love each other, they would kill each other but also die for each other, Ivan finds It amusing though. No one knows when they 'got together', they deny it deeply but are found having sex on many occasions. Also, when one is hurt, the other will be the first to cry and go to him. People say they are childhood friends, some say they are married in secret, even being two men, some say it's only a show to keep. Rumours - Ivan doesn't enjoys them...

Francis is a strange man, he enjoys being a sex slave but he hates when he is used, luckily he is pretty enough for people want to have 'passionate' sex with him instead of brutal sex like it happens with Ivan. Francis is also allowed to keep outside relationships, while Winter doesn't allow Ivan to even _fuck_, not that he is interested thought. Women do not appeal to him, and he doesn't look at any man since Gilbert. Winter found out about them being together sexually and killed the man. It was the idiot's fault; Ivan never told who it was, the idiot had to brag just to piss Winter off. No one touches his property; that's what Ivan is to him.

''I will have to breed a noble woman so I won't be there, wish him luck though'' Ivan smirked to him. They all know Ludwig is the major fighter in the house but they are very close in strength. Ivan is stronger and more skilled though, because of that he has the privilege to choose which fights to fight and refuse minor ones.

Francis winked and walked to the training arena, a dirty earthy ground where fighters train. Of course Arthur will be there.

.

After 30 minutes he was clean and ready waiting for Winter with another 3 men to protect him from threats. Winter is a very hated man, as hated as loved, respected and strong, no one wants to mess with the man. But sometimes people like to try to attack him. This is very amusing in Ivan's opinion.

Ivan walked side by side with Winter, in front of them one man, after them the other two. A commotion began when a man started to fight them, weak men, he will not even waste is time, he was staring at Winter with a smirk when he was tackled by a blond-haired man almost of his height. He was not expecting this.

* * *

**Next:** Alfred and the fight, will he enter in the house as planed?

This is BETA!

Thank you for reading and reviewing ^-^

Sorry for any mistake


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark stained souls**

**RusAme slave AU**

**Warnings:** implied rape, pedophilia, abuse, slavery, sex, violence, fighting... includes **descriptive sex and abuse**

***I do not own hetalia or his characters***

* * *

Alfred saw him - Winter, all majestic with his heavy black coat and gold things. A riot started to happen. Of course people would get mad that the bastard was in the city, taking his men to the palace and choosing women as you would choose an apple on a fruit stand. Alfred had to control every fiber of his human blood and flesh not to kill the man. He focused on the light blond with the scarf, his build almost as big as Winter himself, his skin white and a fucking disturbing smile. In Alfred's most modest opinion, he would be a handsome man if he was not working for the bastard.

'It's time, this is my chance' he thought, 'this is for Matthew.'

He got ready and started to run, taking advantage of the confusion and shoving himself into the light blond, taking both down. The tall man was not expecting this, and fell easily. Alfred smirked. Winter walked back with wide eyes, and a man placed himself on his side, protecting him.

Ivan grabbed his arms and Alfred took them from his grip. They started rolling on the ground, trying to make each other submit. Alfred kicked him and Ivan growled and punched him. Alfred was not counting on the men to be so strong and bended, giving the light blond advantage to get on top of him. Alfred would not take it easily and bit his arm, but the man did not move, so he pulled his hips up, destabilizing the man and make them invert position. Ivan pulled his hair and Alfred pulled his scarf, cutting his air supply. Ivan kneed him hard in the stomach and Alfred dropped the scarf, giving Ivan time to grab his arms and place them on his back, turning him half around. Alfred thrashed and was succeeding in letting the tall men loosing his grip when Winter called.

''Stop! What's the meaning of this?'' He looked down on them on the ground, the light blond looked stoic while panting slightly, Alfred also panted but looked defiant.

''I want to be a fighter!'' he said firmly.

Alfred heard a chuckle and glared to the man grabbing his arms on his back, he was no longer thrashing and looked up to Winter again.

''Ivan, why did you not make this kid submit?'' Alfred looked to the men, his face was near his and he saw one unreadable expression. Alfred glared when he called him a kid. He was no longer a kid, damn it!

''Is this kid that strong?'' Winter said again and the man named Ivan nodded once. Alfred released one breath he did not know he was keeping; maybe his chances will not be ruined.

''Do you think he has a fierce soul?'' Alfred looked up with wide eyes, what was happening here? Oh God he will not make it there, he will not see his brother again. He looked again fiercely to the tall man holding his arms in a firm and tight grip, the man looked back as if studying him. He had purple eyes. Alfred never saw purple eyes and stared a bit, not listening what was happening around him. When he got up from his stupor, he looked to Winter, then down to the ground.

''He has a fierce soul, Master'' the man said, making Alfred open his mouth in surprise.

Winter hummed and kneeled in front of them. He grabbed Alfred's chin and stared at him. He tested his arms and legs, feeling them up. Alfred felt uncomfortable but kept his face steady.

''He needs work… he can come with us….'' He said in that emotionless deep voice Alfred remembers so well. He felt Ivan getting up and dragging him up too and looked up to Winter, lips in a tight line - he made it, right?

''You will have one week to prove that you deserve to be a fighter on my house. If you deserve it, you will win your share of money, men and women, but if not, you won't live to tell your story.'' Winter stated. Alfred nodded, a glint in his blue eyes.

Winter started walking and Alfred smirked. Finally he will get to the palace and find Matthew. 'Oh sweet God, thanks' he thought cheerfully. He looked to his side, flinching when he saw the tall man staring at him and shaking his head. He rubbed his arms frowning; the bastard hurt him.

''Stupid,'' Ivan said and started walking after Winter, taking his position, leaving a confused Alfred to follow them.

.

After a few hours of walking, Alfred yawned, tired. He hadn't slept properly for three days, being too nervous about this day. Now he was walking with Winter's men and the devil himself. He saw that Winter only trusts in the man named Ivan; he asks him his opinion and keeps him closer. The man doesn't show a single emotion, though, and that's unnerving. He looks important, dressed with fitting clothes, he must be important to have fitting clothes, right?

The other three men were not as strong - ugly men with baggy clothes but also strong enough to make Winter safe. Actually, the only man worth looking at was Ivan,. Alfred checked his ass; yes, he was totally worth looking at. A few women even glanced to him, blushing, Alfred did not enjoy that but, after a while, the same women glanced to him and he felt better. Alfred doesn't enjoy being the second best in anything, his pride is already bruised for not being able to kick the man's ass. And besides, he is awesome and hot, in his opinion. He frowned when a hot girl started talking to him, 'bastard I bet he has a tiny dick! AH! I have a huge one ahah' he thought, laughing to himself, receiving odd looks.

He tried to talk with the fighters but they ignored him and he pouted, idiots. Winter entered in one house, letting the slaves outside, and he heard a hum.

''You are so young, why do you want to be a fighter?'' a childish voice asked - no, demanded. He looked up to meet purple eyes, bastard.

''You have nothing to do with it,'' Alfred hissed, glaring. The man was as young as himself and he is not that young. He's 20 he is a MAN with all the letters big and wide!

''Idiot, you do not know what you are doing, if you go away now I will make sure they do not say a word to Winter,'' he offered and Alfred looked confused to him. The hell, shouldn't he be happy to have more subordinates? Oh no… he gets it, he feels threatened by his awesome looks and strength. Ah, so predictable.

''Do not feel threatened, snowman! I will make sure I do not kick your ass too hard!'' Alfred said and received a glare and a sigh.

They did not talk again that day.

* * *

**Next:** the first day on the House~~

This is BETA!

Thank you for reading and reviewing ^-^

Sorry for any mistake


	4. Chapter 4

**Dark stained souls**

**RusAme slave AU**

**Warnings:** implied rape, pedophilia, abuse, slavery, sex, violence, fighting... includes **descriptive sex and abuse**

***I do not own hetalia or his characters***

* * *

The first thing Alfred noticed is that the palace, though it doesn't look like a palace on the inside. It has a spent and shabby look. Dirt and dust filled his nose, making him sneeze. The house looked busy though: many men were in the 'arena' training, a few men and women were pacing on the house in revealing clothes. He blushed, not used to men winking at him and women staring and swaying their hips so widely. 'Damn this is strange' he thought, following some man. Winter told him to follow this man and find Arthur, who must be important. He took Ivan with himself. Ivan didn't look very happy though, and it was the first time Alfred saw the man show some emotion.

After being showed the place, he saw his cell, that he will share with some man who is not there most of the time. The guy did not say a name. He was sent to the Arena right after the weird talk, though.

On the arena he saw a small blond man. He had a whip, a baggy shirt and shorts and the most huge eyebrows he ever saw. 'Damn those are huge eyebrows', he thought,. But the man had piercing green eyes. His eyes are beautiful but not enough to distract from the things above them. On his side talking to him was a slave, a long blond with blue eyes and stubble, his clothes a bit revealing. In front of them a few men were training.

''Hey'' Alfred approached and smiled at them. They are all slaves so there's no need to be _cold_ to them.

''Oh, you are the lad that tried to fuck Ivan?'' He flinched at the term. The hell – why should he use _that_ word?, Now he can't stop imagine himself fucking the man, bad imagination, really bad. Oh God, the worst is that now he is enjoying it…no. Alfred is not enjoying thoughts of the snow bastard. 'The hell!' he thought, horrified.

''_Cher_, you do not need to do that horror face, it's just one expression. Besides everyone wants a bit of that ass'' the other blond said laughing, receiving a punch on his face and a glare. Now that Alfred is close them he can see that they have the same height - how weird.

''Yeah… try not to tell such things, my imagination is totally awesome and takes things too far.''

Francis chuckled again, and the other blond redirected his attention to Alfred.

''So lad, you want to be a fighter? Why?'' the bushy blond asked.

''That's for me to know and you to find out'.' Ah, he loves this expression, the blond made a face and the blue-eyed blond smiled.

''I see you are a fierce one, _cher_,, nice to meet you, I am Francis and this grumpy old man is Arthur,'' he said, flinching when he felt a not too gentle prod on his side.

''Well, yes, I am Arthur Kirkland, a dignified fighter, and I will be the one teaching you. It seems I will have much to do with you,'' he pondered aloud, making Alfred frown.

''You don't look strong enough to teach me…'' he said bluntly.

''Bloody git! Know that I used to be the best fighter this house ever saw!''

Francis placed a hand on his shoulder and talked in a low tone, ''you still are love, ignore him, he is just a kid…''

''I'm not a kid I'm 20!'' Alfred said, and Francis stared at him as looking to him for the first time, he opened his mouth and closed it. He whispered something to Arthur, who raised one eyebrow shaking his head and whispering back, Alfred placed his arms on his chest, becoming impatient.

(Little he know what they were saying to each other...

''Doesn't he looks like Mathieu?''

'' Who? Oh yes, the cook…?'' Arthur questioned, raising one eyebrow and looking to the blond.

''He talked about a brother, the same age as he, and the kid said he has 20 years old.''

''Do you think? No… the poor lad said that he is probably dead.''

''I do not know, _cher_, but we could try to find out … we have to keep it between us, _non_?''

''Yes, it would be better. If Winter knows something like this, he will use it against the lads, and you've done enough to protect the lad.''

''I had to…he was a child!''

''I know, frog, it's the only good thing you did on your life'' he teased.

''Hey! I'm very good with other things…" )

Alfred coughed when Francis started to grope the bushy man while he hit him half-heartedly, this people are truly strange….

''Ah… follow me, you." He turned to Francis: ''Go find work, lazy frog!''

''You wound me… ''

''Not as much as I would like…''

With that, the man walked away to the house, the only place Alfred was not allowed, and Arthur took him to test his strength and capacities.

Alfred was in the middle of training when Ivan appeared. He was wearing only a piece of rag covering his privates, as were the rest of the slaves, and his scarf. Now that Alfred saw him almost naked, the man doesn't look as big as he thought, a bit pudgy on the belly but broad and balanced, great chest, and tights. Alfred blushed a bit, that was a manly but hot man… wait, wasn't he important? Is he only a slave too? His thoughts were interrupted with the voice of a loud and angered bushy blond:

''Stop staring and go to work! The man won't run, so you have plenty of time to watch.''

He blushed harder when Ivan looked to him and smirked, moving to do his own training in the other room.

''I was not staring.. just.. he… I…'' He was at a loss for words. Was his staring so obvious?

''You were, and just a warning, you can't touch Ivan, so keep it in your pants!'' Alfred blushed harder, noticing he was indeed half hard. What the hell,…this never happened! Shit, now he ws spacing out.

''I thought he was important, just that! The hell…I DON'T WANT HIM!'' he yelled, frustrated, making the other fighters laugh and Arthur smirk. Arthur was actually having a good time with the lad, he is amusing, only a child, the only thing preoccupying him was why was he here. He did not belong to such a violent place.

His opinion changed when he tested his strength. The kid had the strength of a gladiator and he hadn't even worked his muscles. This one will be good to teach… maybe he is someone who can keep his legacy, Arthur sighed, touching his chest and upper arm, if only he had avoid that accident…

.

Alfred was the first leaving the training. Arthur took him to his cell. He didn't took notice of how the bushy blond smirked when he saw which cell was - he was too tired. Damn, he needed sleep and food…food would be good.

''Well lad, you, have possibilities. With me training you, I am sure you will beat Ludwig and even Ivan eventually…''

''Who's Ludwig?''

''He is our major fighter, he is body built and is stronger than Ivan, he is here much after than him though. Kiku is another major fighter, but he specializes in weapons. Tomorrow, you will meet them all. They are in the arena right now.'' Alfred nodded,

''If Ivan is here for so long why is he not that built? He doesn't seem to be on his limit….''

''Smart kid, Winter likes to see him like that. He is stronger than most, but easy for the eyes, that's how he likes it…''

''Why the hell does he need to look at him? Shouldn't he be pushed to the edge and become the best fighter? It seems he would also prefer that…'' Alfred frowned, that was confusing.

''Lad… you will know why eventually, all I say is that Winter treats Ivan in a different way… ''

''Is he above us?'' That doesn't seems fair, the bastard doesn't have anything special to be above other slaves.

Arthur didn't want to speak much in respect for the man. He may not like Ivan very much but he surely respects him. Almost everyone respects his position and no one talks about it. No one would like to be in that position too. The major reason they respect him is that he took too long to break. He only broke two years ago. Everyone still remembers how forceful the man was before Gilbert's death, how stubborn and violent he would get. He is still strong. Even broken, he is a fighter and no one would dare to disrespect such a soul.

'' I would not call it that... don't ask… now rest, in a few hours someone will call you to eat." Alfred's belly made a sound in protest and he scratched the back of his head.

''I would prefer now… I'm starving…''

''I will ask Francis to bring you something, the frog-ish git must be doing nothing…lazy bastard, he can steal something from the kitchen…''

Arthur walked away and Alfred lay on his used bed. Why is Ivan different from them, he wondered? He is curious, shit… he didn't see Mathew, he will not meet everyone until tomorrow too… he misses his brother… What if he is dead? Alfred clenched his teeth and frowned; no he _has_ to be alive!

* * *

**Next:**

*warning: there will be abusive sex*

This is BETA!

Thank you for reading and reviewing ^-^

Sorry for any mistake


	5. Chapter 5

**Dark stained souls**

**RusAme slave AU**

**Warnings:** implied rape, pedophilia, abuse, slavery, sex, violence, fighting... includes **descriptive sex and abuse**

***I do not own hetalia or his characters***

* * *

After leaving the blond, Ivan walked with Winter to the house. He found the blond very stupid - and he talks too loudly. No one wants to be in that house, and no one wants to fight unless he is a sadistic or masochistic bastard, and the blond doesn't seem like that. He seems like a good person. The house doesn't have good people. He tried to talk some sense into Alfred, but no, the idiot had to want to come and now he won't be able to get out.

Ivan must admit the kid is strong, he had problems keeping him in check. If Winter wouldn't have called,, he would have lost his grip and the blond would have pinned Ivan first, he knows… but he was too surprised to react properly.

He sighed, now he will be punished for not paying attention, Winter gave him education and shelter but the bastard is a cruel man with no hint of a heart.

''you are getting soft Ivan, the kid almost had you…''

''I'm sorry, master.''

''Yes you will be, now train, get ready to breed the noble woman, and then come to me, I will give your punishment then.'' He walked to Ivan and grabbed his chin roughly. "We do not want to ruin this pretty face for the woman right?''

Ivan did his best not to glare, nodding instead at the pain that Winter had promised him. Stupid blond he had to make Ivan's life a bit more painful…

He walked to train, smile in place. He saw Kiku and greeted him, the man was little but was very good with weapons. He may not be strong, but he could kill you in five seconds if you gave him a weapon, especially a sword. He was talking with Feliciano, another fighter. This one is a pitiful shame. He is only there because Ludwig will only stay in the house if the man is there as well. Feliciano is petite, but he knows how to fight and is cunning. Just don't give him one weapon or he will kill himself in two seconds! He his very nice and cheerful though, Ivan likes him and would be his friend if he was not so terrified…

''Feliciano, won't you see Ludwig today?'' Ivan asked, amused.

''Oh no, I can't today it's too hard, he needs to concentrate…'' he nodded '' Why are you not getting ready?''

''Breeding…'' Ivan muttered.

''Oh.. I'm sorry…'' he started to cry, ''I know how difficult is to get hard when you are afraid…''

Wait…what?

''I am not afraid,'' Ivan said.

''I mean, really? Are you not afraid of women? I've heard you had a bad time getting it up and-'' he stops sniffing; Ivan is getting one headache, why did that always happen when he talked with the Italian?

''No… why would I fear something I can snap with my bare hands?'' Ivan replied cheerfully. Kiku kept his poker face but Feliciano flinched and grabbed the Japanese man's arm.

''Of course.. .you are right…ahah…'' He started to laugh nervously and Ivan decided to go to training.

When he entered on the front side of the training rooms, he saw Alfred. The man was still using his rags clothes, flexing his arms testing his strength. Ivan noticed how blue is eyes are and how toned he looks. Ivan definitely feels more pudgy than he is because he had not worked his muscles enough. Alfred is very attractive now that Ivan has gotten the chance to look properly at him. He caught a glimpse of blond - a cowlick he hadn't noticed before, either. Now he wants to grab it and pull it to keep his perfect sunny blond hair… When he got of his induced stupor, he saw the blond watching him and smirked. The kid is amusing, fierce, an idiot but he has something Ivan hasn't seen in a long time. His eyes are filled with freedom, he's a free soul in the middle of darkened and stained souls, he can't help but feel curious why the man wanted so much to come to this hell…

He kept training for a while. When he went away, he saw Arthur taking Alfred to the cells, and blushed, noticing he indeed has a very interesting rear.

''Honhonhon, you like what you see?'' Francis said as he appeared at Ivan's side.

''Francis, shut up! You know very well I can't!'' Ivan said, trying to ignore how the blush felt too hot and is probably crimson, a problem when you are too pale.

''But he doesn't know…'' He walked closer, silently reading the tall man's face.

''Hmm…'' Ivan hummed and looked away to the sky.

''you know, he is an interesting kid, he is not broken as most of us… ''

''and?''

''He is a dreamer, Ivan…I saw it in his eyes…he can make yo-''

''Stop that!''

''Oh, _cher_…you don't need to push everyone away..''

''I don't care what are you trying to do or say. I have to go,'' Ivan said, frowning slightly, a dreamer? Well you can't catch a dream… Ivan couldn't care less even if he tried, he has no dreams.

.

Ivan did the deed with the noble woman. He doesn't enjoy it when he has to breed women. It always makes him think of his beloved sisters. He closed his eyes and tried to think of something else, but today he could only see a sunflower blond…stupid Francis, putting things in his head.

He walked to Winter's chamber after cleaning himself. He only wanted to rest. Hopefully he is punished and sent to his cell. He truly doesn't want to sleep with the hairy man at his side. Good thing he doesn't touch and cling in his sleep…it would be even more unbearable.

When he got there, he saw ropes on the bed, ready to be used. A slave woman was giving him some alcohol and walked away when he entered in the room. He did not look around, as he didn't want to know what the bastard intended to do.

''You are becoming soft, are you not training enough?''

''No master, I train enough.''

''are you not eating enough?''

''No master, I eat enough.'' That wasn't true. They are not fed enough, but he already learnt to be quiet.

''So why do you keep disappointing me?''

''I am very sorry master.''

''Bed, stomach down, I don't want to see your ugly face when I come!'' Winter said coldly.

Ivan took his clothes off and then his scarf, placing it carefully on the floor above the clothes. While he lay, he stretched his arms and legs, he already knows, oh he knows how to behave or it will be worse.

Winter pulled the ropes and knotted them tightly, bruising, always bruising. Ivan closed his eyes and felt something on his neck, tight, too tight. He coughed and the collar becomes looser but still too tight to breathe properly. It bruised the already bruised and sensitive skin of his neck.

Winter walks away and he feels something on his butt checks. 'Don't put it in don't put it in' he pleads in his head. He feels wood and the only things he can think of are the splinters that the wood definitely has. 'Oh please do not put that in.'

Winter hits him with that piece of wood, once, twice, he loses count. Winter is strong, as he used to be a fighter. He is strong, tall and bigger than most broad men. It hurt and Ivan bit his lip to prevent tears or unwelcome noises from escaping from his mouth.

Suddenly he didn't feel it anymore. He only felt hot on his rear and something caressing, mocking, always mocking. 'At least this time it didn't have any deep splinter or nails.' Winters shifted and whipped him once.

''The only sounds I want you to make are from pain, and I will have them, boy!'' He whipped again and again, his lower back, his shoulders, his back, his arms, his legs. He can't control the whimpers that shamefully fell from his mouth. When pleased, Winter dropped the whip with a loud thud on the wall. Ivan felt shifting on the bed and hears clothes rusting, sadistic bastard.

The collar was suddenly pulled, cutting his hair. Tears gathered on his eyes and he shifted himself up but is restrained. He barely listened to Winter laugh and thrust inside him with the pound of his heart. He choked on his own breath and was pounded into the mattress at a brutal pace, not being able to even accommodate the erect member. He took pleasure in knowing Winter will hurt for a while too. Winter loosened the collar when he felt Ivan would lose his senses. He gasped for air, panting brutally, his throat hurting. The next thing he felt when most conscious was Winter coming with a grunt while pulling his hair and digging his short nails on his left side.

Ivan only felt pain and numbness. He only felt pain even when pleasure was forced. That's why he had one affair with Gilbert, and with him he could feel… now he can't.

''This is not even a good punishment, I will punish you later, go to your bed and know that I am always watching you, my Vanya,'' Winter said, and then he placed a mock kiss on Ivan's hair and untied him.

Ivan rested a few seconds before feeling clothes being thrown to him. He got dressed and limped away, ignoring the stickiness on his ass and the slimy thing crawling through his rear and tights.

* * *

**Next: **who is on his cell? who is he? and Alfred and Ivan bond a bit~~

This is BETA!

Thank you for reading and reviewing ^-^

Sorry for any mistake


	6. Chapter 6

**Dark stained souls**

**RusAme slave AU**

**Warnings:** implied rape, pedophilia, abuse, slavery, sex, violence, fighting... includes **descriptive sex and abuse**

***I do not own hetalia or his characters***

* * *

Alfred ate the bread Francis took to his cell. He met other guys - one Lithuanian. He didn't even know Lithuania existed, Toris is the name of the brunette. He shivered when saw the cell. Poor guy must be cold with those rags. Alfred offered, but he refused, though. Strange…

Night came. The games are in the afternoon and night. He hadn't seen anyone coming to the cell so it must be one of the guys in the arena. That's good - he could ask advice. Maybe it's a hot guy or something…

He had dinner with some guys. He met a Eduard, a blond guy who is friends with Toris. Arthur and Francis were there. He found out Francis was a sex slave. That explains why he kept hitting on the bushy blond. Also there were Feliciano, a very cheerful brunette, and Kiku. This one seemed nice, but very quiet, so he still has yet to meet him properly.

The dinner was uneventful; they avoided talking about Ivan or telling where he was for some reason, but Alfred learned about the fights, trainings and Ludwig. Apparently Kiku is great with weapons; Alfred wanted to learn how to use them, too. Most people have different accents and came from different places. Alfred wondered if Winter liked to test people based on their location. Francis said that Storm, the previous owner, was even worse, and Arthur made a joke(?) about Francis knowing how he died. Alfred didn't understand though.

.

(He had no idea that it was not a joke. Arthur, Francis, Ivan and Winter are the ones who know how Storm died. Arthur only knows because Francis told him.)

.

Night came and he went to his cell, tired and ready to rest. He was about to blow the candle near his bed when heard someone walking and breathing hard, maybe he had company after all? Maybe it is someone in need? He sat up on the bed and looked outside.

A limping and frowning Ivan entered, pausing to stare at Alfred while stretching and placing a smile on his face.

Alfred also stared, not also because it was him sharing the cell but because the man looked like shit. He walked slowly and with a limp. He could see bruises on his wrists and ankles. He looked at his face but didn't even notice the frown. He noticed his neck red where the scarf didn't cover, and the difficulty he was having breathing.

Ivan glared a bit as he walked inside with small limp and showing none of the previous misery, but Alfred saw enough.

''Dude are… are you ok? What happened?'' He may think of the man as a bastard, but it doesn't mean he has no heart. As a hero in construction, he is always ready to help people.

Ivan walked and sat on the bed, hissing while glaring at the blond in front of him. The blond reached out a bit but did not stand.

"Come on dude.. tell me… '' But Ivan stood silently. Alfred yelled, "What the hell! I'm here worried, bastard! You could at least say something!"

''Go to sleep,'' Ivan said not moving, though he was still clearly struggling to breathe properly.

''I thought you were above us… what happened?''

Ivan chuckled at the disappointed tone of the blond. "What do you think I am?'' he said.

"I don't know.. they said you were connected to Winter and no one can touch you…" he murmured. That must mean he is important…right?

''Hum.. they did not tell you.. interesting..'' Ivan thought aloud.

''The hell, what are you then? Only a slave like me?''

Ivan lost his smile and Alfred stood back a bit. It was even more terrifying when the smile vanished. The man showed no emotion at all." I am Winter's personal slave…" he said.

"And? So you do things for him and stuff?"

Ivan raised one eyebrow. The man was either naïve or an idiot. Alfred continued waiting for a reply, but Ivan only took his shirt saying, 'You could say so," and slipped under the covers, hissing softly.

Alfred noticed the angry red whip marks. What the hell? Who did this? Was it Winter? If so, why did Ivan keep defending the man?

''Hey.. Ivan? ''

'"Sleep."

"What does being his personal slave mean?"

"It means I'm above you in many ways, but under you in other ways. Now sleep or I'll hit you until you pass out," Ivan said.

Alfred grabbed his blankets. It was Winter, right? If so what, did he do to deserve such treatment? Alfred only slept because he was extremely tired that night.

.

In the morning Arthur woke Alfred.

"Lad, wake up, you're late!"

"5 m're min'ts…"

Arthur kicked the bed and pushed the rag blanket, throwing Alfred to the ground.

''Ow fuck…shit…you are stronger than you look, man…." Alfred said as he stood up and looked around. Ivan was not there but his bed was filled with blood marks.

''Where's Ivan?'' He looked to Arthur, who was also staring at the bed.

''Winter's chamber, he is requested every morning…needed or not…'' Alfred said as he started walking behind him.

''What does being a personal slave mean?''

''It depends who owns the slave…why?''

''What it means when Winter is the owner?"

Arthur turned around, almost making Alfred bump into him.

"Did he ask you to be?"

"No.. but Ivan is…" Arthur sighed in relief, the blond is only a kid. "I only want to know…"

''Do not worry about that. Ivan is a big man and he can take care of himself…'' Arthur smiled at the blond for the first time since he entered the palace.

Alfred muttered off the top of his head, "I don't think that's true."

...

They ate lunch at the same place where they had eaten dinner. There were many more men than yesterday, and a few women, too.

"Oh look, that's the new kid, is he a virgin?" some guy asked.

Arthur replied, angered, "Don't you think of that, I will make sure you become an eunuch if you even think!"

''Are you protecting the kid, Artie?'' a dark brunette said.

''Yes. Do you have a problem with that, Antonio?" Arthur said.

"Oh no, I only think that is more like Francis than you…"

"Do you keep fucking the loose whore, Artie?" another voice said.

Arthur grabbed him and said, ''talk about him like that again and I'll pull your dick out and shove it up your own ass, git!''

Alfred only stared. This was much different from when it was just a few men, and these guys are horrible.

Francis appeared from out of nowhere and placed one hand on the bushy blond shoulder. He said, "let him be, _cher_…"

"Did you heard what the wanker said?" asked Arthur.

"Yes, and we can't do anything about it. I'm a sex slave, Arthur. What do you expect?"

Arthur shoved the man and looked to Francis, who was about to talk when Alfred interrupted.

"You are a man, you are not under this bastard. He's full of shit!"

"Oh the kid's got balls."

Most of men were much older and built than the men at the house the day before and Alfred frowned.

"I wonder which size."

"He's only a kid… I want men!"

"I heard he messed with Ivan and is in his cell. He probably fucked him as revenge."

"Shit that's hot…"

"That's too bad…he is cute."

"Shut up!" Alfred yelled. Why is everyone acting like barbarians now?

"Oh he's sensitive, the flower…"

"Is not him who likes flowers? Maybe Winter will kill this one too."

"Lad come with us, ignore them…'' Arthur said, touching his arm softly.

"Maybe he fucked the Russian, who doesn't want to fuck the bastard?"

"Yeah… he's big but as Winter's prodigy, he must be tight."

"I heard he screams like a slut."

"Maybe he his too loose.. Winter is a kinky bas-"

They walked away and Alfred could not hear what was being said – he heard only laughs. Why did those people talk about Ivan like that? Why were they talking to him like that…

"Arthur.. what was that?"

'"_Cher_… ignore them, not everyone is as nice as our group…" Francis replied instead of Arthur.

"They are the gladiators and fighters, they think they are better than us, not even a hand of them is worth the time…" Arthur said walking, to the other side of the room, once there he could see more friendly faces and felt more relaxed.

''I don't understand… Why did they say those things about him?''

Arthur and Francis shared a look. It is not that the kid is too young to understand, it's simply cruel to explain. Most fighters know about Ivan, that he came only a toddler to be a sex slave. Storm liked kids, the bastard. It's not unknown what Winter likes to do to him. He makes sure to share it to humiliate Ivan even more, knowing he is trapped and unable to make a move. Unlike most fighters, they respect and know the man, yes he is creepy and sends shivers to their spines when provoked, but they respect him and even have affinity with the man.

''Those things are not true. Ivan may not be a very nice person. He killed much more than some of us, and yes, he is creepy and with a difficult personality but don't listen to them. He doesn't deserve such things…understood, lad?"

"And we respect everybody, no matter what they are or do, too. You are a nice kid, I'm sure you don't mind, _oui?_'' Francis added.

"Yeah…that doesn't explain shit…I'm hungry," Alfred said. He decided to search for himself, and he shared a cell with the source of the problem, so it won't be hard, right?

day passed and he learned nothing. He tried to enter the house to search for his brother and he was called all the time, to know people, to train. He had the feeling Arthur or Francis were always near and it was starting to piss him off.

Worse, he got to meet Ludwig. The man is huge, not as tall as Ivan, and only a inch or so taller than him but he was built like a rock. Damn, that will be hard to beat. That man was used to his full potential.

In the night, he was already asleep when Ivan came to the cell, this time with a bandage on his chest.

* * *

**remember this is on Alfred side, we learn what he learns here~~**

**Next: **Alfred meets more people, and searches his brother

This is BETA!

Thank you for reading and reviewing ^-^

Sorry for any mistake


	7. Chapter 7

**Dark stained souls**

**RusAme slave AU**

**Warnings:** implied rape, pedophilia, abuse, slavery, sex, violence, fighting... includes **descriptive sex and abuse**

***I do not own hetalia or his characters***

* * *

Alfred woke up again too early, this time it was Feliciano.

"Oh please wake up," Feliciano said.

"No…"

''I'll make you pasta,'' he purred.

"You can't."

''I can try to steal things to make it… Francis always helps me with that… ''

"Really?"

"_Si_, but we only made it a few times….'' He pouted, not telling that they are punished most of the times.

"Oh…never mind…stupid food…" Alfred groaned, the food is too little, not enough, he is hungry and tired… damn, this is harder than he thought…

.

Once in the room to eat breakfast he noticed Ivan there too. The man emanated a sense of respect. No one talked too loudly around him, and they avoided speaking to him. He seamed to enjoy that, smug bastard...

He sat near Francis and started to chat with a man named Yao, who is Chinese, very little, and with a ponytail. Alfred already owed him food. Damn, where will he get food or money to pay back until the end of the week?

Alfred walked to the same table, trying to avoid Yao (if he doesn't ask for it, it doesn't counts), where were a few people he knew, besides Yao, Kiku and an empty seat. Alfred sat there. Arthur sat in front of him beside Francis and Ivan.

Ivan looked at the blond and greeted him; Alfred was surprised but nodded to him too.

''Today your sisters will come, _non_?'' Francis said to Ivan.

'"_Da_, it will be nice to see them…'' Ivan said.

"I think you should not talk about them, _aru_, we all know what happened to your wrist when you tried to talk to his sister," the Chinese man said. Francis shivered and removed himself from Ivan while Ivan giggled, munching on his food.

Alfred was wondering where Ivan was from when Arthur said, "He's Russian, between us he uses his language sometimes, he also speaks Russian with Toris and Eduard sometimes…"

"Oh…" was he that obvious? He hoped not, it seems that people are starting to get the wrong idea here…

''Hey Ivan, we made a bet,'' the same rude man from the other day came and Alfred glared at him, what did he want? Ivan stood and looked down to him.

"Please do tell."

''You share a cell with the new kid, right? So who's fucking who?'' Alfred stood with wide eyes and ready to yell when Ivan giggled and grabbed the man's neck.

''Oh do please tell me, are you betting on me? We don't want you to lose, yes?''

The man tried to speak but his face was reddish and he was loosing his movement, Alfred stared dumbfounded.

''Hey Ivan let him be, we all know you look big, but you are the one taking on the ass.''

Ivan only moved his hand and a crack was heard, blood came from the mouth of the man and he dropped the dead body on the ground. He stood staring, glowing, and chanting soft kol's.

''A~~ did you have money too?'' he started walking to the man

''No, I was kidding, please Ivan. We are all friends, right?''

At that moment Winter appeared there, surely was called by some of his men that had run away moments before knowing what would happen.

''IVAN!''

Ivan looked to him still glaring. At this angle, Alfred could see the wide fake smile and the dangerous dark purple eyes. He shivered in fear. Yes he had seen many dead men and men killing, but no one with such a murderous look in his eyes.

''Did you kill him?''

''He started it!''

''IVAN, MANNERS!''

''Yes master.''

''I thought I taught you better but you are not better than a monster, you won't be able to see your sisters this month!''

Ivan's murderous look changed in a blink and he walked to Winter. They were still near enough for the men at the table to hear.

''Please master, I promise I'll behave!''

''No, you are again disrespecting my orders, you are no better than any other slave, you get no special treatment!''

''Master I'll do anything… please let me see them…''

''No, you killed my man and were about to kill another, I made up my mind!''

"Please…"

''Tonight you'll spend the night in my chambers!''

"Yes…" he added almost as an afterthought "…master…"

Winter started walking away and Ivan had his fists balled so tightly that he bruised the skin and started to bleed. Alfred could only stare, Ivan was supposed to be strong, right? He looks strong and smug. He was pleading. He looked to his hands and noticed the blood. Maybe he also hates Winter under that empty face

Ivan sat and glared at the table, jaw clenched. No one said anything the rest of the morning. After that he spent the rest of the morning punching bags alone in the training room.

In the afternoon, everyone was training. Arthur called Ivan. Today Alfred was about to be tested on his corporal fighting skill, man to man, his favourite. He was sure this time he would kick the Russian's ass.

''You think you can teach him?''

"Of course."

''Good, I need to help Eduard and a few others. I have only been with him because Winter said he only had one week as testing, I am sure he will stay tough…''

Ivan nodded, he was again wearing only a rag on his privates and his scarf, which he took off carefully. Now Alfred could see marks all around the pale neck, some almost faded, some puckered and angry. Alfred too was wearing only the rag, their only vest when training. Alfred stared a bit too hard at the broad sweating chest before looking to the others training. 'Why was I looking? Ah yes…I'm a pervert stalking my enemy…I'm screwed…it had to be a hot guy of course, the enemy is always hot, a test from God or something…' Alfred cursed himself silently.

"Of course, I must have my revenge…" Ivan smirked

"Don't be too rough, the kid is good but lacks skill."

"He is not a kid Arthur, he can take care of himself," Ivan said. Alfred stood staring at Ivan. Well, it's not everyday someone states such a thing. Even in the city everyone said he was a kid. Yes he looks young, and is young, but he is a man. A smile came to his lips listening to such a thing.

"You're on baby," came from his mouth before he could prevent it, and he blushed hard when Ivan raised one eyebrow at him. "Not like that, it's an expression!"

"Do you think you can win against me?" Ivan teased, amused.

"Sure, shoo shoo Artie, I have a duel to win."

"Fool…" Arthur said and walked away amused, indeed this two are from the same budget, he only hopes they do not hurt each other too much…

"You are amusing, Alfred."

''How so?'' They positioned in front of each other and Alfred was the first to attack. He tried to punch Ivan only for the Russian to sway and dodge, making him miss the target.

"You are too full of yourself."

"Yeah? So are you!" He tried to punch again and Ivan grabbed his arms, pinning him.

''This time I am not distracted or underestimating you, I do not repeat mistakes," Ivan said.

Alfred tried to kick him only for his legs to be stopped by the tall light blond, why was it so hot? Alfred was sure the room was getting hotter by the second.

''Don't test me Ivan, I was the best in my village and I will be the best here!'' He moved his shoulders, making Ivan drop his arms. He took advantage and poked his chest with his elbow. The Russian smirked and grabbed his arms again, turning him around. Alfred squirmed and he bent to make him stay in place. Alfred's breath stopped. The tall man was with his groin right on his ass speaking in his ear, ''I am the best here!'' With that, he pushed one leg in front of the blond and made him fall face on the ground.

"What the hell man! That's not fair! You did this on purpose!'' Alfred yelled.

''I do not know what are you talking about, I can only see a defeated man on the ground," Ivan said.

Alfred stood immediately. "Round two, bastard!''

Ivan chuckled and complied. ''Do not attack first and try not to be pinned this time."

''Yeah yeah'' He was getting uncomfortable in his tight rag for some reason, but shit, he will take the man down!

They kept trying, Alfred indeed succeeded in taking Ivan down a few times, using only his unnatural strength. But true to his words the Russian doesn't makes the same mistake twice

Meanwhile Winter was talking with Arthur and watching them with newfound jealousy. ''Do you think he is worth the time?''

''He lacks skill but the kid has an incredible strength…'' Arthur said.

He glared when Ivan was pinned and the young blond laughed. The worst was seeing his slave amused, he will teach them a lesson.

''So he will stay, keep one eye on him, Kirkland…''

''Of course, I do think he will be even better than Ludwig, though."

''Why?'' Winter growled.

''He is not only a body. He has heart and soul, master."

Winter laughed and looked straight in the bushy-eyebrowed blond.

''That one also had that and look where he is," Winter stated, pointing to Ivan, who was laughing at a very enraged Alfred on the ground. "Everyone has a price, everyone can be broken, isn't it right, teacher?'' He poked hard the scar on his chest and Arthur flinched, not backing down. With that, Winter walked away.

* * *

**remember this is Alfred side, we learn what he learns here~~**

**Next: **Francis suspicions become too evident to ignore

This is BETA!

Thank you for reading and reviewing ^-^

Sorry for any mistake


	8. Chapter 8

**Dark stained souls**

**RusAme slave AU**

**Warnings:** implied rape, pedophilia, abuse, slavery, sex, violence, fighting... includes **descriptive sex and abuse**

***I do not own hetalia or his characters***

* * *

''Mathieu, _cher_…what was your brother's name?'' Francis swayed his hips while bending over the sink.

Matthew looked at the Frenchman placing a butter bowl on the table. ''Why do you want to know?''

''Curiosity, you know I must know everything, _non_?''

"_Oui_, but normally you have a reason for direct questions…'' Mathew kept making food while Francis pouted. 5 years with the Frenchman and he had learnt French, it grew on him as much as his friendship with that man.

"Come on…do enlighten me."

''Alfred, he was very loud but sweet at heart, filled with good intentions… '' Matthew sighed and Francis kissed his forehead.

"_Merci, cher._ Do not be sad, _mon amour…_" Francis said.

''Francis, if it was not for you, I would be in a worse place than you…''

"And? I only did what was right!''

''You were a fighter and cook, you were much better than most of us…''

Francis laughed. ''You know very well I am no better than anyone…"

''Will you ever tell me what you did to make Winter bend under your will?''

"Never, _cher…_" He placed on kiss on the blond hair, rearranged his glasses and walked away.

''where are you going?''

''I have a very grumpy man waiting all naked for me…can't make him wait." He winked and was gone leaving Matthew sighing and baking.

.xxxxx.

''Why don't we trap the kid?''

''Arthur and his fuck toy are always keeping one eye, Ivan the same…''

''We can corner him, I want that ass.''

"Have you seen him lifting the whore? He doesn't even sweat!''

''It only makes things interesting…"

''Wait…this will be good, the kid and the Russian are getting too close and you remember the good things that came with that situation…''

"You think?''

''I am sure Ludwig will keep one eye on them just to fuck Ivan…just wait…''

.xxxxx.

Francis pulled Arthur to the nearest cell and kissed him on his cheek groping his little pert ass.

''You git, don't go on me without me knowing!'' Arthur said.

"But you love it, do you not?'' He kissed the grumpy blond on the lips and smirked when he felt arms wrapping around him.

"What made you so happy?'' Arthur asked when he was able to breathe.

''It's him,_cher_, it's his brother!'' He placed his arms around the stunned blond and kissed his nose.

"Can't be, are you sure?''

"It fits on the description and they are too alike, should we tell them?''

''No, we should wait, Alfred must have a reason to be here, it doesn't make sense the way he came here…"

"_Oui,_ it was one idiotic plan but it worked, now I'm sure he wants to leave soon...''

''It only worked because Ivan didn't want to kill him, God knows why though, it's not that hard…''

"Didn't you say he has an incredible strength?''

"Yes, but he doesn't know how to use it properly.''

"Maybe Ivan felt it, maybe he had luck…maybe it was destiny, _cher_."

'"Oh bloody hell, you won't start that again!''

''If I had not made the deal we would not have met, _mon lapin_, and the bravest fighter would not want me to bed…"

Arthur blushed hard. "Yeah… you looked a girl. I didn't know!''

Francis kissed him and took advantage that his man is so willing, groping his ass and perfect back. "You loved to know I was a man. Besides, I am more man on this relationship than you…"

"You twat! I'll prove you wrong!'' He pinned Francis against the wall and sucked on his neck, feeling Francis grinding against him, erections coming to life. Arthur grabbed his long hair and placed one open-mouthed kiss on the mostly uncovered chest, feeling Francis place one hand on his own, careful to avoid the scar.

''OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON MY CELL!'' Alfred yelled.

Arthur stood back, blushing furiously, and Francis laughed.

''Making love, _cher,_ care to join?''

Arthur stepped on Francis' foot and walked away, blushing hard while muttering curses under his breath.

Alfred glared at them, 'What the hell, first Kiku and Yao were making out on the bathroom now this, is everyone swinging to this side?' he thought, slightly frustrated.

''No, leave!'' he said, watching Francis leaving with an amused "your loss."

Worst of all is that he got a fucking boner in the training. It is hard to avoid poking the other person when you are fighting body on body. Now he adds sexual frustration to his problems…

He stepped on the bed and decided to sleep, after all he already ate his dinner earlier… damn he is hungry…

.xxxxx.

''Ivan…are you interested in the kid?'' Winter said, licking his ear and poking his side with his erection. Ivan tried not to think about it, as he was much more worried about the hands near his neck.

''No, I do not care about him."

''I saw you with him, you are becoming friends right?'' He bit his earlobe hard and Ivan hissed.

''No, I do not have friends…''

''I thought you wanted to be friend with everybody, little Vanya…"

''I do not deserve friends, only you ,master." He bit his tongue hard and closed his eyes, if he saw the lies the hate he would be punished and he didn't need more of that.

"Hmm. I'll believe in you, because you are mine and only mine.'' He bent Ivan over the bed opening his butt cheeks and thrusting inside roughly.

"Mine, Ivan, only mine!'' This time Winter made sure to search for the right place, prodding deeply in every thrust until he felt Ivan tense and his walls clench around his erect shaft.

''Found it, Vanya…" he sang deeply thrusting and hitting the prostate, earning whimpers and Ivan's member to become erect, though he didn't even want it to.

Ivan started thinking about anything, everything, something else. 'How nice it would be to crash Winter's head into the wall violently. How good would be to fuck him with a diseased stick and leave him to die in the middle of rotten bodies', anything far away from here.

''So naughty, already hard?'' Winter said. He began rubbing the young male's member, bringing it to full erection. Ivan kept his mouth shut trying not to make noise"

''Moan to me, my whore, moan to your master." Winter thrusted deeply and at a brutal pace, starting to pump Ivan's member. He was about to come but stood still bringing Ivan first to the edge, putting him to even more shame. He thrust three more times and came biting Ivan's shoulder hard, making a mark for everyone to see.

He pulled out and tucked himself into his pants. ''Next time, moan and scream my name, or I won't let you eat for a week. No go, I have business to take care of."

Ivan was walking away when Winter grabbed his arm ''Where's my goodbye kiss?''

Ivan sighed and kissed him, trying to avoid the will to bite him so hard that he would tear his tongue off. 'That would make him never say that name again' he thought bitterly mentioning his nickname, the one his sisters used with such affection that but Winter made him hate it.

When he got to the cell, Alfred was eating bread.

''Hey, damn, I am hungry this is exploitation," Alfred whined.

''It must be…'' Ivan murmured sitting on the bed.

''How old are you?''

''I am… 23 I think so…''

"You think?''

"_Da…_I am not sure, that or 24, more or less a month…"

"Dude, you don't know when your birthday is?"

"No, I do not know which month it is…that's different."

''May, it's May…'' Alfred frowned.

'"Ah… must be… it looks like it'." With that, Ivan placed the rag covers above himself and closed his eyes leaving Alfred thinking how could someone ignore the world so much that didn't know in which month he is.

* * *

**Next: **Alfred is allowed to stay on the house, now he is also a fighter

This is BETA!

Thank you for reading and reviewing ^-^

Sorry for any mistake


	9. Chapter 9

**Dark stained souls**

**RusAme slave AU**

**Warnings:** implied rape, pedophilia, abuse, slavery, sex, violence, fighting... includes **descriptive sex and abuse**

***I do not own hetalia or his characters***

* * *

A week passed. Alfred trained with Arthur, Ivan and a few more fighters. Ludwig is in another league and he can't fight the man. He doesn't think it's fair, he can already fight Ivan and they are evenly matched. Of course only his strength gave him an advantage he still lacked skill and strategic senses. The rest of the week Ivan did not appear in the cell. It seems he sleeps in Winter's chambers. Alfred wonders why though. The more he looks the more he knows Ivan hates the guy.

He also started to befriend the Japanese man. He is incredibly good with swords and katana.

_''Dude we could use robots!''_

_"Robots?"_

_"Yes dude, they would fight for us and exterminate all the evil in the word!'' Alfred started laughing obnoxiously and Kiku finally gave a hint of a smile._

.

Winter called Alfred to give him his decision. Ivan was already in the house standing on his side. This was the first time Alfred was allowed in the master house, the real part of the palace, everything is huge, clean and well conserved, Winter's room is huge, with a big bed, a wood desk and a few utensils that look like they are used for torture. Alfred made sure not to stare to them.

''Do you still want to stay here?'' Winter said, glancing at Ivan, who remained stoic.

''Of course," Alfred grinned. Now he was gaining some muscle, sore muscle but muscle. He lost a bit baby fat on his sides, which was a plus.

Winter saw his training. He fought a man and won easily. No one said a word but he had a good feeling. ''You can stay, you proved yourself to your superiors but we still think you must work. You will gain the basic standard, but you can't lose a single fight, I do not allow losers on my house.'' Winter warned.

''Yes Master, I will not disappoint!''

''You are dismissed.'' With that he groped Ivan, who blushed and glared at the ground. Alfred, oblivious, walked away content. Maybe now he will be able to have time to search inside the house.

.

Once outside, a gladiator approached him, and he stood still waiting for him to move.

''Boy, you will stay right?''

''Yeah…why?''

''It's good to know we have a fresh, tight ass,'' the man said as he came closer. Alfred was about to hit him when Ivan punched him hard on the jaw.

''Touch him and I will kill you as I did to your friend!'' Ivan said, his voice dangerously low.

''I-Ivan, I was not…" the man started to say but was interrupted.

''I know your type Peter, you wait for them to be allowed to fight, you like the fight, the hunt don't you? Well, this one you won't touch. Winter wants him untouched!''

With that the man ran away quickly.

''What the hell, man, I know how to take care of myself!'' Alfred yelled.

''It doesn't mean a thing when there are many men try to take you, before you had Arthur and Francis keeping a eye on you. Now you are by yourself. Beware and do not walk alone until your senses are trained!''

''You are alone all the time!''

''I am not you, and they can not touch me."

''You said they can't touch me, Winter-"

''I lied and they will find it, do not be stupid and listen to me."

''You're an ass!'' Alfred stormed out, who the hell does the Russian think he is? He knows how to take care of himself; he is strong and will be a hero eventually!

Ivan shook his head. At first, he thought the blond was oblivious, now he knows he is oblivious and naïve, not a good combination. He walked away, as he had work to do.

Meanwhile Winter stood at the door and watched it all with a dark glint in his eyes. His slave cares, he is not broken enough but soon will be.

.xxxxx.

''Hola, Francis, how's that loose ass?'' Antonio said, slapping his ass.

''Toni, could you stop?''

Antonio walked even closer and groped the blond, nibbling on his ear. ''I'm requesting you, you can't refuse," he said.

''Why do you request me?''

''I do not want you with that eyebrow bastard and I don't want you to get tight for him."

''Stop, I won't let you talk about him like this."

''I don't care, kneel and suck me off, today we'll have company."

''I'm starting to hate you!'' Francis stared firmly to him.

''You shouldn't defend Ivan and go to the skinny teacher while I was in pain, now come or I'll drag you by the hair." Antonio said in a low and serious voice. It was a deep contrast to his usual self. This man was broken and Francis simply followed him.

.xxxxx.

''Francis?'' Arthur stared at a slightly whimpering French, his eyes hard but wet.

''Why is Antonio like this to me?'' Francis said.

''I don't know…''

''We used to be such good friends…''

''He became like this after Gilbert and Romano… he is not himself, he is grieving,'' Arthur said softly caressing the weeping blond.

''He doesn't respect what we once had… oh _cher_..he only requests me to mock me'' Francis started to sob silently.

''Please don't cry…. He will come to his senses…'' Arthur hoped. He hated that man since he made Francis cry from the first time, It doesn't means Francis will stop hurting though.

''Arthur, I only have you…''

''Us, we have each other and Matthew, and now Alfred, right?''

"Maybe… I hope Alfred doesn't stays mad when he founds out we hid this…''

''We are waiting for the perfect time… he will understand…" Arthur placed his head on the other's, feeling the scent of the Frenchman. Sometimes life is just too hard and unfair.

.OOOOO.

A month passed. Alfred was visibly stronger but had no luck in finding Matthew. Sometimes he would hide and sneak inside the house. He saw many things he didn't want to. He found the sex slaves' chamber. Watching men and woman fucking while you are very frustrated is not a nice feeling. After all, you don't have much privacy in that place, so he only get the chance to get off a few times. He found some rooms and even was able to steal some food; hey he's a big hungry man! He needs his food. Damn, how he misses fried meat…fried potatoes…and candies…his mouth watered just thinking about that.

Winter started to be bolder because of Alfred. He would grope Ivan in front of people, as he wanted to make sure everyone knew who Ivan belonged to but Alfred was mostly oblivious to that. Alfred became his friend even competing and bickering. He found himself talking with the Russian at night, when he appeared, of course.

Tension became a bit thick without they knowing, Alfred would watch Ivan train and move his vision far away from the Russian in the bathroom. They only went a few times at the same time. Ivan didn't share the same bath hour as Alfred. Ivan would also watch Alfred. He was fond of his sunflower hair and blue eyes, and he soon enough grew fond of his sun kissed skin, legs flexing, chest falling and rising with every breath. He also had to hide a few erections while fighting. If the others noticed they would blame it on the rush of the fight, and they would not think anything of it.

Once Alfred saw Ivan kissing Winter, but Ivan seemed tense and unmoving until he said something. He frowned and felt tightness in his chest for some reason. Maybe it is because he hates Winter and is becoming Ivan's friend. He never though they were lovers…He never noticed Ludwig and Feliciano until he found them ravaging each other in the cell when he passed by. (What a weird couple… a champion and a suicide machine if given a weapon…) He was waiting for him to appear again to ask about it but two days passed and Ivan was nowhere to be seen.

.

At the table he was very quiet; Francis and Arthur shared a look.''What's wrong, lad?'' Arthur said.

''Is Winter fucking Ivan?'' He did not mean to sound angry or spill it out but sometimes his mouth vomited words. It must be a medical condition, rare and destructive!

''Oh _cher_…what did you see?"

''Don't ask him that, you wanker! You only want that for you masturbation material!'''

''I would never want to know such things and you know it very well, besides you are my masturbation material, not that I need it…" Francis said as he placed a hand on Arthur's crotch under the table but soon enough was slapped away.

''I only saw them kissing… I guess I was only surprised, I thought he hated the man….''

''_Cher_, he is his master he is not allowed to refuse…''

''Lad…''

''I'm not a kid! Fucking tell me what's happening 'cause I don't know!'' he yelled, angered. He really likes these two but they treat him like a kid and he hates that, he truly does.

''He is a personal slave, Alfred! What were you expecting?'' Arthur yelled.

''I don't know…I didn't know he was supposed to bend and be fucked whenever the bastard wants!''

''_Cher_, volume, is not like that!''

''So tell me what it means…'' he interrupted impatiently.

''He is Winter's property, no one but Winter's. He chooses who can touch Ivan. He can't have lovers or a life without Winter... Winter owns his life…'' Francis said softly

''If you want to know that badly, I tell you. He is not like Francis, who is wanted for his appearance and bed skills. He is meant to open his legs and take everything Winter wants. He gets hurt, and he will take the pain… he is a big man. It takes very much to break him, so Winter enjoys fucking him and making him bleed until his sadistic needs are satisfied!'' Arthur said, angered.

Alfred dropped his eyes. That made sense, so when he walked in that day he had been used, that's not fair, no one should be used like that…He only saw the man had many bruises and cuts but he had blamed that on their training.

''_Cher_… what Arthur is trying to say is that Winter owns him in every single way. He has had no freedom for many years, and won't have any until the day Winter dies.''

''That's awful, Francis…he…he doesn't look like it. He doesn't looks like Winter's whore…"

''That's one horrible way of thinking about it, Alfred. Please do respect the man." Francis pleaded

''How? He only opens the legs and takes it! Why doesn't he fight!''

''He has a deal. We don't know which deal, though, but it is something old and probably he was fooled, he is here longer than me…'' Arthur said

''How long?'' Arthur is a teacher, but Ivan is only 23…

''I have been here for 7 years…''

"Longer? He was a kid!''

"_Cher_…he came here to be a sex slave, the last owner had certain preferences….''

''KIDS? That's disgusting!'' Alfred was shocked. Yes, he had heard many stories and had seen many awful things but none like this, what if it happened to his brother? Oh god, his brother….

''Alfred…don't lose the respect you have for him because of this. He is not broken yet. He fought for many years, not only physically but also mentally'.' Arthur scowled.

''I don't know what to think, Artie…really…''

''Don't say anything… just don't think about it."

''You can't ignore this, he…he has no will to be free, he…God…he is lower than any of us!''

Francis sighed. ''He will only be low when his spirit breaks…his soul is only stained; we all have our ghost, _non_? Let the man be… ''

''How can someone lives like this?'' Alfred sighed softly.

''We deduce he does it to keep his sisters away from this house, he really loves them… he only talked once or twice about them. I had the chance to see them a few times when they came here. They are lovely women and love him very much, I could tell,'' Francis said.

''How can they love him that much if they let him live here like this?''

Francis frowned guiltily and Arthur said what he wanted to tell. ''Ivan is a proud man in every sense of the word. He is also stubborn. We guess he never told them, they must think he is a fighter…''

"He was brought as a sex slave, a child. Sex. slave!'' Alfred yelled.

''Winter must tell them he was brought to become a fighter… ''

Alfred had enough, he stormed away, there's no way that is true. He preferred the version in his head that winter was his lover… now his chest was hurting even more and a headache started growing in his head.

* * *

**Next: **Ivan sisters~~

**Notes: **You will ask about Arthur so I'll make this clear. Arthur came to the house when 19 and became great. When 23 winter provoked an 'accident' making him only be able to teach.

This is BETA!

Thank you for reading and reviewing ^-^

Sorry for any mistake


	10. Chapter 10

**Dark stained souls**

**RusAme slave AU**

**Warnings:** implied rape, pedophilia, abuse, slavery, sex, violence, fighting... includes **descriptive sex and abuse**

***I do not own hetalia or his characters***

* * *

Ivan was in a good mood; finally he would get to see his sisters.

He had been extra-behaved. He even stopped arguing with Winter and now finally he will see them. Besides fighting, his sisters are his life. When he sees them well and safe, he knows that he doesn't regret his 'choice'.

He sat in the visiting room, a big ornamented room. He was fresh cleaned having to get rid of morning 'situations.' Winter had been a bit more rough than normal but it's been a while since he used painful objects, and for that, he is glad.

He was waiting with butterflies in his belly as always - will they be safe? Will they still want to see him? Anxiety was taking the best of him. Finally two women enter the room. He stands and the first, his older sister, runs to him and hugs him tightly crying. The other stays back watching with a stoic face, but he could see the glint of happiness in her eyes.

Katyusha, the elder, is a beautiful woman, sweet and very similar to Ivan on face traits except the nose. She has a big chest that causes many pains to her back and is the major problem of Ivan's life when she hugs him to her chest.

Natalia, the smaller sister, is a lovely and also beautiful woman. She is very lean and takes the breath away from many men. She has an unconditional love for his brother, a love so strong she desires to marry him. He is not amused by that and avoids that any time, yes she can be scary…very scary…

''Oh brother, I missed you so much!'' Katyusha said crying and kissing his face while holding his scarf softly.

''I am sorry sister, I had many battles this month but now I'm here," Ivan said.

''You were not wounded badly, I hope!''

_''Nyet_, I wound others, you should already know," he said with a smirk.

''Oh dear, don't say things like that''

''Big brother when will you come out of this house and fulfil you destiny as my lover and husband? '' Natalia said softly grabbing his arm.

''N-Natalia, it is nice to see you too," he said. The nervous feeling was back, and this time it was not a good nervous.

"Brother I broke this man's fingers because he wanted to touch me.''

"Ah…I'm proud of you, dearest. But please do find a suitable man. You know I won't leave this house.'' Ivan smiled at her, scowling lightly.

''Why not brother? We are fine, we have a bit of money that you sent, you can come home now," Natalia said.

"Sister stop, you know brother's life is in the arena and someday we will watch him,'' Katyusha said. She turned to him "We are very proud of you, Vanya.''

Ivan smiled and hugged them. He will make sure to keep them safe no matter what. The only bad thing was the shame he hid from her, guilt and shame always accompanied him and it's worse when he is with them and feels fake, dirty and filthy...

They chatted for hours. He is allowed to spend four hours with them when they come, which never seems like enough.

.

"…and then, Natalia shoved cold water in his face. Since then, he he hasn't wanted to marry me'' Katyusha said giggling.

''I am glad Natalia is there to protect you. You know men are animals, so you need to be careful,'' Ivan said sternly.

''Oh Ivan, he was so sweet…I didn't know he had any bad intentions…"

Ivan chuckled. She never knows, she's too sweet for he own good. For some reason, that reminded him of an oblivious and obnoxious blond…his sisters would like him….

"Big brother, what was that face?''

"Huh?"

''Oh Vanya, are you interested in someone?'' Katyusha said.

''Noooooooo! Brother, you can't!'' Natalia said.

''Oh Natalia, of course he can, is she pretty? Or is a man? This house is known for that and you know we don't mind as long as you are happy."

''NO! Big brother belongs to me!''

''Natalia… let brother speak!''

He giggled softly; yes he would be loved and hated terribly by them.

''No no, I was just thinking, nothing more."

Wait, why was he thinking about him? Does he care of what they would think of him? Weird...

.xxxxx.

Hours passed and he was sent to the training room. There he looked at Alfred, who ignored him until they had to fight.

Alfred was trying to kick Ivan, who dodged every kick and punch.

''You need to go slower. Watch your enemy and think before moving,'' Ivan warned.

"Yeah I know… but I don't want to. If I go first I have advantage!'' Alfred kicked again, failing and almost falling.

''No you don't, I've told you, you can't be so impulsive on the arena. That will only get you hurt."

'Don't tell me what to do!'' Alfred yelled.

''I am merely teaching you!'' Ivan reasoned.

''Yeah? I don't want to be taught by someone who doesn't fight!''

''I do fight, I am the best fighter in this house!'' At this point some men were watching them intently.

"Do you fight when he fucks you?'' Alfred said.

Ivan had no time to hide the surprise from his face. Alfred clapped his hand to his mouth. He didn't mean it. He was just too angry. He doesn't know what to think. He is always sure but not this time. He was about to apologize when Ivan punched his stomach.

Arthur and another man, grabbed Ivan firmly. ''Let the kid go, Ivan.''

Alfred grabbed his stomach and sat on the ground in pain, he always manages to fuck up everything…

''He doesn't know what he is saying! Come!'' The other, Steve, said and he left grabbing Ivan's arm.

''ARE YOU DAFT!''

''I didn't mean it…'' Alfred whined, rubbing his stomach.

''Al, Al… I really like you but you should think before you talk… you know I'm not fond of the man and you don't see me pissing him off in every chance I get."

''I.. I'm sorry…''

''If you care so much as you show,' Arthur sighed, ''you should tell him that…''

That night Ivan was not in the cell again.

* * *

**Next: **Next we will see Alfred learning with Kiku a bit~~

**Notes: -**

This is BETA!

Thank you for reading and reviewing ^-^

Sorry for any mistake


	11. Chapter 11

**Dark stained souls**

**RusAme slave AU**

**Warnings:** implied rape, pedophilia, abuse, slavery, sex, violence, fighting... includes **descriptive sex and abuse**

***I do not own hetalia or his characters***

* * *

''KIKU dudeeeeeeee!'' Alfred called loudly.

''Hello Alfred-san."

Alfred hugged a very uncomfortable Kiku, who said, "Could you let me go please?''

"Oh yeah, personal space, I forgot!'' Alfred laughed.

''Hey Alfred, are you going to train with Kiku today?'' Feliciano appeared and hugged kiku.

''Feliciano-san, could you let me go?''

''But I saw Alfred hugging you, why can't I?'' Kiku sighed, he really enjoys the company of these two but they are worse than children.

''I have to train, Alfred-san, please let me go."

"Ah…look, there's Ludwig," Feliciano said. With that he ran to Ludwig, who blushed and gave a hint of a smile.

Kiku returned to Alfred ''Alfred-san, you look very quiet today."

"Oh…it's nothing…just a fight with Ivan…"

Kiku nodded and gave a hum but said nothing. At this point almost everyone knew what happened. Some have the situation a bit more developed than the truth though, and Kiku is one of the few that thinks Ivan was groped and kissed Alfred before starting to hit on him. He looked to Alfred and the kid doesn't looks hurt. 'Maybe they overreacted' he thought to himself

.xxxxx.

''Hey so… I will use this thing with spikes?''

''Alfred-sa-''

''Call me Al, I've told you."

''Al-san, please let that be. We will train with the sword today. Have you ever used one?''

"Nope, I've used knifes, daggers, sticks, a buffalo and some other things but no swords…'' he counted.

''… a buffalo?''

''Yep.. it was the only thing I had near me to defend myself… '' He shrugged as if it was the most common thing in the world. Kiku merely blinked.

After teach Alfred how to hold the sword and to use it properly. Then, it was time to eat.

''Oh man I'm starving! Come, Kiku, dude!"

''You may go, Alfred-san. I will eat with Yao."

"Oh.. okay… later."

Once inside the room he looked around. He was receiving weird stares.

''Hey kid, so you really are fucking Ivan, how tight is he?'' someone said.

''I bet he is loose. Winter fucks him almost every day."

"That is true, we should make a bet''

Alfred growled. These bastards, and always the same ones too.

''Remember the last time you made a bet? This time you won't have the same luck!'' Alfred yelled at them. At the same time, Ivan entered and smirked, passing them and ignoring every stare and look.

Alfred frowned when he realized Ivan took the last seat next to Yao and Kiku. Oh yes, he still owes food to Yao.. damn, he owns lots of food… and some money… stupid poker… why can't he win! WHY! He has a wonderful poker face, right?

( no he doesn't - he gets too exited and starts bouncing, every single one of the players is amused that he never notices what he does)

He sat near Toris, Edouard and Feliciano. Arthur and Francis are nowhere to be seen. Ludwig must be talking with Winter.

''Alfred, may I ask you something?''

''Sure, Toris, what's up?''

''Well… I don't know what happened between you and Ivan but…'' he heard something about sex in the training room and now was blushing and talking nervously, ''could you talk to him?''

''Why?''

''Well… he slept in my cell this night… and he didn't look very well…'' What he meant was, 'he was angry and shoved me to sleep in the same bed as Eduard while he slept like a baby on mine.'

Alfred now was feeling guilty. He had some time to think and realized he was very harsh, after all he had no fault. It's Winter's fault, that bastard. Taking and using people like you use clothes…

''Don't worry… I will talk to him…'' At least now he knows where he was the last night, not that he was concerned.

It was time to train with Ivan. His speciality is body on body fighting, so he trains almost every day during two hours with Ivan. He was nervous. What if Ivan doesn't forgive him? It was just a mistake…he has word vomiting, a very rare and difficult disease! It must be…at least is annoying…

.xxxxx.

Ivan entered the room and everyone looked at them to see what would happen. 'Nosy bastards' he thought.

Ivan stared at him waiting and he started shifting his weight from foot to foot.

''Hey…''

''…'' Ivan kept his face distant, just staring.

''I'm sorry…I didn't mean… ''

Ivan was silent.

A few seconds passed and Ivan was still staring with his fucking empty smile, as always.

''Fuck, say something…I said I'm sorry."

''You are not sorry. You are guilty. It's not the same, I won't forgive you just to let your mind in peace,'' Ivan said in a low voice.

''I…what the hell…and I was here concerned…you are really a bastard, you know!''

''Yes, let's train.'' With that he placed himself in position and exasperated Alfred did the same.

The improvements could be seen, the ways Alfred started thinking and sensing the other moves but he still lacked skill which gave Ivan advantage. After the training, they separated to only see each other at night.

.xxxxx.

"The games are coming, _cher_, you were requested….''

Francis and Arthur were on the bed holding each other relaxing (after a marvellous love-making in Francis' opinion, delightful vanilla sex in Arthur's). Arthur had his head on Francis' shoulder and was holding his waist while Francis touched his chest and shoulder with his fingertips.

''Who requested me?''

''Don't know but I do not want you there…''

''I won't lose…''

''You are a teacher now, you are untrained…"

''I have two months to train-''

''That's nothing, I do not want to lose you!''

Arthur looked up to concerned blues eyes and kissed the stubbly jaw. ''You wont lose me… you really don't know who requested me?'' he said.

''I truly don't know but it seems Antonio has a finger on it…''

''The bastard…''

''I truly don't understand, he was still wonderful before Gilbert's death… ''

''Oi! Get out of there, we all have our ghosts, you said so…''

''They don't mind if you refuse…''

''I know…''

''_Cher_…today I will be called and won't be able to stay with you…''

''… I don't care…''

''I'm sorry… I wished it was different…''

''Belt up, you are getting soft…''

''And you old." Francis laughed, but with no emotion.

.xxxxx.

''Ludwig, The games are coming, you will train every single day for them, in the morning corporal fights, afternoon weaponry…understood?'' Winter explained

''Yes sir. Can I request a fight with Ivan?''

''Are you still trying to get him back for your brother?''

Ludwig didn't say a word. Truth be told, he was still incredibly sore and wished to kill Ivan.

''Your brother told me you wanted to fuck him, but now you only wish to fight and kill him, am I correct?''

''Yes sir…"

''Do you still wish to overpower someone stronger than you sexually?''

''Master I couldn't… not after…''

''I will let you fuck him and use him as you want if you win the games without a scratch, I am in need for some easy money."

Ludwig looked up with wide eyes. It is not every day Winter offers his own slave to be used as he wish, and he wished to produce pain, revenge, so he nodded

''Yes Master, I will make it, sir.''

''Good, the kid is in need for a good punishment,'' Winter muttered, smirking.

* * *

**Next:** the relation develops

**Notes: -**

This is BETA!

Thank you for reading and reviewing ^-^

Sorry for any mistake


	12. Chapter 12

**Dark stained souls**

**RusAme slave AU**

**Warnings:** implied rape, pedophilia, abuse, slavery, sex, violence, fighting... includes **descriptive sex and abuse**

***I do not own hetalia or his characters***

* * *

Ivan walked to the cell. Today he was not requested. Winter is getting old, which is nice because he is not requested with the same frequency for his lewd and sick pleasure.

He entered the cell and Alfred was already there, lying and looking at nothing. He sat and ate one apple that Francis had given him. Francis, having free time, always helps the ones he likes. He steals some food from the kitchen. He was punished a few times for doing so but he still does it when asked.

'"Are you mad?'' Alfred asked Ivan.

''No…''

''Why?''

''Why should I be?'' Ivan said.

''I was an ass…'' Alfred mumbled. Maybe the light blond was right. He was only guilty but now he is truly sorry. He guesses he can understand a bit his situation… only a bit, he doesn't understand how someone so strong can be so unaffected by that situation...

Ivan didn't reply and laid with one arm under his head.

''Ivan… how long have you been here?''

''Almost 11 years."

''You were a kid.''

Ivan did not respond.

Alfred wanted to ask. He wanted to know, but first he had this itch making him want to know if he is Winter's lover or only used as such…

''Are you his lover?''

''No."

''Don't you like him?'

''No."

''Do you hate him?''

Silence again.

''Why can't you answer that?''

''I will only answer your questions if you answer mine,'' Ivan said, sitting on the bed. After all he still wants answers

''What do you want to know?'' Alfred also sat looking at him. Ivan had already finished the apple.

''Why are you here?''

'That?' He thought, surprised. ''To be a fighter."

''No, why did you need so badly to come to this house?''

''I can't…"

''I will answer anything if you tell me...''

''You work for Winter, you will tell him!"

''I do not care what he finds out or not, but I never tell him a thing."

''Promise?''

Ivan nodded and Alfred sighed. ''Okay.. so.. I'm here to find my brother… '' he said at last.

Alfred started explaining and Ivan raised one eyebrow. How could someone be so optimistic and after five years still believe his brother is alive? He may be a slave, true, a sex slave, a fighter, a domestic slave. There are too many slaves in the house. Not even Ivan knows them all, but the blond talked with passion and certainty, like he knew his brother was alive and Ivan couldn't help to bend forward and listen attentively.

''Yeah. I will take him from here when I find him…''

''Have you had any luck?''

''No.. but he was exactly like me, it should be easy, but until now I haven't heard a thing…'' He sighed a bit, defeated.

Ivan decided he didn't like that expression on him. "Maybe he is dead," he said. He received a glare and continued. "Maybe he is a slave or maybe he is in another house but you can't enter in this schemes like this. What if someone got interested in you? What if they request you as a sex slave or pain slave? ''

''I didn't know… I never though about that…''

''You are lucky, you had Arthur and Francis watching you," Ivan said. 'And me,' he add in his head. "But now we can't do a thing, the games are coming, you will be requested, you are a handsome man, women and men will request you, to breed and to fuck, and if Winter wants, you will do it without a word!'' He could add in his head that we was not already taken because of the rumours between them. After all, no one wants to mess with Ivan.

"But… I don't want to… they can't force me…'' Alfred really didn't. He never thought about such things. He only wanted to save Mathew and he was not expecting to be there for so long.

''You don't have a word on that…''

''I will have a word on that, they can't catch me."

Ivan chuckled, ''You are one idiot…''

''Hey, watch it! Now your turn!''

"Please do tell…'' Now he was not amused, but Alfred was. He wanted to know, to understand. 'Why can't you hate him?''

''I never said that I can't."

"But…"

''I don't like him, but he is the closest to a father figure I have. The only one that saw something in me and taught me all I know. If it wasn't him I would be dead."

''But he uses you…''

''It's the pay for keeping them safe and myself here."

''Them? Your sisters?''

Ivan sighed and told him the deal. He remembers it too well in his head. Yes, he was a fool. Yes, he didn't know better. But yes, it was the only way and he doesn't regret it.

_Storm was already outside the room when Winter took Ivan, bended him on the ground again and made him scream and cry. His sisters were close and the man was laughing. How he remembers the laughs. After doing it, he walked to his sisters, who were being held by men. Ivan panicked. He didn't want him to do that to his sisters. It hurts too much, so he yelled: ''Don't take them, don't hurt them please, I'll do anything."_

_Winter looked back to the child on the ground, bleeding and crying silently but glaring; he walked to him and whispered, ''Anything?''_

_''Please, take me, do whatever you want but keep them safe, do not hurt them,'' he said only for Winter to hear. His sisters were crying and holding each other not listening to the talk, too afraid to even look._

_''Let's make a deal. I'll take you as a fighter to my house. You become a fighter and my slave for the rest of your life, and I will keep them safe."_

_Ivan looked up with hope, could that man really do that - keep them safe?_

_''Really? You will keep them safe, feed, healthy and protected?'' He said every word - he could not be fooled. Winter smirked at the smart kid. This one would be fun to use._

_''Sure, but you will only be able to start training in two years…''_

_''I'll do something meanwhile, I can work!''_

_''Will you become my and master's slave until then?''_

_''Yes, do keep them safe and I'll do anything."_

_''Good, you are my slave for now on."_

_Winter stood up and smiled at his sisters, the already 'used' Katyusha and the protected Natalia._

_''Ladies, the kid is very smart, you are free and will be taken care of."_

_''Ivan? What did you do?'' Katyusha cried. She preferred to be the one taken, she never wanted to see her beloved little brother on the ground taken so brutally by men, just a child, she cried even more._

_''He only made a deal, he will become a fighter in my house. He has fiber, the little one, he is fierce,'' Winter said. 'Good to break,' he thought._

_''But…he is only a child', a man complained._

_''He will do minor things in the house meanwhile and I'll take care of him as my own son."_

_Natalia watched with suspicion but Katyusha cried more, not wanting to acknowledge what the same man did previously. ''Oh thank you Mister, thank you, please don't hurt him more."_

_''Oh I won't," he said. 'Not yet' he added in his head._

''That's how I remember it, they took me here and I became a toy for Storm, the last Master. Winter used me too but mostly he taught me to fight. He convinced Storm I would be a good fighter and took care of me and the promise he made, he never broke it and I am here to make sure he doesn't."

''So it's true… '' Alfred stated sadly.

''Francis told you?''

''Yeah… and Arthur..''

They stood in silence for a while and Alfred spoke again, "Don't you wish to be free?''

''I don't know what is to be free, Alfred….''

''But they are safe now. You could take them and go away from here!''

''I can't…I can't risk their safety.'' He knew Winter would find them, he always finds them.

''Dude, what the hell…don't you want to be free?''

'' My only wish is to keep them safe."

''And you?''

''It's irrelevant."

''That's stupid!''

''You were the one coming to this Hell without knowing what to expect!''

''Hey at least I take care of myself!''

''I don't think so…''

''Stop that!''

''You think with your heart, and that will be your end."

''At least I have a heart!'' Alfred huffed and placed the rag cover above his head. Why was talking with him his so hard? Bastard!

Ivan was amused; at least he does not pity him as before, what a funny man, he is surprising…

.xxxxx.

Kiku looked up at Winter. A deal, a deal to slightly protect Alfred. He is such a nice kid and he truly likes him. He knows that Ivan has traded himself for him, protecting the kid as he can. He wonders if Winter knows. He knows for sure that's why he was called. He thought of Yao - Yao the man he loves but who prefers to fuck Ivan. A pang of jealousy came. He will taste the same. Alfred will be a pawn, a shame but a useful piece.

''I take the deal, Master''

''Good, tell the others that no one will touch him.''

* * *

**Next: **two months later~~

**Notes: -**

This is BETA!

Thank you for reading and reviewing ^-^

Sorry for any mistake


	13. Chapter 13

**Dark stained souls**

**RusAme slave AU**

**Warnings:** implied rape, pedophilia, abuse, slavery, sex, violence, fighting... includes **descriptive sex and abuse**

***I do not own hetalia or his characters***

* * *

Two months passed since he came to the house, but he was not able to enter the kitchen or much more in the house. He really needed to search for his brother.

He became good friends with Toris, Kiku, Francis, Arthur and a few other men. Most still sent him weird looks and he keeps a distance. He talks with Ivan more than used to. He has been in the cell because Winter is busy with the games. He can't say that's a bad thing even if the man gets on his nerves. Besides they learned lots of things about each other.

_''She's scary…'' Ivan whined._

_''Dude she only wants you home."_

_''She wants to marry me!''_

_''She loves you!''_

_'She tried to kiss me on the mouth!''_

_''… a little mistake?''_

_''She tried to grab my cock!''_

_''Too much information!'' Alfred laughed. ''But if that's the truth, run from her, dude!''_

_Ivan also laughed. ''I do try."_

•••

_''What do you think of Kiku?'' Alfred asked._

_''He has dark empty eyes… I do not trust him."_

_''Because of his eyes?''_

_''Winter has the same eyes."_

_''Oh…never noticed…but I like him...''_

_''He is a talented fighter."_

_''But you still do not like him'' Alfred smirked and Ivan nodded._

•••

_''Sunflowers?''_

_''I saw a field when I was little and they are pretty so I would like to…"_

_''See a field of sunflowers…why sunflowers?'' Alfred interrupted._

_''They are very pretty, vibrant, warm and joyful but hide many secrets inside on their dark seeds."_

_''You'd like to just watch sunflowers?'' It sounded boring to Alfred._

_''Yes…and make love there…''_

_''You are a pervert…''_

_''You asked." Ivan laughed with a true laugh. Alfred grew fond of that true, more deep laugh._

Alfred still thinks Ivan is a snowman, never showing himself, but now he knows the man can be very sweet deep inside. Ivan now thinks he is not stupid, just surprisingly idiotic thinking about everyone else first but still able to be selfish. He is intrigued.

Once during training, Ivan's lips brushed Alfred's neck skin and he gasped, flushing and cock twitching. He truly hopes he never noticed it or how he would keep his hand a little longer on his chest. For his side, Ivan had a few problems keeping his hand far away from the pert ass swaying and taunting him. He truly wondered if he is starting to lose his mind. After all, sexual desire is something he only felt for one person, and yet, not as strongly.

.xxxxx.

''Fuck… it's Yao…'' Alfred whined.

''What's wrong, lad?'' Arthur asked.

''I owe him food and money…''

''Everyone is in debt with him…''

''You too?''

''That will change tonight!''

''Games night?''

''Yes, I have a plan to ease my debt…''

''Hey…I want to go''

''Sure, just try to think before acting and don't be surprised to see some mature things."

Alfred grinned and walked to Kiku, the man is nice, too quiet but nice.

.xxxxx.

They kept training. Sometimes Winter would watch. Sometimes Francis would watch just to have more 'masturbation material' and sometimes Arthur would join to see the progresses and be groped by the perverted slave.

''They are getting along very well with each other, _non_?''

''Yes, Winter is not amused… ''

''Of course he is not, they have more chemistry than us!''

''You pervert!''

''Look at them and tell me you don't see, they like to get physical, to touch each other."

Truth be told, some touches lasted longer than needed and Arthur frowned, ''We can't let Winter know… I like the lad, I don't want him dead…''

''_Cher_, he won't, let's make the truth or dare plan work, with the right questions we will confirm our suspicion and then take him to Matthew."

''You think he is ready?''

''_Oui_… I also think he will take him from here, which is the thing I want…'

''You truly care about Mathew, don't you?''

''_Cher_…he is almost like little brother, or my son… if I could have one, he would be it!''

''Oh no, you don't even know how to raise a child!''

''I would be a better father than you!''

''No Francis, you would create a dangerous pervert!''

''_Non_, I would create the perfect lover and man!''

''This is useless..''

''Oui… but I would like to raise a child with you, _cher_. You would make the perfect _maman_…"

''I hate you so much, Francis…."

Francis kissed him and laughed, _''oui oui_, me too. I have to go. Why don't you make sure Alfred will come?'' He thought, 'maybe invite Ivan.' That would make it fun.

''Yes…I will''

.

Arthur went to the fighting pair, the two of them panting, sweating and pushing each other to the edge.

''Take a break, old chap! And you too, lad''

''Hey! I was about to win.''

''You had your leg under mine, it was impossible for you to win without breaking it'.'

Alfred frowned and looked to Arthur. ''So…finished making out with Francis?''

Arthur blushed and yelled, ''You bloody git! I was not doing such thing! We were talking about tonight, you will come, right?''

''Sure…hey Ivan, want to come play with us?''

Ivan raised one eyebrow and Arthur hit Alfred's head.

''Don't say it like that… we are going to gamble, today is truth or dare."

''Ah, it's been a while since the group played that….what's the occasion?''

''None, are you in?'' 'Of course he had to suspect,' Arthur thought, the Russian is anything but stupid.

''Why not, I have been missing poker night. I need to make money.''

''Are you good at poker?'' Alfred asked.

''What do you think?'' Truth be told, Ivan has a good poker face.

''Will you meet us later?'' Arthur interrupted.

''I think I will be able to go soon today. Winter is being busy with the Games…are you going to accept ,Arthur?''

''No… I refused…''

''It suits you, you are needed."

''What?'' Arthur asked, surprised, but Ivan turned around and walked away.

''It seems he likes you better than before…'' Alfred smirked.

''What do you know?''

Alfred pretended innocence. ''He only told me he respects you and thinks you are a good teacher nothing more, I agree with him…'' and started laughing loudly, running away, leaving a shocked Arthur blushing and touched. Only Francis said such things to him. It is nice to be appreciated, especially when you lost so much. For the rest of the day he couldn't take a small smile from his lips.

.

Night came soon and games night started. Only a few were present. Some went away when they heard Ivan was going to come. Some are too in debt with Yao to even go to the games, the man has a luck star.

''So, how do we do this?''

''You say a name and ask 'truth or dare.' If he says truth you ask something, and he replies. If dare, you dare the person to do something."

''Try to make it humiliating or perverted, it is more amusing,'' Francis supplied.

''Wanker… I don't know why you are here….''

''Why not?''

''You always turn this to an orgy!''

''You love when I do that."

''Git!''

Alfred looked around, Francis. Arthur, Feliciano, Ludwig, Kiku, Yao, Steve, Ivan and himself, Toris and another sex slave, Feliks were there but they said they will only start playing in the middle. They have just a few coins to trade.

The game started with Francis of course daring Arthur to take his clothes off, receiving a punch. The Brit did the deal, placing the clothes on his lap, Francis complained but Arthur, a good diplomat, said that he is refused and said that the dare was not that.

''Alfred."

''But chou I though you were going to choose me."

''No, you are trying to get into my pants!''

''Non, I am trying to get into your ass. That's different!''

''You pervert'.' After a few more punches he returned to his place.

''Truth or dare''

''DARE! Ahahah''

''Huh… shut up, frog, I'm not going to dare him to do that!'' Arthur yelled to a whispering Francis.

''I will dare you to … sit on the lap of the most handsome person here."

''Oh _cher_ won't you be jealous?''

''You frog, I'm sure he doesn't think you are handsome!''

''So Alfred move…'' Francis rushed, Alfred kept sitting and blushing.

''Lad?''

''I am the most handsome here… '' he muttered glancing to Ivan, who was smiling, amused.

''Narcissistic kid! That doesn't count!''

''The second one?'' Francis supplied again.

''Damn… '' Alfred got up and sat on a very shocked Ivan that barely had the time to close his legs to let him sit.

''Francis!''

''Tell me _cher_…I want a dare!''

''Revenge time!'' Alfred laughed and started thinking on something looking around

''I dare you not to take off any clothes until the end of the game!''

''NON! Why are you so cruel!''

''Ahah, frog, the kid has style'' Arthur smirked.

''Feliciano''

''Uh…Ludwig doesn't want me to say dare to you, so I got to stick with the truth.''

''Favourite sexual position, Feli, and you can't lie!''

''Oh, that's doggy style! I love when I grab Ludwig's chest while I…'' Ludwig covered his mouth, blushing furiously.

Many more were called. Yao took a chance to make them pay his money. Some got even more in debt, like Alfred. Kiku was glad enough to ask some truths to people, Francis asked Alfred about his brother, ''I dare you to talk about your brother and do not leave anything out…"

''You wanker! Don't ask it like that!''

''That's weird but let's see.. oh yeah. We have the same age and look similar… I always forget that ahahah." He continued to talk and Arthur and Francis exchanged looks but said nothing. Ivan noticed and frowned, Toris and Feliks joined and made Ivan wear a dress. Alfred didn't know if to laugh or to hide certain parts that became alive for some awkward reason, in the end almost everyone was wearing one dress.

''Ivan, _cher_, truth or dare?''

''I do not want you to dare me so truth''

''What's the most attractive thing about Alfred?''

Alfred looked down. Now he was in his place again and Ivan was glad he could not see the blush on his half hidden face. ''His eyes are very pretty, they show freedom and fierce spirit. His heart is also kind and good. I have to say that his optimism and good will are his most attractive traits… ''

''Don't you prefer to choose something more… physical?'' Francis teased, noticing the smile and blush on Alfred's face. Alfred looked with a raised eyebrow to Ivan, and Ivan decided to tease the lovely blush on his face.

''Ah, no, but he has a nice buttocks…''

''HEY!'' Alfred yelled

''But it is the truth, not too firm or too chubby."

"Why the hell you are talking about my butt, you bastard!''

Everyone started laughing and Alfred was lost in the light that appeared in purple eyes and the true smile Ivan gave.

A few more rounds and Francis yelled ''I surrender!''

''What are you talking about, frog?''

''I can't stay like this anymore!'' he started to take his clothes off.

''Don't…what are you? STOP!''

''_NON_! I surrender now you will have to punish me, _cher_…"

Everyone started laughing while a bushy blond started yelling obscenities.

''You will come with me to punish me, _amour_!'' With that he grabbed his arms and started dragging him away

''NO! HELP! SOMEONE! BLOODY HELL, SOMEONE STOP THE FROG!''

''Like, you can't stop Francis when he decided to undress Arthur,'' Feliks laughed.

''Does this always happen?'' Alfred asked.

''Yes'' Ivan said smiling.

''So it's me…Alfred?'' Feliks smirked.

''Dare, of course!''

''Kiss Ivan.''

''What?''

''You heard me, go on…''

''Fine..'' Alfred stood up and walked to Ivan.

''You don't have to…'' Ivan said softly.

''Oh no… it's my dare is fine…'' With that he pressed his lips to the other's, closing his eyes tightly. A few seconds of lips touching each other and Ivan started moving his mouth, making Alfred move his own, too. Alfred placed one hand on Ivan's face and Ivan placed one on his waist, bringing him closer. They lost track of time kissing each other until laughter and cheers were heard. They pulled apart, panting slightly, and a pink blush adorning their cheeks. Alfred moved to his place and looked around shyly, everyone was laughing and smiling except Ludwig, who was throwing a sharp glance at Ivan.

The night came to an end, in the end some of the couples ended almost not getting to their cells. Ivan was called and Alfred walked to his cell, a bit infatuated.

* * *

**Next:** requests ...

**Notes: -**

This is BETA!

Thank you for reading and reviewing ^-^

Sorry for any mistake


	14. Chapter 14

**Dark stained souls**

**RusAme slave AU**

**Warnings:** implied rape, pedophilia, abuse, slavery, sex, violence, fighting... includes **descriptive sex and abuse**

***I do not own hetalia or his characters***

* * *

''Master.'' Ivan said, recognizing the man in front of him.

''Ivan you won't play the games."

''What? Why?''

''Punishment. I know you kissed the kid."

''It meant nothing! It was just a game…"

''I want you away from him."

Ivan glared at the ground and nodded.

Winter came to him and grabbed his chin up and kissed him. Ivan kept unresponsive until Winter grabbed his soft cock roughly and bit his lip, forcing him to respond.

''Good, now you can go."

Once Ivan was outside, Winter spoke.

''Ludwig are you sure they have something together?''

Ludwig came from where he was hidden and nodded.

''It was a deep kiss, sir''

''Keep one eye on them."

.xxxxx.

Alfred was on his bed thinking. He couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. He felt so hot. It was so sexy, so different from every kiss he ever given and received. He started to think how would be to feel Ivan's hands on his body, touching and caressing him, how it would feel to having him pinning him on the bed kissing and ravishing his mouth while their hips rub and grind into each other, how would be to grab his erect shaft and stroke it. He knows it is at least as big as his own. He felt it while fighting. One of the bad things of corporal fight is that, you feel every part of your adversary, and he felt. He knows how soft Ivan's hair feels, how good is to feel his sweated chest on his own, on his back grabbing him.

He was erect and biting his lip, he could take care of that, right? Ivan was called. He won't be here so soon… just a few minutes and he will find release. No one needs to know. He pushed the covers down and his boxers followed making him hiss at the cold air of the night. An erect shaft standing and he held it, pumping it to full rock hard erection.

The hand continued rubbing softly and giving light touches to the hardened shaft while the other caressed the tights closer and closer to the hot flesh of his member. In a swift move, he grabbed his balls and shaft while squeezed moaning. The other hand starting to pump slowly but firmly the engorged cock. Soft pants left his mouth while he thought of Ivan - his parted lips kissing his chest and going down, down until he is facing his pulsing member, he licks and swallows it with practiced perfection. He gives a loud gasp, the purple eyes shining and looking up to him while that sinful mouth works on his shaft. His hand is pumping and rubbing furiously, desperate for release. At the moment he is about to hit the edge he opens his eyes only to see Ivan entering the room and, wide-eyed, leaving it quickly. He did not even notice the gaps of 'Ivan' he gave as he came over his own hand.

.

Ivan was pissed. He wanted to go to the games, it gives money, it gives reputation, it's good to release tension and anger. He was so lost in thought he barely noticed he was entering his cell. He stepped inside and faced a very flushed Alfred, blue eyes wide and hand on his cock pumping furiously. He quickly walked away trying, to calm his increased beating heart and trying to never forget the way Alfred gasped his name in the moment he came.

.

Alfred cleaned himself. 'Oh god oh god…' He couldn't think. This is so much worse than everything he ever did, he could die of embarrassment… He was glad the other walked away without a word though. 'Shit' he cursed under his breath. He laid trying to relax his breath and heartbeat, his cheeks flaming. Once calm, he left the room. Ivan was sitting on the ground with his head between his legs and he coughed into his hand

Ivan looked up, blushing, and stood

''I am sorry…I didn't know…'' he apologized.

"It was my fault…I am sorry…my bad…'' Alfred said awkwardly and they entered the cell.

They were ready to sleep when Alfred bit his lip and asked, ''could you…forget this happened?''

''Of course'' Ivan murmured, knowing well he will never forget that image.

During the night, Ivan moaned during sleep, and Alfred couldn't help to get hard again and think about how cute he looks during sleep.

.

In the morning Yao approached Alfred.

''When are you going to pay me back?''

''Uh.. I need more time… ''

''You have one week or I'll take it either way,'' Yao said and walked away, ponytail swinging.

Alfred sighed; at least he has one more week.

''Alfred_ cher_…I've heard you and Ivan.'' Francis made a lewd gesture with his hips and Alfred blushed remembering what he was caught doing.

''_Cher_? Oh… it happened?'' Francis said exited.

''Oh yes, lots of sex! If you count being caught masturbating..'' he muttered annoyed

Francis laughed and called Arthur telling him that news, Arthur smirked and gave a little laugh

''Lad, you brought life to this place… ''

''He is simply amusing!'' Francis agreed.

Really, he wanted to die.

The rest of the week passed quickly and Ivan said nothing, but Alfred and him became a bit awkward. It noticed more on the trainings. Arthur noticed how their avoided using their legs. Francis noticed a certain bulge and Winter noticed a look on Ivan's eyes, he knows that look, he will erase that look.

.xxxxx.

''Ivan remember when I shoved this knife up your ass?''

Ivan was gagged with a cloth, back, shoulders and arms with cuts and bruises, a metal stick on his ass and he couldn't move because of the rope connecting his wrist to his ankles.

''It was a shame. I couldn't fuck you for two months after that, and still you bleed months later.'' Winter hummed in thought. He cut the cloth on Ivan's mouth, making a line on his cheek and placed the knife in front of his mouth.

''Lick it clean or I'll repeat that delicious moment."

On the end of the night he couldn't walk or talk and winter obliged him to sleep next to him still bonded uncomfortably.

* * *

**Next:** trading-

**Notes: -**

This is BETA!

Thank you for reading and reviewing ^-^

Sorry for any mistake


	15. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Dark stained souls**

**RusAme slave AU**

**Warnings:** implied rape, pedophilia, abuse, slavery, sex, violence, fighting... includes **descriptive sex and abuse**

***I do not own hetalia or his characters***

* * *

*ANNOUNCEMENT!*

All the chapters are being replaced for the beta'd ones, Thanks for waiting.

I'll post every day as promised!

A special thanks for my beta **vodka sunflowers**

( u/4033148/)

Thanks for the reviews and favourites lovelies. And I hope you do enjoy this story, now it has quality right?


	16. Chapter 16

**Dark stained souls**

**RusAme slave AU**

**Warnings:** implied rape, pedophilia, abuse, slavery, sex, violence, fighting... includes **descriptive sex and abuse**

***I do not own hetalia or his characters***

* * *

''AHAH man thank you guys…'' Alfred laughed. His birthday came and everyone said something or gave him something, mostly bread and fruit, good enough for him.

''Cher, I will take you cake, I don't even care if I get whipped to bring you that!'' Francis said hugging him.

''Francis man… you are awesome!''

''Lad…you are…fine… '' Arthur hugged him awkwardly and blushed deep red.

''Ahah look at you Artie, being nice…how weird!''

''Yes, yes, don't get used to it!''

.

A few hours later Ivan walked to him and hugged him a bit too tightly.

''Ivan, air!''

''oh sorry,… I wanted to congratulate you, I do not have nothing to give you so I'll do you what my sisters do to me!'' he said cheerfully.

''And what's that?''

''A hug and a kiss!'' with that he kissed his cheek softly and walked away leaving Alfred blushing red and touching his cheek with a stupid smile.

.xxxxx.

''Mathieu _mon amour_, you are so big! I can't believe you are taller than me, you were so little…'' Francis sobbed.

''Shut up, you overreacting old man!'' he laughed softly

''Don't wound me, _cher._''

''Thank you guys… you are like a family to me…'' Matthew said softly.

''_Cher_, we want to give you something today''

''You don't need…''

''We really want to give you something, lad.''

''_Cher_, we think we found your brother.''

.xxxxx.

Ivan heard about Alfred's debt to Yao. He knows Yao. Yao is older than him. He has been there even for more years. He is a great fighter and a big opportunist. They used to be close. They now are sour, but still in good enough terms.

''Yao Yao, how nice to see you,'' Ivan said.

''Ivan, what are you doing here, this is not your training place''

''Ah, I came to talk to you''

''Come with me ''Yao said, always an astute man, a business man at heart. They walked to an isolated area in the bathroom, unaware of the tall blond following them.

''How much does Alfred owe you?"

''It depends, how are you thinking to pay it?''

''Body."

''Ah.. shame… he owes only a blowjob then."

''Will you clear his debt?''

''Why?''

''Because I know you will make him owe you his body and you want that."

''Why would you refuse _me _to have him, Ivan?''

''He doesn't belong here."

''Hum… well you are much better than a slob of a fuck."

''So will you clear his name if I do it?''

''Sure, don't you prefer the debt to grow?'' Yao asked innocently.

Ivan glowed and Yao grabbed his ass. ''I really would prefer this to your mouth."

''Take what you have and do not be greedy, Yao."

He kneeled on the ground and pushed the rag down pumping the older man to erection.

''I preferred you before, Vanya."

''I also liked you better before so we're even'' he muttered playing with his balls and starting to lick the erect member

''Ah, Ivan, you are still so good."

Ivan pulled his mouth off his shaft and growled at him, ''this won't leave here, understood?''

''But of course. Now put your mouth to use."

Ludwig got out of the bathroom with a smirk on his face.

.

At the training, Winter came to watch. In the end he grabbed Ivan and kissed him ,thoroughly making Alfred angered, wanting to protect Ivan and feel jealous that someone was doing that to him.

.xxxxx.

''Mathieu, we really think it's him."

''Yes. He is exactly like you. He is loud and stubborn and has a cowlick like you said…''

''It can't be him… I'm sure he is dead, I lost sight of him and heard him scream."

''Maybe you created that in your mind to protect him…that happens…'' Francis glanced to Arthur.

''His birthday is also today, everything matches."

''But…he is fine? And here? ''

''Yes lad… your brother came to get you."

Mathew started to cry, holding Francis tightly.

.xxxxx.

''Yao… I don't have the money… ''

''Don't worry about that, someone took care of that."

''What? Who?'' Alfred stared, dumbfounded.

''Ivan, he cares about you… silly man always chooses idiots."

Alfred ignored the insult and walked away, why would Ivan pay for him? And with what money?

.xxxxx.

''Ivan.. I want to ask something."

''Yes…''

''If you don't have money but you owe something, you can make deals?''

''Yes."

''Which kind of deal?''

''Well…you can trade things or use your body as payment… not everyone accepts that, most prefer money."

''YOU BASTARD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?'' Alfred yelled.

''I only made a trade… do not fret about it, Alfred."

Alfred stared at him - trade? If It's a trade, it's okay right? What did he trade, though?

''Thanks… I don't know how to repay you….''

''You're welcome'' Ivan said with an end tone that left no room for discussion.

"But…"

''I said you're welcome.'' With that Ivan pushed the cover rags up and turned, missing the blushing blond biting his lip while staring at his back.

''Hey Ivan…''

''Yes?''

''When I find my brother I'll take you and your sisters with us…''

Ivan tensed. ''What?''

''Yeah…then you won't have to stay here, I will be with you to help protect them, You said they are sweet, so I don't mind… my bro is also very sweet I'm sure he will help take care of them too…''

Ivan smiled softly. ''You are a dreamer…''

''I'm telling the truth… you don't have to stay here forever."

''Goodnight Alfred." Ivan didn't believe but couldn't stop smiling at that.

''I promise Ivan…I will take you with me…'' With that, Ivan started crying for the first time since Gilbert's death and Alfred slept, completely oblivious.

* * *

**Next:** Alfred will be asked for something~~

**Notes: -**

This is BETA!

Thank you for reading and reviewing ^-^

Sorry for any mistake


	17. Chapter 17

**Dark stained souls**

**RusAme slave AU**

**Warnings:** implied rape, pedophilia, abuse, slavery, sex, violence, fighting... includes **descriptive sex and abuse**

***I do not own hetalia or his characters***

* * *

''What do you think of love?'' Alfred bit his apple and looked to Ivan, crossed legged on the bed, staring into nothing.

''Why do you ask?''

''Francis is always saying things about it…''

''Hum…''

''So.. what do you think of it?''

''I do not think about it…''

''Why?''

''It's foolish for me to think I can love or be loved…''

''Why do you say that?'' For some reason the statement made Alfred feel sad.

''I am not allowed to love…''

''And be loved?''

''No one would want to love me'' Ivan laughed, a bitter cold sound, and Alfred flinched.

''Ivan…''

''Would you love a filthy monster?'' Alfred still had a few problems with the way Ivan's expression was so vacant most of the times. He learned how to read a bit his eyes and Alfred's own softened, reading pain and resignation .

"Yes."

"Idiot."

"You are the idiot here! Everyone deserves love,'' he stated with determination.

"Foolish dreamer."

.xxxxx.

''You are on strike.. '' Arthur stared glaring at Francis

''Of course, we need to fight for the few rights we have'' Francis supplied smiling

''… can you participate in a strike if you are a slave?'' Alfred asked curious

''ou-''

''No! this bloody frog is too stupid to understand he will be whipped because of this!''

''I don't care! I'm an activist in all my heart! I will keep here bathing on sun, continue to train your men while I check your ass please'' Francis said lying on the ground

Alfred was truly confused… he just learned that strikes exist… there are things truly amazing…

''Bloody pervert having a strike just to stare at my ass…'' Arthur continued to mumble until he was out of focus an amused French smirking

.xxxxx.

It was almost games week. Alfred is exited. Not only he will participate, but he will also meet most of the slaves, which gives him advantage to see his brother. He found out that Ivan won't be fighting and he is sure that's why he has stayed in a bad mood - the man likes his fights.

Ivan was called by Winter. Winter has been slightly distant. He doesn't care - he has been mad because he won't be in the games.

''Ah, Ivan you are here."

''Yes master."

''I made a decision. You will have a match in the Games. After that I have a surprise for you."

Ivan raised one eyebrow, surprises with Winter promise pain or humiliation, but he is in a better mood, knowing at least will have a combat.

''Yes master."

''Now I have something important to ask you, are you sleeping with the new kid?''

''No, never."

''Rumours say that you two are close," he teased a dark glint in his black eyes.

''They are just rumours, master."

''Ah… good, now on your kneels for me, little one. I am in the mood."

Ivan kneeled in front of him and waited for orders

''Make sure to be good and moan, understood?''

''Yes master.'' With that he started undressing Winter's pants.

.

''Hey lad, Winter called you."

''Now?''

''Yes, do you want me to go with you or you know the way?''

''Nah, I'm fine."

Alfred walked to the palace. He looked around but saw no one - a shame. He walked to Winter's chambers and heard muffed moans. 'No,' he thought, freezing in place.

''Open your eyes, Vanya, I want to see those eyes only for me."

Another muffed moan and Alfred was about to walk away when Winter talked again.

''We will have company in a few moments, little one. Make sure you don't stop or I'll fuck you in front of him."

'He is waiting for me,' Alfred realized. He closed his eyes and prepared himself, knocking on the door.

''Ah you are –hunh- late, Alfred."

Alfred entered into the room, staring into Winter's face, teeth clenched and fists at his side. "You called, master?''

''Yes, don't be shy you can look- I said to keep your eyes open!'' He pulled Ivan's hair roughly and Alfred looked down. Ivan was kneeling, mouth around Winter's dick, bobbing up and down on the erect member, face red and filled with shame, death darkened purple eyes. Alfred truly didn't want to look but he couldn't stop watching and Winter laughed. ''Ah where was I? yes, -ang- suck harder, Ivan, I'm close. You will fight with a fighter from another house –ohng that- after that the winners will have a party. It's your first party, make sure to win and clean yourself after that.''

Ivan sucked harder, cheeks hollowing, and Alfred moved his eyes to the side, not being able to watch anymore. It would be incredibly arousing if it was not Winter. It only was disgusting to see him kneeling and ashamed.

"Yes, master."

''Probably you will be called to breed noble women, you are no stranger to sex, right?''

''No, master."

'Great, if you need to know how to fuck a woman, Francis or Ivan can tell you. If you want to learn how to fuck a man ask Francis." He pulled Ivan's face away in time to come into his face. He panted and tucked himself into his pants while leaving the man kneeling. ''This one is mine, understood?''

Alfred was feeling vile coming to his mouth, how could he? How can Ivan not do anything? Why he watched and was not able to move? He didn't know if he was mad at himself, Ivan or Winter, he only knew he was pissed and a hint of desire in the back of his mind that he decided to ignore because he is not that repulsive to feel aroused at such a sight.

''Yes master."

''Ah, I could make you clean him with your tongue don't you think?''

No one said anything for a long time; Ivan made fists until his nails dug into his skin.

''Master I would like to continue this alone with you."

Alfred stared with wide eyes, he was putting himself in check for him .

''Ah, you are such a good boy Ivan, but of course. Alfred, you are dismissed."

With that he walked away seizing a glance of purple eyes. There was hate, pure hate and shame in those eyes. The hint of desire disappeared and soon enough Alfred was placing his lunch on the ground.

* * *

**Next:** Alfred finds a bit about the party after the games.. let's say it's a bit...

*cough* too much for him

**Notes: -**

This is BETA!

Thank you for reading and reviewing ^-^

Sorry for any mistake


	18. Chapter 18

**Dark stained souls**

**RusAme slave AU**

**Warnings:** implied rape, pedophilia, abuse, slavery, sex, violence, fighting... includes **descriptive sex and abuse**

***I do not own hetalia or his characters***

* * *

''_Cher_… you look pale."

''Are you okay, lad?''

''Fucking Winter… I hate him!''

''What happened?'' Francis asked placed a hand on Alfred's shoulder and Arthur walked near them, concern in his green eyes.

''He called while fucking Ivan…can you believe it?"

They shared a look and Francis nodded. ''_Oui_, we believe it…what did he tell you?''

''Not much.. Talked about the games and said that Ivan was his."

''Winter is a jealous man, Ivan's cell was empty for a reason, lad…''

''I don't care! I don't fucking care! Let me go, let me go!''

He started yelling and Francis hugged him. He punched the man's chest and continued yelling," It's not fair….it's not fair...'' Alfred eyes stung, tears gathering on the corners but he refused to shed them.

''Life is not fair Alfred…'' Arthur murmured quietly.

.xxxxx.

He only saw Ivan a day later on the cell, Ivan would not look at him and he truly understood but damn he can't stand being ignored.

''Don't ignore me'' he said quietly.

''I am not… '' Ivan sighed ''I am only keeping my distance, we are being watched, I am sure of it…''

''That's why you are avoiding me?''

''Yes…''

Alfred stood and sat near Ivan on his bed staring at him.

''Are you afraid?''

''I am not afraid of anything," he hissed.

''Liar.. you are afraid… of what?''

Ivan grabbed his shoulder and yelled, ''STOP! STOP! Leave my head leave my life! I was just fine without you!''

Alfred flinched and a sad look appeared on his face. Ivan only bent and placed his head on his shoulders, squeezing them as a silent apology.

''Why are you afraid?'' Alfred placed one hand Ivan's back.

''You don't understand… Winter won't stop until he kills you brutally in front of me…''

''That happened before?''

''Yes…Gilbert… he was Ludwig's brother."

''Uh…you were involved romantically?''

''Mostly physically, he made me feel good but I'm sure he used me a bit…."

''Are you afraid of liking me?''

''I already like you, Alfred."

''I also like you….'' Alfred murmured softly. They stayed like that for minutes in silence until Alfred placed his ideas together.. "May I sleep in your bed with you?''

Ivan looked up curiosity on his wide purple eyes. "Why?"

''When I was young my brother slept at my side… that always made me feel better…''

''You want to feel better…'' Ivan stated with guilt.

''I want _us_ to feel better… you do not deserve this shit…''

''You don't belong here, Alfred…''

''Neither do you…''

The lay on their sides facing each other. After a while Alfred grabbed Ivan and placed his head on his chest. Ivan hugged him tightly, and they fell asleep.

Francis passed by the cells. His objective was 'operation stick on the ass brit's cell' when he saw them sleeping in the same bed. He shook his head and continued his operation, not knowing he was not the only seeing that.

.

On the next day rumours that they were sleeping together became loud and Winter called Ivan again.

''Yes master."

''Come here and open your legs, sticking your ass up!''

Ivan obeyed and he shoved two dry fingers up his ass. Content with the result he asked him to undress and checked his body for marks and scratches.''You didn't have sex…'' he stated.

''No, should I have?''

''Don't be insolent, you know I don't want you near that kid!''

''He is a man and we share a cell, that's all''

Winter gave him a slap and laughed. ''I think you need more punishments! I'm so sorry this night I won't be in the house or you'd bleed that ass to death!''

''Yes master…''

.xxxxx.

''Hey Toris."

''Al… we have a delicate question to ask…'' Toris sad nervously.

''No, I didn't sleep with him."

"Not that…''

''Oh…good…I'm getting tired of this shit. I don't want winter to be pissed off…'' Alfred whined.

''Are you a virgin?''

''What!''

''Like place your thing on anyone's whole. It's like totes hot and good'' Feliks supplied.

''God.. not that, I'm not a virgin, I meant, why do you need to know?''

"Uh, and…"

''spill it Toris'' Alfred grinned .

''Are you a backdoor virgin?''

''Backdoor?''

''Like on the ass'' Feliks supplied again, chewing something.

Alfred blushed faintly but grinned. ''Of course not,'' he lied.

''Oh… good.. ''

Alfred frowned and said, ''why?''

''The games are coming and ….you will be requested so you have to be prepared for everything…''

''Like totally prepared, bondage, pain, kinky women and men…it's totes weird the first time…''

''Yes…we only wanted to warn you.. you are a sweet kid but you'll see very nasty things…"

''And since these rumours started, lots of men want to fuck you hard.'' Steve appeared from nowhere, Steve is a good man, a neutral one that likes to mess with everyone.

''I'm a man… jeez… this people…''

.xxxxx.

''Alfred- san, you won't fight with weapons, so you will spend the morning training in corporal fighting, and the afternoon relaxing for the big training. Tomorrow you will spend the day fighting, so put lotion on your sore muscles. They will be even more sore tomorrow,'' Kiku warned.

''I'm nervous, you will be there, right?'' Alfred admitted.

''No, I will be fighting too so I can't watch."

''Aww…I want everyone to see how good I became.''

''I am sure you became pretty good now go do your training. Ivan must be waiting for you."

Alfred walked to the training room wondering about Winter's and Toris' words. He is not ready. He doesn't want to be used in such a way, it's disturbing and disgusting.. He looked at Ivan, who was talking quietly with Steve, how does it feel to be used? It must be awful… he looked awful… He had sex, he even had sex with two men, one drunk and the other for curiosity. He always topped though, he never felt ready for such intimate and delicate thing. Then another though came to his mind, how is it to receive? Is it good? Ivan would take him, wouldn't he? No one needs to know, and then he won't have to be afraid to loose his anal virginity with someone else… Ivan must know how to take someone properly, he is a sex slave too, he must top sometimes…. Alfred started to imagine how Ivan would look above him, grunting and thrusting into him, how his purple eyes would darken and look only to him, how his chest would move and his bangs would tickle his forehead. A shiver passed on his body leaving goosebumps on his skin, damn that's a hot image… He bit his lip, hopefully Ivan won't notice his erection. Fuck, he became rock-hard in seconds…

''Are you cold?'' Steve asked.

''Yeah yeah… a bit."

''Do not worry, you will warm soon enough, let's start'' Ivan said.

''Sure…'' 'I'm already warmed enough but sure…' he though in his head.

When they started, Ivan lifted him though the left leg. Alfred caught Ivan's legs and they fell both on the ground. Ivan stood and Alfred tackled him. Wrong move. Ivan was still shifting and standing, and Alfred fell, crotch on his ass. There's no way he will not notice _that_…Ivan only made a move of defence and continued. Alfred sighed in relief and Ivan whispered in his ears, ''don't be so relived, I felt that." He became stiff and blushed but continued, grabbing Ivan through the waist and tackling him down, a few more minutes passed and Ivan made the mistake of wanting to tackle Alfred down, Alfred bent, confident that Ivan would fall, but they both fell. 'Oh god! He's hard,' Alfred though when he felt something definitely big poking his side. Now was Ivan's time to blush and stand a bit too quickly with slight pants.

''Are you resting, Alfred?''

'Bastard…you're on!' he thought. Grabbing one leg and making him fall, they started to roll on the ground, wrestling, trying to make the other stay in the bottom place until one voice called them.

''Alfred, Ivan!'' Arthur yelled to them. They stopped. Ivan was under Alfred, and Alfred had his lips too near his open mouth. They looked to the side at the same time though when they noticed the position they were in.

''This is not playtime. Take your training seriously, will you?''

''Yes, sorry…'' Alfred started to stand leaving Ivan on the ground still panting and blushing.

''Come big guy, I won this one!''

''No, I won, you fell more times."

''I ended on the top."

''It doesn't mean anything."

A chuckle was heard and they looked to a very amused Frenchman. ''So sexual, _mes amies_, why don't you take that to my chamber,_ non_?''

''Shut up,'' they said at the same time and started fighting again, this time with a renewed sense of competition.

.xxxxx.

After lunch Alfred walked to his cell where Ivan was already. They were going to rest for a while in the cell before training. In Alfred's case he will have the afternoon for himself.

''Do you think I'm hot?''

''Why do you ask that, Alfred?''

''It's just… answer me and shut up!''

''You are very attractive, I thought you were confident in your looks'' Ivan raised one eyebrow.

''I am.. '' he murmured, biting his lip .''I'm a virgin….'' he said in a small voice.

Ivan glanced at him, wondering where this talk would go and Alfred corrected himself,

''not _a virgin_… a butt virgin you know.. I had fucked a man or other when came to the city but never… you know… '' he blushed heavily.

''And why are you telling me this?''

''I think I will be requested to receive…and I don't want to be a virgin…I don't know what they will want…" He sat on his bed glancing at Ivan, who was still lying on his bed.

''Francis can help you…he is very passionate and patient…he is also very good making love, not rough sex."

''I want you to take me…'' He glanced at the ground like a kid being scolded.

''I can't… ''

''Why not? No one would know…. ''

''Winter will know…''

''He won't…I won't tell anyone… ''

''I'm not the right person for that…''

''Why?''

''I'm a clumsy top."

"What?"

''I get nervous… I am only used to receiving, so I'm afraid I'm doing it wrong…'' 'I also don't feel it so I do it a bit too hard' he added in his head bitterly.

''Please.. I am sure you are great… didn't you learn?''

''Francis taught me a few years ago because I was too rough with the women…''

''See…I know you won't hurt me."

''I can't..'' he sat too on the bed and looked to the ground.

''I'm not him…that guy that died…it is just one time… no one needs to know…"

''Alfred… ''

''Don't you want me? I … ''

''It's not that…''

''I'm a bit scared… I don't want it to hurt." he admitted

Ivan looked to him and frowned. His own first time had been so long ago. It still hurts so much mentally. It had hurt so much for weeks….he can't let that happen…. he just can't…. ''You will be the death of me…"

''Is that a yes?''

''Yes…"

''Tonight?''

''In the middle of the night…I don't want anyone to know…''

''Where?''

''I would prefer to take you here… it will hurt less on the bed…''

''What will we need?"

''Ask Francis for lotion… it will help."

''Are you scared?'' he looked with slight hopeful and wide blue eyes. Ivan closed his own and lay down again, not wanting to admit that he was very afraid.

* * *

**Next:** Ludwig appears

**Notes: **so much sex on this story... I'm not even sorry~~

This is BETA!

Thank you for reading and reviewing ^-^

Sorry for any mistake


	19. Chapter 19

**Dark stained souls**

**RusAme slave AU**

**Warnings:** implied rape, pedophilia, abuse, slavery, sex, violence, fighting... includes **descriptive sex and abuse**

***I do not own hetalia or his characters***

* * *

''You are being very requested, Ivan,'' Winter said with jealousy in his voice.

''I'm sorry, master…"

''Don't be, it is good to know you are looking good. I don't want an ugly slave."

"Yes, master."

''I chose well when I took you, remember, Ivan?''

"Yes…master."

''You were so virginal even after being taken… lovely."

Ivan did not answer. He was doing his best not to punch the man while Winter caressed his hair mockingly. All the hate dissipate when he thought about the blond that placed such responsibility on his hands.

''Your surprise will involve this people, I am sure you will like it."

''Of course, master."

''Good, you are a good boy, Ivan.'' He continued petting his hair as if he was a dog. Ivan felt pathetic.

.xxxxx.

''Francis, I need something…

''Take it'' Francis gave him a small bottle of something.

''Uh… what's this?''

''Lotion, this one is perfect, it doesn't itch or smell.'' Francis winked.

Alfred blushed."How?"

''Ivan told me you would get this for him, and I'm not an idiot."

"Oh…" He was concerned now. What if someone else knows - will Francis tell people?

''I won't tell Winter but please do not make noise. There are many people who want bad things to you both."

With that Francis walked away and Alfred was starting to regret having asked Ivan.

.xxxxx.

''Ivan." Ludwig greeted Ivan in the shared bathroom. Ivan was taking a quick shower.

''Ludwig.'' He nodded and continued his bath.

Ludwig came to him and placed his hand on his wet back, making him stop and tense as the other simply internally smirks,

''Winter offered yourself to me, Ivan,'' Ludwig stated, and Ivan clenched his teeth.

''Did he?''

''Oh yes, he will let me take you and do whatever I want to you."

The hand on Ivan's back slowly wandered lower and lower until Ludwig grabbed his butt cheek roughly. ''I want to make sure you will stay with your legs closed until I have my way with you. After all I don't want a loose whore.'' Ludwig pushed a finger inside him and grabbed him making him bend. Ivan let his fists fall on his side, concentrating and focusing on the fact he can't touch this one. He can't kill or hurt him.

''Do not worry, kraut,'' he said dripping ice-cold from his voice. It was an insult that Ludwig ignored.

The finger kept moving in and out while the other hand grabbed his hair and he spoke into Ivan's ear, ''I will make you wish you were never born to meet my brother!''

He shoved Ivan to the wall and walked away with a small smirk on his mouth. Ivan could only think how good the faucet would look hitting Ludwig's head until it broke in a puddle of blood and brains.

.xxxxx.

''Luddy!'' Feliciano held the big man close to himself.

''Feliciano…''

''You don't look good…"

''I will do something very bad, Feli."

'' Do you still want to hurt Ivan?''

'_'Ja_, and I will make him regret fucking my brother."

''You know it was not like that, Gilbert was the one pursuing a relationship…''

''No, it was all Ivan's fault, he seduced my brother!''

''Ludwig, Ivan avoided him like you run from a plague. It took him more than a year to really do something with Gilbert…"

''He saw him die and did nothing."

''You don't know that, you were not there…''

''Feliciano… I'm a bad person, I know, but I can't let him live knowing it's because of him I lost my brother!"

''A vengeful soul is a lost soul, _mi amor_…''

''Feli.. don't ever change…''

''I won't and I won't leave you, whatever you do."

Ludwig kissed his forehead, and Feliciano was really afraid for both of them.

''Thank you, _meine liebe_."

.xxxxx.

''Ivan really did that again?'' Kiku asked, tensing.

''Yes, he also said that if Alfred owes me something, he will take care of it."

''Alfred-san doesn't need protection, he is very strong himself… does he know?''

''It seems so but he is trying hard not to ask anything now…''

''Are they involved?''

''I know Ivan, he doesn't get involved, he runs from it…''

''But Winter-san kept them together to test him…''

''I think he is waiting for them to make a mistake to be able to do something to Ivan…''

''I have a bad feeling about all of this."

''Since Ivan keeps using his talented mouth, I do not mind."

''You know I'm not comfortable with that, Yao."

''don't worry, Kiku… I won't fuck the man, I do not have a suicide wish."

''It's a shame. I truly like Al-san,'' he said sighing, still jealous of Yao. How can he still take sexual release from Ivan for his debts, is he not enough? But of course, it's Ivan, always the exotic snow boy… sometimes he just can't stand him, he still doesn't understand how Alfred likes him so much…. He looked to his side,Yao was still checking the wood where he kept the names that own him something, he wished he was not so addicted to business, it's always his priority…

.xxxxx.

''Ah Michael, no, you won't be allowed to sleep with my slave''  
''Master you said-''  
''No, I made up my mind, my slave is not some whore that everyone can have, understood?''  
''Yes, Master...''

* * *

**Next:** SMUT *rolls in feelings*

**Notes: **both endearing words from Feli and Ludwig mean _'my love'_

This is BETA!

Thank you for reading and reviewing ^-^

Sorry for any mistake


	20. Chapter 20

**Dark stained souls**

**RusAme slave AU**

**Warnings:** implied rape, pedophilia, abuse, slavery, sex, violence, fighting... includes **descriptive sex and abuse**

***I do not own hetalia or his characters***

* * *

Alfred was nervous. Ivan was on his bed and they were making time. He noticed Ivan was avoiding speaking or looking at him. His guess was that he is afraid. As the hero that he is, he won't back down but it doesn't mean he can stop the disturbing feeling in his stomach and chest. It felt like millions of bugs crawling and his chest and his heart pounded hard. It was not totally a bad feeling though.

He started trashing around, not content with being silent and quiet like Ivan, he looked to his side and met deep purple eyes watching him.

''What?'' he hissed.

''Stop that. If you changed your mind, tell me, and we can sleep instead,'' Ivan said, a hint of something in his voice.

''No, is not that… I think we can start… '' he said awkwardly and bit his lip.

Ivan stood and walked out of the cell. After checking if it was safe, he entered and sat on his own bed.

''I think you are right…''

Alfred walked to Ivan's bed and sat by his side. ''You don't want this…'' he stated softly.

''It's not that Alfred… I….'' He frowned, looking at his own hands; he can't deny he desires the blond, but this is a big mistake….

''You don't have to…'' Alfred murmured. He truly wished he could do it with Ivan first. He is handsome, strong, attractive and - let's face it, there were many, many boners because of that man. But he can also ask Francis or someone else that will treat him nicely…such feeling gave him a pang of disappointment, especially because he doesn't want to do it, he only wants to save his brother and Ivan… he never thought he would have to _'sell'_ himself.

"I do not want someone else to take you!'' Ivan said, angered, Alfred smiled, the disappointment leaving and anxiety coming instead.

''So take me….'' He placed his arms around Ivan.

''I will do this properly! Tell me if it hurts!'' Ivan turned and placed his hands on Alfred's sides, staring into deep blue with his deep purple ones.

''Yes… thank you'' Alfred murmured before leaning in and kissing Ivan, who responded, opening and caressing his lips with his own.

Lips brushed and fought, tongues caressed and twisted exploring each other mouths and when the kiss deepened, Ivan laid Alfred softly on the bed, touching his still-covered flesh. He quickly changed that though, and looked at the body he has been watching for weeks, breathless. Alfred wouldn't have any of that and did the same to Ivan, grinning until he removed the last piece of cloth.

''Not fair! Why are you bigger than me? I'm above average!'' Alfred's pride was wounded. He was not that much bigger, just enough to hurt his big pride. Only half hardened, he can see that Ivan is bigger.

Ivan rolled his eyes and laid again above him, kissing and sucking on the flesh with unexpected gentleness.

Alfred only felt pleasure, the big body covering his, the other heartbeat on his, the sloppy and wet kisses on his neck, collar and chest, it was better than anything. Soon enough, he found himself moaning and panting softly.'' I won't break."

''If I will take you, we will do this my way,'' Ivan said firmly, trying to hide the fear he was feeling. Alfred grabbed his head and brought him to a deep and strong kiss, teeth clacking and tongues fighting.

Alfred started rolling his hips, feeling the hardened member touch the other's, already as hard as his own. He stared at Ivan, who understood the urgency and started to move down, kissing, licking and biting everything he found until he looked up in front of the young blond erect member.

Alfred's breath caught and he felt himself twitch. Ivan asked for the lotion and he gave it over, resting his hand on Ivan's hair while trying to ignore the image of Winter taking advantage of Ivan that popped into his mind for a second - he is not using him right? No, this feels right, it is right.

''This will feel weird,'' Ivan said after a few licks on his erect cock and placing the lotion on his fingers.

A finger entered and the other hand steadied Alfred's hips, which moved, not used to the weird feeling. Alfred panted, watching with fascination and lust at the way Ivan licked and sucked him while inserting another finger and move it inside him. Two fingers scissored and rolled inside Alfred and he was not feeling pain, only a strange filling sensation and burning. The third one entered and now yes, he could feel pain and the body rejecting the fingers. Ivan kept working on the erect member in front of him trying to make Alfred forget the fingers working thoroughly inside his anus.

Alfred gasped when a wave of pleasure ran through him and Ivan smirked, working the fingers for a few more moments before pinching his nipple with one hand and move himself up to suck on the other. Alfred mewled and panted, trying to keep the pleasured moans from leaving his mouth.

Ivan, for the first time since Gilbert, was feeling. He felt warm, he felt pleasure, he felt desire, lust he felt protective and possessive for the body under him, beautiful and sprayed under him, gasping and moaning his name, a stubborn cowlick defying gravity on his sweated hair and Ivan couldn't wait more, his erection was leaking and so painful he couldn't think more.

''I'm going in, lay facing me and open your legs I want to see you, I will take you properly.'' 'Not like a whore' he added bitterly in his mind, 'not like I was.' He shook off the thoughts when he saw the smile Alfred flashed him.

Alfred smiled warmly and opened his legs eagerly; Ivan pushed one leg up on his shoulder and positioned himself in front of the puckered hole. He pumped his angered erection a few times to reduce the ache and entered him while holding his lower back up and closing his eyes, a delightful heat taking him and replacing the usual cold on his heart and body.

The blue-eyed blond shivered and bit his lip, feeling the big member entering him slowly. It hurt, not that much but it hurt. He looked up to Ivan who had his eyes closed and open lips gasping softly and he placed a hand on the blushed cheeks, feeling the member finally fully inside. Alfred could swear he never saw something so beautiful on his life. He truly had to touch that face just to feel it was real.

Ivan thrust once, sitting himself fully on the willing body under him, and for a moment could only think of the warmth and pleasure, a soft and calloused hand on his face making him shiver. He thrust slowly in and out in a lazy pace, letting Alfred adjust. He opened the eyes when the dread and fear of what he was doing came to his mind. Again, fear filled eyes stared at blue concerned ones and he stopped thrusting, shaking above the body, and still inside him.

''No… I can't…''

''Please.. don't stop, it's okay!'' Alfred said, pushing him down to hug him and kiss his head and face "Please…'' It did hurt, itched and burned a bit, but was nice to feel so filled, so intimate.

Ivan calmed himself and nodded. He started again moving in and out, still shivering, the desire and fear still conflicting in his mind but the body reacting to the sensation around his erect member. He prodded for a while and found Alfred's prostate, earning a loud gasp and nails on his skin. He aimed there and started to pick up a quicker and deeper pace while panting and craving every inch of Alfred. He didn't close his eyes for more than a second, afraid of what he would see.

''I-Ivan'' Alfred moaned, clinging tightly to him.

''D-don't mark me… please… he will know…'' The dread was still there, but pleasure overwhelmed him. He kept fighting his mind, but his body was too focused on the building heat and pleasure spreading through his body.

''Sorry…oh god…Ivan…harder!'' Alfred panted, meeting the thrusts that started to become more erratic and desperate.

''Pump yourself, I can't while I'm holding both,'' Ivan stated, breathless leaning to place awkwardly his forehead on the others breath meeting and eyes staring deep into each other, the hand previously on the other's leg now on his lower back to keep them aligned.

Alfred couldn't think with pleasure. Yes, the burning was still there. but the pleasure was intense. He wanted more and harder. He pushed the man down on him, legs and arms around Ivan, hips meeting the deep thrusts Ivan gave.

A few more desperate and clumsy thrusts and Alfred came between them with a broken gasp. Ivan kissed his forehead and seconds later came hard inside him with a grunt falling on him and placing his head on the crook of his neck.

Alfred felt Ivan taking his soft member from him and heard a lewd pop, while he held the man above him, smelling the light blond hair.

''Thank you… it was perfect."

He felt Ivan shiver and shaking then something wet on his neck and pulled his face up, reddish-purple wide-eyed stared at him in fear, tears leaking silently.

''Ivan… don't."

''He will know…he will kill you!''

''No, he won't find out,'' Alfred spoke, fear adorning his face too. He won't know - he will make sure of that. He would kill him first.

After a few moment of staring, Ivan got up, tears no longer leaking but still on his eyes. ''Clean yourself and go to your bed please.'' His voice was somber and Alfred started to regret the most wonderful experience of his young life.

When he got back Ivan was hugging himself like a child but no longer crying, he sat on his bed and murmured.

''I'm sorry…''

''Don't be, I could reject you… but I didn't,'' Ivan murmured softly, voice deeper than usual.

''May I ask something?''

''yes''

''Did you enjoy it?'' He did, but what if Ivan didn't? He was afraid he used Ivan. Maybe he did. Oh god, he is a selfish bastard…he shouldn't…what if he hated it?

''… Yes… too much….''

''Ohh…'' Alfred was relieved, but didn't know what to say to ease the other and even his mind was fearful and doubtful now.

''I think Francis and Arthur know something about your brother."

''Why you think that?''

''They share many secrets together that no one should know, but they made too much questions… besides Francis was a bit too delighted on your birthday."

''Do you think they are hiding him from me?''

''Don't know, maybe, just find out. Take your brother with you if he is alive and don't ever come back."

''Ivan…''

''Please… don't stay here…''

Alfred closed his eyes and gave a deep breath. He laid and slept, on the middle of the night he woke up. Ivan was trashing and muttering things like usual, nightmares, this time 'don't die' and 'please' were on his lips and Alfred felt guilty.

* * *

**Next:** how will they act after? read and find out~~

**Notes: -**

This is BETA!

Thank you for reading and reviewing ^-^

Sorry for any mistake


	21. Chapter 21

**Dark stained souls**

**RusAme slave AU**

**Warnings:** implied rape, pedophilia, abuse, slavery, sex, violence, fighting... includes **descriptive sex and abuse**

***I do not own hetalia or his characters***

* * *

Ivan dreamt with the day Gilbert died, Winter made him watch every single torture and every single second until he gave his last breath. Ivan tried to fight; he killed a few men and was trapped with ropes and chains right in front of the place where Gilbert would suffer. Winter laughed and made him open his eyes most time, he fucked Ivan in the middle, the sadistic bastard, Ivan just wanted to cry and die but he did not shed a tear, not in front of that Bastard.

Gilbert, strong and a fighter himself gave Ivan and Winter his last words, to Ivan he asked forgiveness and admitted he used him to get into Winter's chamber and kill the man, or at least give him food poisoning, which he truly gave a few times, to Winter he pronounced an ancient course and wished him a painful death.

Ivan's next month was in pain, closed in a cell alone and broken, the following he refused to see his sisters until Winter found him craving a dagger onto his own neck and said that everything he did to himself he would to his sister after his death, it was the moment he realised not even death could set him free.

.xxxxx.

Once awake he looked to the bed on his side, a sleepy blond snored sprawled on the bed as usual. He was leaving the cell when Francis appeared.

'_'Cher,_ take a bath and take that fear from your eyes."

''Leave me alone, Francis."

''Ivan, no one will know if you act normally. Winter is still out of the house and won't be back until later. Those scratches on your back can and will be from the training, and you two will act normally."

''You always know, he is the same''

''_Non_, he is not, he is too blind to see love. Now go and put your creepy smile on your face."

''I don't have a creepy smile,'' Ivan grunted, ''and it's not love."

''_Oui_ and I'm not a pervert. Shoo. I have a man to wake up with kisses.'' He winked and walked away.

Ivan bit his lip, maybe he won't know…maybe… but it's not love, he can't love… and no one would love him.

.xxxxx.

''When did you start having poor vision, Matthew?''

''Huh…don't know…I don't see very well without this glasses, but I only noticed after coming here, near things started to become blurry…''

''Ah, that makes sense. I do not remember you without them though…''

''You said Alfred doesn't use glasses…''

''He doesn't, but Arthur suspects he sees badly outlying things…''

''Have you talked with him?'' Matthew asked worrying his lip.

''not yet… are you scared, _cher_?"

''A bit… what if he hates me?''

''That's impossible _mon petit,_ you are lovely. After all you have hair like mine,'' Francis chuckled.

.xxxxx.

Alfred was worried. He didn't see Ivan, and Francis told him to act normally. He was sure that no one would notice anything. Well, tell that to the pain in his rear. It is not that bad it just stings…he was broken of his thought by a hand on his shoulder.

''Good morning, chap.'' Alfred screamed and punched Arthur hard in the stomach.

''Oh GOD I'm so sorry, Artie…"

''Bloody hell, why did you punch me?''

''You scared me!''

''I always compliment you like this!''

''But… you scared me.. don't appear behind people!'' Alfred frowned, not his fault.

''My belly… I don't know how you haven't broken a bone or a nose in your trainings, that strength is deadly."

''Yeah, I keep it under check…''

''What?''

''Duh, would you want me to use my full strength on someone? I would kill them.''

''You stupid idiot, you should push your strength to the limit!''

''Hey, I use a good part fighting Ivan!''

''Are you even stronger?''

''Duh! I'm a hero. I can't be unfair and use his gift for his selfish reasons…'' Alfred stated proudly.

''You… you…. wanker! Why haven't you told me?''

''Why bother?''

''I would let you fight with Ludwig!''

''Oh..'' realisation came to Alfred, truth be told, he hadn't pushed his strength to the limit but he truly worked hard, gained resistance and body built to carry that strength. Now he can use most of it without ending in a mess of limbs on the ground, too tired to move.

''Come… let's train."

He finished his training with Arthur and trained with Kiku, after that with Steve, Edouard and a few others until he trained with Ivan. He was slightly concerned but when the tall man entered the room with his usual creepy smile and smug look his concerned melted. Yes, no one will need to know.

.

''They are letting their hands linger, you should tell them to prevent that, _lapin_…'' Francis told Arthur, watching a very eager Alfred fighting a cautious Ivan.

''I know but I can't tell them that here and if that changes too drastically things will be noticed..''

''I am concerned…''

''Don't be…the games will come and our plan will be work..''

''_Cher_ ,do you think he will try to take Ivan from here?''

''I have no doubt…''

''And that doesn't concern you?'' Francis raised one eyebrow.

''My old friend, my fairies are keeping one eye on them. We don't have to worry.''

''You old lunatic!'' Francis laughed, groping his ass before taking his leave to the house.

.xxxxx.

Today was Ivan the first in the cell. Alfred spent more time training and Winter was too tired and busy with noble men to request him. An awkward silence followed until Alfred decided to try to change that. ''How are you?'' he said.

Ivan raised one amused eyebrow but complied. ''Fine and you?''

''Tired, they pushed me pretty hard today..''

''It's normal, the games are in a few days."

''What happens at the party?''

''Many things…''

''Like?''

''You mostly eat, drink, dance and have sex''

''Oh…''

''Did I hurt you?'' Ivan asked quietly.

''Uh? Oh…no…just …a slight sting In the morning…'' he said, face reddening.

''Good…''

A few more minutes and Alfred chuckled. ''You lied…you are not clumsy….''

''How do you know that?'' Ivan looked at him, amused.

''I have been a top… you were fine….'' 'Extremely good was more fitting' he thought.

Ivan hummed and Alfred bit his lip. "Are we going to be awkward because I asked you…"

''No'' Ivan interrupted

''Well this is not totally normal…'' Alfred muttered.

''I am sorry…''

Alfred stared at Ivan, who was also staring at him. He truly wanted to go there and tuck under the same rags that him, holding each other because of the short space. His vision shifted and he was staring into closed fists grabbing the cover rag of Ivan's bed.

''You… want me to sleep there?''

Ivan didn't blink. He kept the same vacant expression but his eyes softened, and he gave a tiny shy nod.

''Cool!'' Alfred said, standing. He corrected himself quickly. ''I mean…if you want…''

He laid on the bed and two arms circled around his chest while he laid his head on the other's shoulder. Ivan felt good with him on his side. The fear was less and the warmth spread through his body. 'Just once,' he told himself, 'just this once, I need comfort.'

''Where did you get this?'' Ivan asked, placing a hand on Alfred's chest on the right side right above a scar.

''When I was little Mattie was falling of a tree I insisted we should climb, so I pulled him up and fell. When falling a branch, cut me deep enough to leave this…''

Ivan hummed and snuggled into his hair, closing his eyes, keeping the soft touches on Alfred's exposed chest and arm. Alfred returned the gesture feeling Ivan's arms, happy that the awkwardness was gone. He stopped his hand on the scarf around Ivan's neck and felt Ivan stirring. "How were done those scars to your neck?'' Alfred could guess enough that it was Winter or Storm. He had the chance to stare at them in the many training sessions they had in which Ivan was obliged to drop the scarf. With his pale skin only the darker scars were preeminent though. ''You don't need to tell me if you don't want."

''Its okay… some were made by a spike collar, some nails, some…ah… I am not sure what that was…'' Ivan was soon lost in thought and Alfred frowned, feeling again possessive and protective for the older male.

''What will happen to you if Winter dies?'' Alfred asked, intrigued. He intends to kill him after saving Matthew. He also wants to take Ivan but is afraid Ivan is too stubborn to go.

''I do not know. Probably the next owner will not want me, so I'll be just a fighter…''

''A free fighter?''

''A slave fighter is never free, there are no free people in this house."

''Why don't you leave…they hate you, they will hurt you every chance they get if you stay."

''I can take care of myself''

''Why don't you leave, Ivan? Tell me the truth, damn it!''

''I do not know how to be a free man, I only know how to fight…''

''You learn…''

''If people find what I am here now they will …''

''They don't need to find out."

''My sisters…I can keep providing for them if I stay here."

Alfred sighed. He doesn't understand. Ivan is strong - he can see that. He knows that but why is he so attached to this hell? He surely is better than this.

''I can't change your mind to come with me, can I?''

''No…'' Ivan said softly.

''Why?''

Silence.

"Do you think you deserve this?''

Still no answer.

''Oh god, you do! What the hell! You don't!''

''Alfred… please…''

''No! you need to get out of there! You don't see how you are? You are better than this!''

''Alfred…'' Ivan face kept emotionless but his body tensed further. Alfred shifted and cuddled into the unresponsive man.

''I think you are worth much more than this…''

Ivan closed his eyes and bit inside his lip wrapping his arms tighter on the others chest, they fell in silence .

''Don't think about it…'' Ivan said, lips on his hair.

Alfred couldn't stop thinking tough and was truly angered. Somehow, Ivan knew.

''I said don't think about this, Alfred, sleep'' Alfred felt the arms squeezing him a bit and drop loose around him. Only when Ivan was snoring he realized something: 'how did he know I was still thinking about it?''

* * *

**Next:** Alfred will find that Matthew is alive-

**Notes: -**

This is BETA!

Thank you for reading and reviewing ^-^

Sorry for any mistake


	22. Chapter 22

**Dark stained souls**

**RusAme slave AU**

**Warnings:** implied rape, pedophilia, abuse, slavery, sex, violence, fighting... includes **descriptive sex and abuse**

***I do not own hetalia or his characters***

* * *

Alfred was walking through the arena near the bathroom thinking about the games when he heard a riot. He saw a man leave the bathroom with a broken nose and another with an arm on his chest. As the hero he is he had to know what was happening. He was stopped stepping on something - a cloth, faded in colour. It was Ivan's scarf. He picked it up and ran to the bathroom, voices getting louder, a pang of anger inside his chest. He grabbed the scarf tightly.

''Oh, but he won't know, use your tights and that mouth and no one will know'', a voice said.

''Some of us want just to watch, whore, you didn't need to hurt us,'' another said.

''Are you afraid that you little boyfriend will find out?'' Alfred now was getting worried, how many? He can't enter there like this…

''SHUT UP AND LET ME GO BEFORE I CUT OUT YOUR TONGUE AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!'' Ivan yelled, a strange sound coming from the usually levelled man.

''Oh dear, he's becoming feisty it seems Winter is getting soft with you, boy-toy."

''You know we have a bet and Ludwig is winning, but I do not like to loose,'' Michael, a fighter and Ludwig's comrade, said, amused.

''Maybe we can fuck him tomorrow. Winter always wants him tight for the games, I bet he won't fuck him.'' A different voice.

''Even if he notices, he will blame the kid…I want his ass too. We shou-

''Don't touch him!'' Ivan said, levelled.

''Are you willing to trade? We know you already did-''

''LET HIM GO!'' Alfred yelled, not able to listen more. Jealousy, anger, guilt and possession all mixed. He looked around and four men were holding Ivan down. One kneeled, grabbing his legs, two secured his arms and one behind him held his waist and held a knife very close to his exposed neck.

''Oh your fuck buddy is here, he seems to want to join."

''I said let him go, Francis is already calling Winter,'' he lied.

The men changed looks. Antonio was nearby just watching with a slightly disturbed face but doing nothing. He stared at Ivan, purple eyes were filled with hate and anger.

The men exchange looks and shoved Ivan down, one of them, Michael, slapped his ass and they walked away.

''Your lucky your fuck buddy came, I was ready to use those tights, mouth and cum in your face."

Once they were out Alfred let his face drop the rough look and walked slowly to Ivan, who was now kneeling on the ground. None of them spoke until Antonio finally decided to walk away.

''You shouldn't enter here alone, they could take it out on you,'' Ivan said in a cold voice that was trying to get levelled again.

''I couldn't hear that, and stay quiet."

''Then you should have left."

''Do they do this a lot?'' Alfred ignored the stubborn man.

''Does it matter?''

''Did you really trade yourself for me?''

Ivan didn't reply, standing and starting to walk. Alfred stopped him with a hand on his chest and stepped to him, placing his head on his shoulder.

''You shouldn't…'' he said softly, he didn't like that he did that but he truly was thankful and touched.

''I had to…'' Ivan said softly, his voice levelled again. He placed one hand on the smaller blonde's back and Alfred looked up, pressing his lips to the strong jaw. Ivan closed his eyes, a closed fist on his side, and the hand on Alfred's back tensing. Alfred was moving away when Ivan brought him close and kissed him fully on the lips, a silent despair melting between them.

When they grew apart, Alfred smiled at his flushed face and caressed it. ''You are a bastard, you know?''

''You already told me…'' Ivan nodded, a tiny smile on his lips and walked away, taking the scarf from Alfred's hands while wondering why he felt that strong tameless urge to kiss him.

.xxxxx.

Alfred did not see Ivan the rest of the day. Ivan was sent to protect Winter to some place.

The night came and Alfred walked to the arena to watch the stars. His head was a mess. He felt heavy and flustered. Ivan brought him feelings he didn't like, as fear and confusion still he made him all bothered every time he would touch and see him. Alfred really didn't know what to think about it, maybe their growing relationship became more than it should…He wonders if Ivan realizes that and that's why he is trying to avoid him… 'Would he reciprocate?' He can't help wonder.

'_'Cher_, what are you doing here?'' Francis said softly, walking with some fighter at his side.

''Hey Franny…watching the stars…''

Francis raised one eyebrow and sent the man away in front of him, telling him he would go after a little chat. The man was not amused but Francis kissed his cheek and he obeyed. Alfred wondered if Francis ever felt used even when agreeing, that could enlighten him a bit about Ivan… did he felt used when he asked? He can't stop wondering.

Francis sat near Alfred and looked up, a soft tone on his usually velvety voice. '' Ivan used to watch the stars every night before Gilbert died…he doesn't admit it but they were deeply attached even if they didn't love each other…the only time I saw Ivan cry was when Gilbert died..''

''Why are you telling me this?''

''I know that Ivan cried when he touched you, didn't he?''

''How?'' Alfred asked in disbelief.

''When I slept with him the first time we were ordered because I had to teach him how to stay erect even when he didn't want to…"

Alfred was about to protest when Francis closed his mouth with his finger. ''He was asked to breed a little woman, barely 14 years and he was naturally not able to do so…''

''How does that relate?''

''He is a sensitive man under all those layers. He feels, but only a few times can express it. He wanted you for a long time. He is mentally tired and used, and he is very afraid. I am sure that with you he felt pleasure for the first time in years and became afraid…''

''How do you know all this?''

''_Cher_… I like to observe, I know him for a long time and my best friend was Gilbert, I know more from the man than he thinks…besides I'm very astute in things of the heart…''

Francis touched a blue silk piece of cloth wrapped on his wrist and Alfred decided to change the talk.

''What's that?''

''Oh this?'' He showed the wrist. ''It is a little reminder…''

''Of what?''

''Of my true heart."

''What?''

''Whenever I have to sleep with someone, I place this on my wrist to remember where my true heart lies."

''That's strange… '' he noticed it was badly cut, and frowned.

''Where's the other half?''

''On someone's knee''

''Who?''

''My husband."

''You are married?'' he asked in disbelief, he would never guess with the things he does with Arthur, does Arthur even know?

''We vowed our hearts to each other, it is the same thing."

''That's bullshit."

"You never vowed anything, but can't leave him here, it's the same."

''How do you know I want to leave?'' 'Only Ivan knows' he added in his head.

''You are not subtle and soon you three will be able to do it."

Wait…three? Ivan said he knows something but…

''Francis, is my brother alive?''

Francis tensed and stood up. ''_Cher_ don't! I can't tell you yet!''

Alfred grabbed his shoulders tightly with cold eyes and whispered, ''Is he alive?''

''_Oui_! We were waiting for the right time. I'm sorry!''

''Where is he?'' Alfred asked a smile creeping on his face. ''Where?''

''Kitchen, he works in the kitchen. I didn't know but I saved him from becoming a sex slave."

Alfred stared at him with an open mouth. ''You did?''

''Of course, why would I be a sex slave, if I was a fighter and a kitchen chef?''

''I didn't know… I though knowing how to cook was a French thing…''

''I have to go, please trust me, Arthur will tell you everything later, we have a plan but if you want to take Ivan with you, you need to wait a bit more…''

''You two thought about that?''

''_Cher_, Arthur is a strategic master mind and I'm good at finding everything, we are an invincible team."

'When are not fighting' Alfred thought.

Francis just laughed and walked away saying, ''Now keep it shut and don't ruin our plan."

Alfred continued to stare. His brother is alive, oh God for how long they have been hiding this? He is not sure if he is angry, but now he is too relieved to think about anything else.

.xxxxx.

Alfred ran to the cell and straight to a brick wall, said brick wall jumped a bit and stared at him.

''He's alive! My bro is alive!'' He kissed Ivan without thinking on he lips and quickly stood off blushing. ''Uh.. sorry.. I was too excited…"

''I see..'' Ivan didn't comment but an amused smirk was on his face.

''He is alive..God..now I can take him with us…''

''Us?'' Ivan asked, confusion on his face.

''Yeah I can't leave you here!''

Ivan walked to his bed and sat.

''What, you really though I would leave you here like this?''

''Stop, Alfred."

''No! You will be free. You are made to order around. You ever order around being a slave it's in your blood''

''As amusing as that story can be, it is also very annoying."

''You don't believe in me…''

''No, you will grab your brother, forget me and its fine, don't feel guilty about that."

''I could never…"

''You can and you will if you want you both to survive."

''I will kill him too…Winter I mean, I won't let him live…''

''If you do that you'll become a procured criminal."

''And? I will be a free and happy criminal."

''Stop dreaming, life is not like that!''

''And how is life Ivan? Take it all and do nothing?''

Ivan ignored him laying facing the wall and Alfred walked to his own bed, a cold feeling on his skin and hurt on his chest.

''I though you were smarter than this Ivan, you are the naïve one here…''

''I am not naïve."

''You still think like a child, he can't follow you forever, dead man can't keep you.''

''Dead man can haunt you'' Ivan said softly closing his eyes and grabbing his scarf tightly.

* * *

**Next:** events, events, the plan uhuh

**Notes: **-

This is BETA!

Thank you for reading and reviewing ^-^

Sorry for any mistake


	23. Chapter 23

**Dark stained souls**

**RusAme slave AU**

**Warnings:** implied rape, pedophilia, abuse, slavery, sex, violence, fighting... includes **descriptive sex and abuse**

***I do not own hetalia or his characters***

* * *

''So you have a plan."

''Yes, we have..'' Arthur said, whispering.

''I want to know, when will I see him, is he okay?'' Alfred whispered back, looking around.

''We are waiting for Francis…'' Arthur frowned, looking back.

''He was requested, you know it will take a while…'' Alfred said softly, looking down. Wait, what's that on his ankle?. was that the other side of the silk? A lot more used and dirty, but yes, it looked like it.

''You're his husband!'' Alfred said in awe.

Arthur flushed and yelled, ''That bloody frog had to tell you, didn't he!''

"Aww, so cute! You two are in love!"

''Shut up, you are also in love!''

''Hey, I'm not!''

''Oh really?'' Arthur raised one bushy eyebrow.

''Why do you keep telling me this?'' Alfred whined

''Stupid kids not realizing their hearts'' Arthur muttered.

''Don't be mean, _cher_, we were once like that, but the hate sex was_ fantastique_,'' Francis smirked and wrapped his arms around the Brit's waist.

''Let me go, wanker! You had to tell him, didn't you?''

''We can't hide love forever and the kid was needing guidance."

''You are not his brother."

''I am sure I am his big brother."

''You are not even related."

''We could be, I don't know his parents…''

''You are impossible."

''Guys, could you skip that and tell me about my brother?"

''Oh yes, _cher_, have you told him already?''

''No, I was waiting for you."

''How sweet, _mon amour.''_ He gave a peck to the bushy blond Brit and sat on his side facing Alfred.

''Well, Mathieu."

''Mathieu? He's Matthew."

''That was what I said, now let me continue. Mathieu is a domestic slave, he cleans the house and cooks, I taught him all he knows."

''Not everything, I hope'' Arthur snickered.

''Of course, he learned some recipes with other people.'' Francis ignored the double meaning for once, after all Alfred is terrifying when angry.

''Well…carry on'' Alfred rushed with impatience.

''I was able to trade a few favours to keep him as my help on the kitchen. Do not worry, he was not hurt. Before coming here, he only saw many bad things."

''Was he…you know…" he trailed.

''_Non_, he was not touched. I was able to prevent such a thing. The poor thing is still a virgin, too shy to meet girls and he's so cute, what a shame...'' Francis sighed and received a slap on his head.

''Don't be a pervert and let the lad be, he will do it when ready!''

''But he's 20, _mon amour_, he should find a nice lady or man, don't you think?''

''Just because not-''

''Guys…stop talking about my bro's sex life and get to the point."

''Well…so you came and I noticed you looked alike."

''Yes, and we started doing research and protecting you."

''Hey I don't need protection."

''Of course not, lad,'' Arthur snorted.

''I don't!''

''Carrying on, we asked you things and then we were sure you were his brother - twin brother more exactly. You never mentioned that!, We-'' Francis scowled.

''I never thought it was important.'' Alfred frowned; it was implicit in the part 'we look alike,' right?

''Never mind lad, so we told him and made a plan."

''But we had to adjust the plan to your heart's desires…''

''What?''

''Ivan…''

''Oh… hey, he's not-''

''So you will met him on the game's day in the after-party'' Francis concluded, not wanting to be interrupted again.

''Really?''

''Yes, after you breeding the young lady that will come for you, you will have some time alone and we will take you to him."

''But it will only be for a while, we don't want Winter to find out."

''Good, that bastard would kill him…'' Alfred said with a serious face.

''_Oui_, then there will be the party and you won't see him until one or two days after that…''

Arthur turned to Francis with a worried look. ''Do you know what's the big surprise Winter is going to make?''

''Non.. I heard it has Ivan as 'object' but I'm not sure…''

''Surprise?'' Alfred asked, confused.

''Oh boy, don't fool yourself. His surprises are always painful or humiliating…''

Francis bit his lip and looked to Alfred, then to Arthur, holding his hand tightly. ''You don't think it will involve him, don't you?''

Arthur looked at Alfred and shook his head ''No… you said no one knows, if someone knew, you above all, would know."

''_Oui _but… Ludwig is…''

''Belt up, nothing will happen."

Alfred was confused but didn't ask, a smile on his face. Finally he will be with his brother. Wait - he will breed a woman?

.xxxxx.

''Yes master'' Alfred vowed .

''Alfred you were requested to breed a woman, a young virgin lady."

''Sure, master." Alfred nodded.

''It will be after the games, so be sure to not be hurt.'' Winter was very confident in Alfred to win, after all he is indeed a brilliant fighter.

''Yes, master."

''Then I want you to come the main room. Someone will call you, there will be something I want you to see."

''Okay, master."

''You are dismissed, don't let me down''

''Yes Sir.'' Alfred started walking away

''Ivan enter now'' Alfred frowned and looked to his left side. Ivan was entering wearing bunny ears, a collar and nothing else. He was glaring hatefully to Winter and covering his vital parts with his hands, which did not much and Alfred wanted to know if he was wearing a tail but left the room, at the same time he was amused and angered, stupid Winter.

.xxxxx.

''Hey boy toy," a man said.

''What do you want?''

''oh nothing, just wishing you luck for the games."

''Oh…thanks,'' Alfred muttered.

''Oh not the games, more like the after party. Many of us requested you."

Alfred clenched his teeth. ''You can't request me. I'm a fighter, not a sex slave."

''You are still a slave and I'm sure Winter won't mind to punish the man fucking his whore." Alfred punched him hard on the jaw and the man fell on the ground, tears pricking in his eyes.

He is really tired of these bastards. Some of them really tried something before. Of course his super strength was able to prevent many things. Sometimes Arthur or Francis would appear, and some would appear injured the next day. Those he was sure were Ivan's work, the snow bastard..a smile grew on his lips, but then he frowned, shit…

.xxxxx.

Alfred and Ivan were in their cells, a little talk on the same bed, some touches, and soon enough they were kissing and groping each other, the previous fight forgotten.

'Just once, just once, he makes me fee so good and warm,' Ivan thought, trying to ignore the fear creeping into his mind.

''Ivan…we are fucked,'' he gasped as his neck was licked and bit hard enough to make it red but not to leave marks for the next day.

''Yes… we are,'' Ivan said between kisses and licks.

''I really want you…'' Alfred admitted, grabbing his hair and forcing him to meet his eyes.

''I also want you but…'' Ivan trailed off, eyes gazing in sadness.

''Don't think about it tonight,'' Alfred said, kissing his cheek, nose, and lips.

''Yes… Winter won't have me today or tomorrow, he is saving me for the games…'' Ivan kissed back and said against his lips.

''Ivan, did you feel used with me?'' Alfred looked guilty and Ivan smiled at him, a true smile gracing his swollen lips. ''No… I felt good…''

"You liked it? '' Alfred asked, blue eyes hopeful, and Ivan couldn't help but feel warm.

"Yes, very much so.'' He kissed the lips in front of him and pushed Alfred above him ''You can have me tonight,'' he said. 'Take the ghosts away from me, please,' his mind pleaded.

''What?'' Alfred said, wide eyes lustful but surprised.

''You made me feel pleasure…I want you to have me and make me feel again…'' Ivan said honestly, flushing and looking to the side, not able to look at his face. If he rejected him, he wanted the other way around but he has to enjoy the few times Alfred can top, after all, and perhaps, just perhaps, Alfred will ease his mind and not make him feel so hurt and filthy.

''Are you sure?'' Alfred said, grinning. That was something he wanted but he didn't want to push.

''Yes, he won't know…'' Besides, Alfred will leave soon and he will be alone again, always alone…

Alfred kissed him eagerly, loving how this time Ivan wasn't as scared and afraid, still tense, but wanting and oh god he really wanted him. He kissed him, fighting tongues and lips until a though came to his mind. ''How do you want it…I mean…I want you to feel good, not used….''

Ivan looked at him for a while and nodded; maybe having some control would let him more comfortable. "I would like to… ride you… I would have some control,'' Ivan said, flushing, red not used to have something like this in the way he wanted.

''Oh God Ivan, I want you so much,'' Alfred said, kissing his lips, then his neck making sure to only caress the flesh with his tongue and not bite or hurt him. Ivan moaned softly and panted, lacing his fingers through the blond hair, tugging the rebellious cowlick in two fingers.

Alfred laughed, seeing Ivan eyes almost closed panting and playing with his hair, it was cute, something no one would say Ivan is. Ivan opened completely his purple eyes and that lustful stare was straight to his crotch that twitched, and he rolled his hips, making Ivan buck his own and grunt.

''You are beautiful, Alfred,'' Ivan panted breathlessly, watching Alfred suck on his chest while pinching one nipple.

''So are you,'' Alfred said before rolling a pert nipple on his mouth and biting it softly.

Ivan grunted again and bit his lip, his erection painfully hard and twitching to the ministrations. ''I could never be."

Alfred changed the nipple and licked it, his hands wandering on the soft belly and slightly fluffy sides. ''But you are.'' He squeezed them and bit his way down on his belly until he was in front of his clothed groin. Ivan held his breath and Alfred took the rag off, making Ivan gasp at the cold air while Alfred smirked and squeezed the free erection, receiving a moan and a glare that clearly said 'tease and you'll lose a finger.'

He pumped a bit and bent, blowing cold air to the angry erection making Ivan place his hand on his hair and play again with it while watching him intently.

Alfred lapped the large erection and with an open mouth, licked and kissed it before taking the head and sucking, earning a moan and fingers winding tightly through his hair. He took more of it and looked up to Ivan, who had a small smile on his lips and his eyes on him, deep darkened purple. Ivan bent and kissed his forehead before taking three fingers on his mouth wetting them. Alfred kept his mouth on the rock-hard cock and bobbed his head for a few seconds before pushing two wet fingers inside him and moving them around, he tried to take it deep but not being able he let the hardened shaft fall from his mouth, a trail of spit that he cleaned with his hand; he sucked on his balls, now scissoring three fingers freely.

Ivan bent again panting a ''that's enough'' and kissed his mouth with a soft "thank you" before inverting their positions. Alfred laid on the bed and Ivan freed his erection, licking the head and rolling his tongue, making Alfred moan and bite his lip in a silent plead to get quick.

Ivan pushed two fingers on himself and kept licking the shaft in front of him, deciding that he was ready he stood and knelt, one leg on each side of Alfred hips, straddling Alfred.

Alfred watched with fascination, his vision trailing since the flushed cheeks and slightly wet hair to the erect cock swaying when Ivan moved. He gasped when Ivan grabbed his cock and took the sigh under him, before pushing himself into the pulsing member slowly, both panting and grunting. Once Ivan was fully inside, Alfred shivered, hot surrounding him tightly and Ivan's hands trailing on his chest. They rolled hips and Ivan started easing himself out slowly and pushing back swiftly while holding the rag bed one hand on each side of Alfred. A few more tentative thrusts and he hit the spot that made him gasp and close his eyes. He shifted his body above Alfred and kept hitting there, creating a slow and deep pace.

Alfred eyed the hands of the man who was falling on him so beautifully and pleasurably, and sneaked his own under them, holding tight. He met the thrusts and kept a deep, slightly quick pace, craving in his mind the pale flesh, sweat drops, flushed chest and face. His body tensed and relaxed, soft moans and grunts. He bent and made them shift into a sitting position. Ivan grabbed his back, digging nails, his own erection between them, while pushing himself down and up again and again on his knees, while Alfred met him and kissed bit and licked his neck, face and chest holding him tight to him, never wanting to let him go, never wanting to share him, wanting to make him feel good.

Ivan placed his forehead on the other's, breath melting between them, and softly spoke, "I can feel you… I can… you make me feel good -aung- I … only you…'' he trailed, voice and coherent thoughts failing.

Alfred lost himself and kissed his cheeks and mouth. ''I can't hold much longer,'' he said and Ivan nodded. Alfred got out of him and Ivan laid on the bed, legs open. Alfred filled them and completed them like a puzzle piece, holding his back and hips up while thrusting quickly inside and staring into purple eyes. Ivan panted and met his thrusts in a silent plead for more and Alfred complied thrusting harder and deeper in a quick pace, more and more desperate for release, he could feel the same desperation on the other as Ivan started pumping himself in time with his thrusts closing his eyes and letting his head fall back. A few more deep thrusts and Alfred came inside him, continuing to ride his orgasm and trying to make the other come. Ivan came, with a few more softening thrusts from Alfred and his hand working quickly, between them gasping what was suspiciously like Alfred's name.

Alfred pulled out his soft member and fell on Ivan resting his head on the others neck, he felt arms wrapping around him and a kiss on his head.

''Thank you for making me feel good,'' Ivan said quietly.

Alfred chuckled and kissed the skin around him. ''Thank you for letting me…''

* * *

**Next:** THE GAMES! FINALLY!

**Notes: ah, yes now I will post normally again, I am sorry but I had to repost everything again but think positive now everything looks good don't ya think? *smiles***

This is BETA!

Thank you for reading and reviewing ^-^

Sorry for any mistake


	24. Chapter 24

**Dark stained souls**

**RusAme slave AU**

**Warnings:** implied rape, pedophilia, abuse, slavery, sex, violence, fighting... includes **descriptive sex and abuse**

***I do not own hetalia or his characters***

* * *

It was game's day, finally. After making love to Ivan he did not see the other man, only in the night where they slept together cuddling each other quietly. Knowing that no one knows but them and the noisy Frenchman and as well Arthur created a sense of security that they try to enjoy together.

.

_''What are we now?'' Alfred asked softly._

_''We can't be anything."_

_''Hum…really?'' He smirked looking up and receiving a glare. "Okay okay…''_

_Ivan sighed but made no move of stopping cuddling._

_''You are still afraid…'' Alfred stated._

_''You should be but it seems you are suicidal."_

_''Do you think he would kill you too?'' he peeked curiously._

_''_Nyet_, he prefers to hurt until you want to kill yourself but have no other choice than stay alive.'' Alfred frowned and wondered how many times Ivan wanted to do that._

_._

Alfred told Ivan the part of the plan where he meets his brother but left out the part where he adds Ivan. He is very unsure and wary of that part. It can work but it can also ruin everything he has with the man. A sense of guilt and strong determination built within him, but he is still not sure. He will try to convince Ivan first before acting. He will make it and take Ivan from there. A thought of taking the others was with him but he can't, they would be caught quickly. He truly is sorry to let Arthur, Francis and a few others stay in the house, stained souls, weird men but good people. He wonders if is his hero complex fault for wanting to take a broken man with him but he finished that thought. Ivan is not broken. No, he is stained, not broken, he still disobeys and orders everyone around. His heart and mind may be bruised but the man is strong and that's one of the things Alfred likes about him. He can't break. The proof is everything he has been through.

.xxxxx.

They were sent to the arena in two carriages. The arena was near so they travelled half an hour. After that they entered a smelly sweated and dirty area where they would see and wait for their time.

In the morning, gladiators would fight, then new ones like Alfred, then the requested and loved ones like Ludwig and Ivan, some fighters had many fights, some only one. Ludwig would have 3 if every single one was won, Ivan one and he one. Alfred was nervous. He also knew Kiku would have 5 fights - 2 demonstrations and 3 real fights. He wanted to see at least one. Arthur refused, he said 'it's the frog's fault' but Alfred noticed he is tired of those days. A nostalgic feeling of loss would follow Arthur if he would go. More fighters of their palace went but he doesn't know which ones.

.

''Feliiii you are here?'' Alfred asked surprised to see Feliciano out of the arena's carriage.

''_Si_, I will fight!''

''You will?''

''just one fight, I tried to make it here to see Ludwig but I will fight in the middle of his fights and won't see him…'' he said sadly.

''Oh dude. It's okay.'' Alfred hugged him.

Feliciano started shifting and whispered to Alfred, ''You didn't sleep with Ivan, did you?''

''What? Of course not!'' Alfred lied.

A look of relief appeared on Feliciano's face. ''Oh good. I don't have anything to worry now. I truly was scared. I don't know what Ludwig will do but it would be bad if you two had slept together…"

Alfred stared at him, mouth closing and opening without reaction and Feliciano said in low tone, ''Please forget this talk, I should stay quiet but I was too worried but now its fine!'' He ended cheerfully and walked away to talk with Antonio. Alfred felt sick at that moment for some reason.

.xxxxx.

Alfred was a bit sad. Some gladiator from their house lost. He doesn't like to lose and he was even more nervous. He heard Kiku gave a brilliant show and Ludwig was on his way to the next battle. His time was coming and he was truly anxious. He believes he will win but still, it's his first time in one arena, with people watching besides other fighters.

He was called and almost shoved to the arena's corridor. A dirty sand arena could be seen. The scent of blood and sweat filled his nose and he almost gagged when he passed a dead body being carried away. Will he have to kill the other? No one told him if new ones have to kill….wait…ah they did, it's the master that decides. Shit, that's not comforting.

Cheers and yells were heard he caught a glimpse of reddish-brown in one caged small arena almost in the one he will be in. Feliciano was fighting and winning. Good- he didn't want to lose the cheerful Italian. What he said was still messing with his head though was that Ivan told him that Ludwig hates him for what happened to his brother but still he doesn't understand why keep such feelings of revenge and hate in his heart.

_''You are too good to understand,''_ Ivan said at the time. He didn't like when people did that. He can understand, just don't see a point…

He finally got to the arena. Numerous people were around it. He stood in awe of the filled place, barely noticing the other man doing the same. Arenas bring glory, respect ,and power, and he wanted nothing of that, but it still was a powerful feeling.

He tried to ignore the women and men cheering and distracting him. He looked and saw the principal zone where Winter and a few more important people were. Ivan was there - why was he there? Oh… personal slave. He almost forgot that he is displayed like some jewel. Speaking of that, what's that on his neck? He couldn't see properly. Actually his vision is a bit blurry at distances. It only gets worse through years.

He looked to his front. A younger male with brown eyes, hair and tanned skin was staring at him, no, glaring at him hatefully. 'These people take this too strongly,' he thought, a yell was given, a shout was heard, and the fight began.

Alfred swayed and dodged a few punches. He waited, as Ivan and Arthur taught him. He gave some and even got hit by some. A missed step and Alfred smirked – now was his chance. He placed his hands under the waist and lifted the man, shoving him hard on the ground. The public cheered and the man crunched, his head bleeding. 'Shit, too hard,' Alfred muttered, he got excited…He waited and the man couldn't get up. He wanted to help him but look up to the nobleman judging this combat. The man's hand was up. He closed it and made a fist, the thumb standing erect. This would decide the man's destiny: thumbs up meant he could live, thumbs down meant he would die. Alfred prayed for a thumbs-up but the noble made a thumbs-down and he cursed.

He asked for forgiveness, and the shocked look on the man's face what the last emotion he saw before breaking his neck to make it quick.

He looked up again. Now he was closer. Ivan was pulled by the collar and Winter kissed him. He still couldn't see very well but it made him nauseous; he bit his lip and walked away completely ignoring the cheers for his name.

.xxxxx.

Ivan was forced to keep exposed until his fight, a little unsatisfactory one. He killed the man in a few minutes. Even his hurt neck and wounded pride were not obstacle. He was not able to release his anger, Winter made it on purpose. He saw the way Alfred left the arena. He closed his eyes but the anger was still there. He asked for another combat and was refused; sadly he can't force combats or he will be punished…

He heard that Ludwig won the three combats without a single bruise; he wants to see it to believe. After all, everyone gathers bruises there, no matter how strong they are.

.xxxxx.

''Ivan, good to see you," Ludwig smirked, walking to Ivan. They were in a corridor that lead to the place where they would meet the others and go back to the palace.

''Ludwig, so it was true, not one single bruise,'' Ivan stated, searching his skin. He was somewhat impressed.

''Of course, I had to win your ass,'' he said, shoving Ivan to the wall. Ivan shoved him back and punched but Ludwig dodged and grabbed his fist, shoving him to the ground. ''Don't move, Russian, or I'll call Winter to watch me checking you,'' he said, a hand trailing under his undergarments and a finger entering Ivan's anus. Ivan simply closed his eyes and tensed, clenching his ass.

''Stop tensing.'' Ludwig grabbed his limp cock and Ivan was forced to unclench his ass.

Ludwig laughed and took his hand from him. ''Loose whore, this is good, I will have more of you to punish.'' Ivan stared, fear in his eyes, and Ludwig walked away.

* * *

**Next:** le party, Matthew~~

**Notes: **not fair dear, you've read it all ~~ xD

This is BETA!

Thank you for reading and reviewing ^-^

Sorry for any mistake


	25. Chapter 25

**Dark stained souls**

**RusAme slave AU**

**Warnings:** implied rape, pedophilia, abuse, slavery, sex, violence, fighting... includes **descriptive sex and abuse**

***I do not own hetalia or his characters***

* * *

Alfred was near the carriage that will lead them to the house. Ludwig entered with a satisfied smirk and winked to him and Alfred frowned. That was not normal. He looked around and Feliciano was surprised and with mouth open wide looking at Ludwig. He grabbed Ludwig's hands and became nervous when Ludwig nodded. Alfred looked down, ' this have to be something with Ivan, what was he trying to warn me about?'

At that moment Ivan walked, smug as always but something in his eyes. No one would notice but Alfred did. It was fear - clear and suffocating terror. His hands were grabbing the frayed ends of the scarf, and he glared at everything and everyone. He looked to the place Feliciano and Ludwig were, and Feliciano sent him an apologetic look.

In the carriage they were apart but Alfred could see Ivan glaring at the ground. No one questioned his sour mood after a victory though.

After leaving the carriage, Alfred found that he had about five minutes to find Ivan and talk. With some help, (Ivan is a bit too big to stand unnoticed) he found Ivan sitting on the ground in an isolated corner with his head on his knees. He knelt at Ivan's side and placed a hand on his back.

''Ivan…''

Ivan looked up with wide, unfocused, slightly wet eyes. ''He knows…he knows… oh Alfred, he knows…''

''Who knows?'' Alfred bit his lip, hoping it wasn't Winter, and only Ludwig.

''Run Alfred, take your brother and go, please!'' Ivan grabbed his hands and held tightly.

''But…no…I can't''

''Fuck, Alfred ,you can and you will! They won't notice you. Take him after Winter calls you. He will. Then take your fucking brother and leave!'' Ivan growled, angered, starting to glow and chant. Alfred was surprised by the phrasing used by Ivan but shook his head,

''NO!''

''GO!''

''Ivan!''

''It's my fault…I knew…I shouldn't…oh God.. just go and don't come back, never!'' He dropped the hands as if they burned him and glared at them. ''My fault…. I knew better…''

''Ivan…''

Ivan stood and walked away, leaving Alfred with a lost feeling. He can't stay but he can't leave… and now?

Alfred stood, an unnatural frown on his face and went to eat, rest and bathe.

.xxxxx.

Laughs and music could be heard. He was led to a secluded part of the house. He looked everywhere but there was no sign of his brother. He sighed and placed a smile on his lips. He was going to meet the young lady now.

''Alfred, this is the noble woman you will breed, her name is Lili."

''Hello,'' a young blond girl with a ribbon said, smiling shyly at Alfred.

Alfred was still trying to swallow, a lump in his throat, but nodded and smiled, she was a fucking young girl… an innocent young girl…''Hello, Lili, shall we go?'' he said to her, taking her hand and kissing it as Francis taught him.

Once in the candlelit chamber, she sat near him, looking at him and blushing.

''You are a lovely girl, Lili, how old are you?''

'Fifteen, mister, you are very pretty,'' she giggled and Alfred wanted to punch the dad who brought the girl.

''Why are you here? Don't you have a young boy your age who you like?'' he said, trying to delay this. He really didn't want to do it, so he will try to avoid it.

''Oh mister…yes..'' she said, blushing. ''He is older than me but wonderful."

''Why don't you save yourself for him?'''

''Ah… my dad want me to be breed by a young and strong male and he is only a domestic slave, my dad would never allow me…'' she said sadly.

''You know what? You can loose your virginity to him… '' he smirked to her while she looked up confused

"How?"

''We don't have to do anything. I explain you what we are supposed to do and how you should say you felt, and you go home and wait until you are ready for him, what about that?'' Alfred said cheerfully, slightly concerned and worried that she would not accept the idea.

''Really? Would you do that for me?''

He smiled brightly at the girl's warm hope and smile.''Of course, dear!''

.xxxxx.

Alfred was so relieved that he barely noticed the stares of her friends when they got out of there. He heard giggles and saw the girl blushing and explaining them and the other girls making sounds and awed, it seems it worked.

He looked around for Francis or Arthur. One of them will show him Matthew. Oh Matthew, he has been so worried about Ivan he has barely thought of his brother. A pang of guilt surfaced, how is he? Will he be mad he took so long? Will he be the same sweet boy, or a darker version of the boy he once knew? He felt nervous and slightly nauseated. He had a bad feeling but didn't know about what…

He looked around. Many more people were around the house than he ever saw, including many noble and rich men and women, slaves and fighters, and random people. They were talking, laughing, dancing, flirting. He felt out-of-place but kept walking trying to find one of them.

.xxxxx.

Francis walked to him after a few minutes. He was disheveled and slightly panting but there. He grabbed Alfred's arm with a frown and dragged him away. ''Sorry for the delay, _cher_, I can't say no to them…'' he sighed and smiled again.

"'Kay…where's my bro?''

''I'm taking you to the kitchen. He will be there and Arthur will keep one eye on the door for you. As you know, I have many things to do and can't keep an eye on you…'' Francis bit his lip and a kind smile replaced the biter one on his face.''I am very happy, Alfred, please do keep in mind that you will only have a few minutes. Enjoy them wisely, your brother misses you dearly."

''Really? Oh god.. .what a relief.. .don't worry…our plan will work..'' Alfred said firmly.

''Forget that now and focus on your brother. Go…'' Francis winked and shoved him to Arthur, who was in front of a door. How did he know he was thinking about Ivan? This people are truly strange…can they read minds? What if they can? Nah, a hero like him would have that power too, right?

''Lad…are you ready? '' Arthur smirked

''As ready as I will ever be…'' Alfred laughed nervously and Arthur sent him inside

.

Once inside he saw a big kitchen, clean and filled with already-made food. 'Damn that smells nice,' he thought. He was so distracted with the food that barely noticed the young man smiling and crying. He heard a chuckle and opened his mouth in disbelief.

''Mattie,'' he said at a soft whisper. His brother was standing, crying. His hair was the same with the same curl, the same wavy way, his eyes blue with a tinge of violet but glasses now covered them. Said glasses were fogged up and wet. Alfred hugged him tightly. 'It's really him,' he thought, tears in his eyes. ''Alfred, it's really you, right?'' a soft voice said

''Yes, bro, I'm going to take you with me''

''Oh Al… I though you were dead, why are you here?'' they kept hugging, relishing on each other warm comfort with longing

''I never accepted that you were dead and came to take you home."

''You lunatic."

''I was right."

''I missed you so much, Al."

''I missed you too bro…. too much,'' Alfred said nuzzling his nose on the curly hair that he had almost forgotten.

Minutes later they told each other about their lives and Alfred couldn't help enjoy the surprised look on Matthew face when he told about the village and the few people who survived. He even told about his first girlfriend, Maria.

Once out of the village, Matthew was beaten and shoved into a wagon to be sold, but he got a fever so no one wanted a diseased man. Because of that, no man wanted to abuse him. They were afraid of him, as they started thinking he had something contagious. After a few days, Storm decided to bring him to his house and he was sold to a lord a lord but his wife was killed and the lord had a sudden disease which made him die soon too. With that he started working in the kitchen, where he met Francis. Francis felt bad for the kid and made himself his big brother. Winter was told to make the kid a sex slave but Francis placed himself in Winter's way. He sold himself to switch places and somehow he made it. Francis never told him how, but it has something to do with Storm's death. Alfred took all the information with attention, relief building on his heart and a deep breath left his mouth..

''Al, he protected me, he may be a pervert but he is a good brother…"

''Brother?''

''Oh, he asked me to call him that eh? I thought it was cute."

''Mattie, you replaced me!'' Alfred whined.

''Never, I could never do such a thing."

''I know."

''I had my doubts but you confirmed yourself with the looks you sent to the food." Matthew grinned and took a little cupcake and gave it to Alfred.

''BRO dudee you are so awesome!'' He ate it with orgasmic sounds. That was really good, and Matthew blushed softly, smiling at his brother.

A while later Arthur knocked and peeked. ''Lads, it's time to go…''

''Sure thing, let me give another hug to my bro.'' Alfred hugged his brother, who returned it shyly and laughed. ''Damn, this is so incredible. I feel silly for all the doubts I had. I knew you had to be alive, I just knew!''

''Alfred, be careful. I heard talks on the kitchen about the party… you should go away…''

''Why?''

''Francis told me you are a friend of Ivan, right? Well…if you don't want to see him humiliated, you should go…''

''What do you know?''

''Not much… it seems Winter is pissed off… ''

''Shit."

''What have you done, Al?'' Matthew asked worried

''Nothing…''

Arthur looked at them with suspicion while keeping his distance, something was off on the laugh the blond gave

''Al…."

''It's fine…don't worry, I'll save him too''

''Oh Alfred…be careful."

* * *

**Next:** okay this chapter will be a bit heavy, Winters surprise ahead

**Notes: WARNIGS: very mature content, orgy, abuse and all the stuff~~ **

This is BETA!

Thank you for reading and reviewing ^-^

Sorry for any mistake


	26. Chapter 26

**Dark stained souls**

**RusAme slave AU**

**Warnings:** implied rape, pedophilia, abuse, slavery, sex, violence, fighting... includes **descriptive sex and abuse**

***I do not own hetalia or his characters***

* * *

Alfred walked away from the kitchen. Arthur told him to have a little fun and walked away to the drinking side of the room. Alfred kept walking and looking around. Everything was decorated in red, yellow and brown, with golden also in the long curtains and vests of many people.

He was dressed properly too, wearing a long red tunic. He saw kiku with a white tunic and Yao with another red tunic. His red tunic had flowers and golden tribals that sent his own tunic to the trash in comparison. He was walking when Feliciano walked to him wearing a dark brown tunic with a golden belt.

''Alfred, I'm so glad I found you.'' Alfred smiled at him and was about to ask what was wrong when Feliciano talked again. ''You need to go away now…please."

"Why?"

''Just listen to me and keep yourself far away from this party."

''I…why, Feli? What are you hiding?''

''I can't…Winter will…please just listen to me and go."

''I… okay…" Alfred said, and Feliciano walked away with a nervous smile. Alfred turned around and Ludwig came to him, a hard and decided look on his blue eyes

''Winter called you, Alfred."

''Did he?''

"_Ja_, I'll take you to him'' Ludwig, said walking. Alfred followed with a feeling of dread.

.xxxxx.

Naked people were everywhere. The smell of sex and body heat filled the room. It was hard not to look or blush, really what room is that?, He kept his face on the back of Ludwig's blond hair, trying not to look at the source of moans and cheers. Many couples on the ground and on the way they walked. Finally they stopped and Alfred made fists when Ludwig turned around to him.

''Wait here, Winter is coming to you, enjoy the main show.'' With that he gesture to his back and walked away, leaving room to the lewd display cheered and crowed.

Alfred's mouth went open, vile coming to his mouth. Ivan was in the middle of men and women, being used like an object. A man was forcing his way inside him, while a woman sucked his barely half erect cock. several hands were on him, homo and heterosexual couples mating around him, and he was sucking another man while pumping other, who was kissing the previous man.

Alfred closed his eyes and looked away. How could…how could he let them? How could Winter do this? How the hell could people find this good in any way?

Suddenly a deep voice was in his ear and his eyes shot open. ''Don't you enjoy the little surprised I prepared for him?'' Winter said a smirk on his lips. He grabbed Alfred's crotch and took the hand with his own time, too long for Alfred.

''Seems not…a pity…''

''Why are you doing this to your own slave?'' Alfred asked, trying to keep his voice levelled, anger raising and telling him to kill the man right there.

''Don't you know? These are the people who requested him…some didn't agree with this spectacle, do you want to join?''

''No."

''Really? I saw the looks you sent him, how you would gasp and moan every time he tackled you down."

''We were training, it's different." Alfred continued to avoid looking at anything, the sounds and smell making him want to puke right there .

''Hum…you were highly requested too." Alfred's breath caught in his throat. Oh no… he wouldn't.

''But I am kind and only allowed one man to take you, with my conditions though…''

Kiku appeared on his side and grabbed his hand.

''Alfred-san.", Kiku vowed

''Kiku…why?'' he asked, already knowing why…

''He will use you as he wants here and now while you watch them,'' Winter stated.

''Enjoy it, Kiku, you did very well in the games." With that Winter walked away, not forgetting to let Alfred know how aroused he was by bumping his erect groin into his side.

''Alfred-san, do forgive me, it was not my intention, but if I did this, you would not be submitted to others, so I agreed,'' kiku said with a soft tone and grabbed Alfred's face, turning him to face the deplorable spectacle to his front.

'Can't you see he doesn't like it? Stop trying to keep him aroused, you pieces of shit!' he screamed in his head, body frozen while Kiku took him off the rag and started pumping his flaccid cock.

''I see you do not like this, I will only masturbate you... I truly thought you would be at least a bit aroused…'' he muttered the last part.

Alfred kept silent, mouth in a tight line, fist closed and dick slowly responding to the ministrations. He could see how Ivan was forced to keep his body laid, his ass being pounded and mouth being almost fucked, how a collar was too tight and left red angry marks, how the woman didn't stop fucking herself on the forced erection while grabbing his chest, how around him everyone laughed and cheered, how his eyes were closed so tightly that it must definitely hurt. He hated himself for no doing nothing. Winter had this power. Kiku that was pumping him and taking all his quickened breaths in his memory, how his member twitched when they moved Ivan's body so he would be on four, but Ivan still kept his eyes shut. He hated how he came in the moment those eyes opened and saw him, surprise, hate, pain and shame on those purple orbs, shame and tears in the blue ones. Ivan quickly closed his eyes, his hands coming into fists while shifting and allowing two men to try to enter his abused, red ass.

Kiku tucked him and walked away. Alfred ran away and collapsed on the floor, ashamed, angered, and his eyes stinging so hard that tears threatened to fall, he will kill them all.

.xxxxx.

''_Cher_, Alfred what's wrong?'' Francis kneeled on his side.

Arthur walked to them, slightly drunk and spoke loudly, ''He saw them! Winter wanted to make him see."

''Saw what?'' Francis asked, truly curious. He has been on the back being highly requested, as usual. He hadn't had the time to go there or he would miss the chance to talk with Matthew.

''They made one orgy, Ivan is being fucked like the whore he is!''

''_Mon Dieu_…''

''Don't _mon Dieu_ me! Be glad it wasn't you, frog! What if were you? Where would that leave me! Shut up, Tinkerbelle, I'm not making a scene!'' Arthur yelled, punching Francis, who stood and grabbed his wrists, making him stop.

''Stop, _mon lapin_, we will talk late. Now we need to help Alfred…'' Francis looked to the man sitting on the ground, eyes fogged and far away, lips in a thin line and barely disguised anger.

''No, you bloody git, we can't, you know why? Winter called him again… he bastard called the lad again, he is a monster! You know what he said? The best way to kill a man is through the heart! Why do you think he hurts him mentally? He's a bastard and a monster! He won't stop until Ivan kills himself and everyone around!''

''_Cher_…stop…now tell me, he called him to go where?''

''His chambers…after party… '' Arthur muttered before walking away to his precious whiskey, muttering to the fairies he saw, ''No, the frog doesn't understand! I don't know why I care!'', he surely needs it.

Alfred looked up, a silent question in his eyes, and Francis kneeled again at his side.

''Don't worry _cher_, he is always like this when he drinks''

''What does he want?'' Alfred asked in a tired voice.

''If I know the man, be prepared, he knows somehow…''

''It was Ludwig….''

''Ah… I should know… I am very sorry, _mon amour_… just don't do something you will regret. Remember, we have a plan, do not forget your brother. He is counting on you…'' Francis walked away and grabbed a glass of water, giving it to him to sip before walking away to the back chambers, not wanting to go to the front now.

.xxxxx.

The party was all night long but a slave called Alfred, who didn't leave his corner on the ground the rest of the party.

He knocked and entered slowly the chamber. Winter had a satisfied smile and Ivan was at his side, eyes on the ground, collar letting trails of blood fall through his skin, cum and sweat on his body, used, ashamed and tired.

''Here you are, enjoying the party?'' Winter said in a velvety voice.

Alfred didn't reply and Winter pulled the collar on Ivan's neck. Ivan just made a pained face and shifted a bit, still glaring at the ground.

''I asked you a question, kid!''

''No."

''Oh, a shame…you prefer to fuck my slave alone, right?''

''No."

''I know you fucked him. I bet he fucked you too, but that I can't prove…'' Winter said with a mock smile.

''Don't you have nothing to say?'' he asked Alfred.

''No, master,'' he replied, not confirming or denying the statements.

''And you, my little Vanya?''

''No, master,'' he said in a tired and cracked voice, talking being hard due the collar and pain in his throat.

''Really? Will you not defend your case like the last time?''

''Nothing happened, master, I am yours and only yours,'' Ivan stated coldly and Alfred clenched his teeth.

Winter grabbed the collar and pulled it down, making Ivan bend. He shoved him into the wood desk and kept his ass in the air, still pulling the collar

No one spoke, only breath and anger on the air.

''This is to show you who owns this whore.'' Winter took his pants off and pumped himself to erection, thrusting on the puckered red hole in front of him. He kept thrusting in and out, looking at Alfred who adverted his eyes. "And the next time I know that you touched him in a romantic or sexual way, I'll kill you and make Ivan watch every single second of it.'' He kept thrusting for a little eternity until he came with a satisfied grunt, pushing the collar all the time. Alfred was not even sure Ivan was conscious but didn't look. It hurt to be there. It was suffocating, disgusting and he wanted more than everything to kill Winter right now but he forced himself to calm down and keep staring at the wall, Winter grunts and flesh hitting flesh sounds filling the silence.

Winter petted Ivan's hair and whispered into his ear, ''I waited for this all this week. You are a loose whore, Ivan. I do not enjoy loose whores, try to keep it closed'' and walked away letting the both of them in the big chamber.

A little silent eternity occurred, Alfred looking to a blank spot on the wall and Ivan bended on the table trying to breathe.

Alfred heard shifting. He looked to Ivan, who was getting up and taking the collar with urgency from his neck. as soon as he took it off, he threw up on the ground.

Ivan coughed and gagged for a while and Alfred placed a hand on his naked back. Ivan shifted away and cleaned his mouth in a rag, quickly dressing something on the ground and searching for his scarf, not even once glancing at Alfred.

Before walking away, Ivan glanced only once, one ashamed and disgusted look in purple eyes, and walked away before Alfred have the time to say something, anything. Alfred only wanted to run and hide and he would if he was not a hero…

He walked away. He was not feeling like a hero, so he hid under his rag covers on his cell and cried. It was all his fault… all his fault for forcing Ivan to sleep with him, the worst is that he truly likes him and it hurts too much to see this things. It's unbearable.

* * *

**Next:** well, what will happen after this? just keep reading and find out.

**Notes: **-

This is BETA!

Thank you for reading and reviewing ^-^

Sorry for any mistake


	27. Chapter 27

**Dark stained souls**

**RusAme slave AU**

**Warnings:** implied rape, pedophilia, abuse, slavery, sex, violence, fighting... includes **descriptive sex and abuse**

***I do not own hetalia or his characters***

* * *

Ivan walked to the showers after puking all his contents and some more. He never felt so tired and weak in his life. Simply pathetic... Alfred saw everything…everything…Tears gathered in his eyes but he refused to cry. It was all his fault. He should have never taken Alfred. He should have never asked Alfred to take him. He should have never even touched him. It's all his fault, his selfish need to feel better, _good_, something else than pure numbness. He knew better. He should know better and now Alfred hates him and is disgusted…Of course he is, who wouldn't be disgusted after _this_..

Winter even forced him to watch and cum while watching. _Disgusting._ It was the only thing he saw when he opened his eyes. He prayed for it to be one illusion but it was not. He opened his eyes again only to see Alfred walking away.

Of course Winter knew. He knows everything and now he will kill him. He will kill Alfred, the only one who made him feel something and now he feels, oh and how he feels the pain and shame in his heart and mind. He pulled himself and cleaned himself, rubbing the skin until it was raw and red, still dirty, so dirty…so used.. disgusting…he touched his neck and winced, it hurts but it's not bleeding, at least that… last time he bled until he passed out….

He can't go to his cell. He can't bear the thought of Alfred looking with such disgust and pity, he can't. He just saw enough disgust in the moment he glanced back. Why did he glance back?

He looked down and winced when he saw he rubbed his belly so hard it was starting to bleed, he stopped cleaning himself and walked out.. where will he sleep? Toris will be mating… he can't go there… Edward must be with steve.. not there… maybe Arthur will let him sleep there.. he must be passed out drunk, he always drinks to much…

He walked to the teacher's cell. Francis was petting his hair while he whined, grabbing his belly in his sleep.

''Can I sleep here?''

''Why,_ cher_?'' Francis asked with an already sad, knowing look.

''I will sleep here,'' Ivan said, walking inside, why ask? He will either way.

Silence followed and was filled with Francis humming some song to Arthur. Ivan closed his eyes and slept, too tired to do anything else.

.xxxxx.

Two days passed. Ivan continued sleeping in Arthur's cell, and the man said nothing against it so Ivan figured it was okay. Winter called him to protect him in the market and to whip him, letting him know how he would never leave the house, how he is disgusting and a loose whore and how he will bring his sisters if he continues to see Alfred, it doesn't matter anymore…it should never have started to…

Alfred kept weeping silently, his mood a bit sour and making everyone tense. Of course the entire house knew what happened and why. Some even were happy for it. Alfred kept ignoring all the voices.

He saw Matthew once a day for a few minutes; it was not enough but at the same time it was enough to know everything about each other.

.

''So…will you take him with us or not?'' Matthew asked softly, a glass of milk in his hands. Working in the kitchen has its own advantages.

''He doesn't want me…and I haven't seen him since… '' he trailed off. ''He's a stubborn snow man.. ''

''Does it mean you will still carry out the plan or not, Al?''

''I…I think I will…''

''Why?'' Matthew asked. He already knew but wanted his brother to admit it. He heard all the stories, the way Alfred told him, the way it was hurting, it was very easy to say…

''I can't leave him here like this…. I just can't''

''He may hate you after this…''

''He already hates me… ''

''Why do you say that?"

''I came watching that…_that_… '' he spat, angered. '' I would hate me as well."

''He must understand you were forced.'' Matthew may not know Ivan, but thinks he would understand. After all he lives with Winter and for what Francis told him he is too disgusted with what happened to even consider blaming Alfred.

''He's avoiding me… ''

''Al… ''

''He hates me.. I forced him into this situation…''

''Stop Al…you should talk first and then take conclusions… ''

''I hope my plan works, even if he hates me…'' Matthew bit his lip, not wanting to tell him the plan was not his, and nodded.

.xxxxx.

"Everything is ready…I will call Ivan and you will enter there…''

''Will this work?'' Alfred asked, but quickly corrected himself. ''No, it will work!''

''Lad…be careful…he is not in his right mind right now. He may hurt you."

''Nah, wait…oh yeah. Now he hates me…''

Arthur sighed. ''He… stop that, Alfred… he's miserable.. now go and keep watching until he leaves."

.xxxxx.

The plan is running. Even if Ivan won't go away with him he will take him from the palace. He is a hero and he will do it. Really he needs to think how to take Francis and Arthur without them knowing. Without them he would not have such luck. He will find a way. Now he needs to take Ivan… the snow bastard is too stubborn to come to his senses so Francis decided to bring him to his senses through the heart and Arthur decided that the best way was to use his sisters because he has his heart too closed to admit feelings for someone else, it's one awesome plan (that Alfred still thinks he was the one to create).

.

Alfred was hidden in the chamber, a well-looking one. Two women entered, a woman almost as tall as himself, and with a big chest. 'Damn those are big boobs', he thought. She was very like Ivan too, with a round pale face and short hair, beautiful even if those big breast are the most catching feature. 'It seems big runs in the family', he laughed mentally at his own joke, then looked to her side. There was a smaller young lady, very beautiful with long ashen hair. 'She has nothing big… wait… I wonder if she has a big…" His thought was interrupted by Ivan entering the room. From where he was he could see Ivan hiding the defeated and sad look under a fake smile, his eyes tired and not looking as smug as always. The sight made his heart clench. 'Oh Ivan… look at you… you are not like this…' He forced himself to forget the young smug Ivan who was fighting and teasing him a few days ago.

His sisters must have notice the change because they ran to him asking him a million questions in a language he didn't know - oh right, Russian…The older cried a lot, the young was stoic. Ivan was in the middle but he can see from where it comes his sweet part and the most tough one. It was amusing see how he would scare the biggest sister and be afraid of the younger. The old sister didn't scare anyone though she kept the younger sister in check.

He waited a few minutes and finally Arthur called Ivan. Ivan started to chant and glow, asking why Arthur interrupted him when he is with his sisters but Arthur said it was a major problem and he walked away. Alfred is afraid Arthur will end with a few broken bones because of him… Nervous butterflies filled his chest and stomach, this would be it, it's time…

He left his hidden spot and walked to them. They looked at him with confusion and he spoke,"Hey, I'm Alfred, Ivan's…um…friend, and I need your help!''

They stared at him and the oldest stood and nodded. ''Hello I'm Katyusha, you said you need help?''

''Actually… it's Ivan who needs help…''

Nervous glances from them and he started explaining them everything – how Ivan's life had been in the house since he came there. He decided to leave a few things out, especially after seeing the older one crying like a river.

* * *

**Next:** Alfred will talk with his sisters and now? Will Alfred survive to this?

**Notes: **Ivan~~ *kill him kill him* xD just kidding, but I was indeed tempted to troll and kill him xD

This is BETA!

Thank you for reading and reviewing ^-^

Sorry for any mistake


	28. Chapter 28

**Dark stained souls**

**RusAme slave AU**

**Warnings:** implied rape, pedophilia, abuse, slavery, sex, violence, fighting... includes **descriptive sex and abuse**

***I do not own hetalia or his characters***

* * *

Ivan was not amused, Arthur called him in the middle of a talk with his sisters for nothing. In result he received a punch, only because he wants to enjoy his time with them. When he got back they were staring at him and Alfred was rubbing circles on Katyusha's back. Wait…what's Alfred doing there? Ivan barely breathed, what had he done?

.

Everything was silent, a few sobs from his biggest sister and Alfred almost hiding on her.

''What's happening her?" Ivan said with a sweet cold voice. Wasn't enough that Alfred hated him and was disgusted? That he ruined the little piece of mind he had? Did he have to meet his sisters? He _just_ met them, right?

''Brother, is it true?'' Katyusha spoke, trying to stop a sob from falling from her mouth.

''_Chto_?'' Ivan asked, truly confused. He glared at Alfred, who walked to him.

''I told them everything…''

''You what?'' Ivan glare died and his eyes opened in surprise before turning into a murderous glare.

''Everything, Ivan.. I told them….''

''How could you hide this from us, big brother? I knew you were hiding something," Natalia yelled, ''but why?''

''Oh brother.. what have you done to yourself….'' Katyusha started crying again.

''What have you done Alfred?'' Ivan stared at Alfred levelled cold ice voice, a glare so murderous that even Alfred flinched.

''I had to… you can't stay here''

Ivan grabbed Alfred's neck with both hands, anger flaring in deep purple orbs. Alfred thrashed and his sisters screamed with him but he couldn't stop. He started crying and yelling, ''WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THIS TO ME? WHAT DO YOU WANT? WHY DO YOU CARE? WHY? GO AWAY, GO AWAY!''

He dropped Alfred on the ground and placed his hands on his face hiding the tears that couldn't stop falling.

''I care because… I… can't leave you here… I…'' Alfred rubbed his neck. Why does he care? Why should he care? The bastard doesn't want help…but he needs it, oh he needs it, and he's so sweet…he can be…he can be so…wonderful deep down. The beautiful bits of dreams he has, with warmth, sunflowers and stars, the few moments where they would touch and stay, only feeling each other, the way he still fights, he still fights, damn it, he can go away…he needs to go away…

''Alfred…why?…. You should have left…why are you here destroying everything I have left?'' he sobbed into his hands. Katyusha hugged him and smoothed his hair.

''Vanya, we care, we love you, why did you do this for us? You should never…oh God, Vanya… ''

He kept silently crying, why did Alfred have to come and disturb the little peace he had, why?

''Ivan I'm sorry but…'' Ivan punched him in the chest, his sister walking back a few steps.

''But what? What do you want more?''

''There are people who care… I care… '' he said, holding his chest, knowing Ivan could punch much harder, strangely he felt a bit of comfort in that fact.

''Why do you care? Why should you care?''

''I like you…I want to see you happy… '' Alfred said quietly. He truly cares, Ivan may not care but he does… he can see he is so much more…

''You've seen enough… couldn't you just leave me alone?'' Ivan spat, letting the hands fall from his face to make Alfred see the tears still falling.

''Vanya, he did well, we are leaving and you will come with us."

''No, Winter will kill you and catch me to see you die!''

''He has a plan,'' Katyusha said, cleaning Ivan's face.

''He always has a plan…the idiot will kill us all."

''Ivan….'' Alfred felt hurt with those words and Ivan felt guilty but didn't remove the words. ''I only want to help."

''Why?''

''I said I care, okay? I don't know why I care for a snow bastard like you but I do and I want to take you from here," Alfred yelled. Ivan walked to him and grabbed his arm, his voice becoming levelled again.

''You are not lying yes? You still care…even after…'' Ivan said.

''Yeah… of course… I though you would hate me… you didn't even let me help you after… I just.. I didn't knew what to say or do… and you looked so miserable…and I was so angered… '' he trailed off, gazing at the ground.

Ivan hummed and placed his forehead on the other's shoulder. ''I was ashamed; I thought you would find me disgusting and would leave me… I didn't want to see that look in your eyes… or Winter to hurt you…''

''I don't pity you Ivan, you are too strong for that,'' Alfred chuckled and placed on hand on his face. ''I could never feel disgusted…you are still you…strong, smug, a beautiful snow bastard…"

''Beautiful idiot, always hurting me… always making me lose my temper,'' Ivan smirked and Alfred pressed his lips up, closing his eyes. Ivan complied and kissed back, relishing the warm and soft feeling that crawled into his chest.

A scream erupted through the room.

''NOOOOOOO big brother, you should marry me! Not kiss this pig!''

''N-Natalia drop the k-knife.'' Ivan eyed a knife in her hand.

''No. You will come with us and leave this kid here."

"Natalia, stop, can't you see this man is going to save brother and us?'' Katyusha spoke, taking the knife from her hand.

''But… but… he's using brother…you heard what they do to him."

''He never used me, Natalia… he is the only one who never used me…'' Ivan said softly, looking at the ground. He couldn't deny the warmth and light Alfred brought to his life. He couldn't deny the feeling that American leaves in his chest… he's not sure what is but it must be good…if only it didn't hurt so much…

''I did use you. If I didn't, we wouldn't be in this situation..'' Alfred muttered guilt on his face, he truly used him.. some part of him denies it deeply but he feels too guilty for everything that happened to Ivan…

''_Nyet_…you made me feel again…you never used me. It was me who used you to feel good… I am very sorry Alfred…I never meant to bring us this…I knew better."

''Shit, Ivan, stop…can't you see how sweet you are? You don't deserve this…. Come, the plan will work, please…''

''You can take them, but I won't go."

''Why?''

''He would go after me…I've tried that. I don't want them to be hurt because of me."

''I will kill him!''

''And spend your life running from him? Afraid that he will come at night and hurt you and kill everyone you love!'' Ivan yelled.

''It's that what you fear?''

''I fear nothing, you are too naïve to understand that he will never leave you alone!''

''He will be dead…''

''They will catch you for killing him. You won't leave this place alive if you do that. dammit Alfred, I don't even know if you will be able to leave this place alone!''

''Ivan, trust me… just this once…''

''I can't…''

''For us, brother'' Katyusha spoke softly. ''If you can't do it for you, do it for us, we can't bear to know what he does to you…'' Natalia nodded, clinging onto his arm and he closed his eyes sighing softly… Alfred will be his death…

The rest of the visit consisted in Alfred explaining 'his' awesome plan and Ivan silently staring at him in disbelief; his sisters simply took annotations and followed their part promising Ivan to be safe. Alfred left and they confronted Ivan who denied most of the things that they already knew to be true, in the end he couldn't do much more than bend his head in shame.

* * *

**Next:** Will Ivan be mad? ; Alfred will find a problem on the plan.

**Notes:-**

This is BETA!

Thank you for reading and reviewing ^-^

Sorry for any mistake


	29. Chapter 29

**Dark stained souls**

**RusAme slave AU**

**Warnings:** implied rape, pedophilia, abuse, slavery, sex, violence, fighting... includes **descriptive sex and abuse**

***I do not own hetalia or his characters***

* * *

''Are you still mad?''

''Yes…''

''I only wanted to save you."

''I never asked you for anything."

''You don't need to ask a hero to help!''

''Alfred, you never had the right….''

''Why? I'm your friend. I have all the rights to want to see you well."

Ivan sat on the ground, it was the middle of the training. Most of them were resting for a while. They were the only ones, only stopping now. It had been a fully rough training session, tension and hurt on both sides and bruises are the proof. Alfred soon joined him.

''They want this too…they love you and-"

''Stop! What future do you think I have? Think, Alfred, think! Who would want a man like me after I leave this? I don't even know how to cook or sustain myself!'' Ivan hissed, trying not to get attention.

''You are not as you think…you can learn…we will help you."

''I don't want your help, you've done enough!''

''Why are you being like this? It will work just fine…''

''We'll never be free…''

''We will…"

''No, we won't be free! We will be dependent and haunted. Don't you see you have more chances without doing this idiotic thing? You kill him, you'll be a criminal! You'll never be free…''

''Ivan…if we go far enough away, no one will care about who we were…''

''I will care, I'll never sleep knowing they will get you."

''You mean us."

''No, you! I'll come back. I can't put my sisters in risk, not after all I've gone through."

''You are a selfish bastard who doesn't understand that this will work!''

''You are a selfish greedy American who will die because of me!''

"You won't get me killed!"

''I am already your death! I should have kicked your ass out of here on the first day!''

''I should have known you are a snow bastard, not able to ask for help."

''I don't need help! I don't need your pity!''

''IVAN, I WON'T LEAVE YOU HERE! '' he yelled before turning to whisper, ignoring the stares, ''I can't, not after knowing you are much better than this….''

''Better? I'm nothing more than a disgusting whore who learned how to fight. I am nothing more. I can't be better than this."

''You're nothing like that."

''Oh please, you think I'm disgusting and used, I know it."

''Ivan, I would never think that…''

''Why?''

''Because you had good intentions, It was not your fault…I would do the same."

''Alfred…. I just don't want you to die because of me…'', he sighed tiredly.

''Lads,'' Arthur interrupted quietly, the rest of the room still staring and whispering. ''Stop talking, you are digging a hole, half of the people here think you are together and the other half is sure…''

''We're not-''

''Lad, listen to me, follow the plan and don't talk about it, simple enough!'' he whispered to them, ''and Ivan, stop being a stubborn man. You know he is right. Put your pride and misery aside and think properly. You're hurting him speaking those words."

''I'm only telling the truth…'' Ivan murmured.

''I know but the truth sometimes is not as it looks…'' Alfred patted his shoulders.

''Why do you care, Alfred? Nobody ever cared, I don't understand….'''

''I like you… I've said it before…''

''_Da_, you said… '' 'I think I like you a bit too much too,' he added in his head before standing and walking away.

.xxxxx.

''_Cher_, two days, Winter will be out and he won't take Ivan, it's our chance…''

''I know, Francis… '' Alfred looked to the sky, sighing.

''What's wrong?''

''You said he was not broken…''

''He is not, he is scared, there's a difference. Are you not scared?''

''I am but…''

''You lived out of here, but he spent most of his life here. He was raised by Winter. He learned everything he knows because of this house. He is scared and ashamed, and you know it…'' Francis smiled kindly to him.

''Will you and Arthur come with us?''

''I haven't spoken with him yet…''

''Are you afraid he will refuse?''

'_'Oui,_ like Ivan he spent many years here, and truly likes teaching…''

''But you guys are not happy here...''

''I'm afraid I will never give him happiness, _cher_…'' Alfred had never seen such a sad look on the blond's face but couldn't help ask, ''why?''

''He dreams about a family and kids…I'm a man, _cher_, I cannot give him such things.''

''I don't think he would mind, you can always take care of abandoned kids…''

''It doesn't works like that… '' Francis laughed.

''But you can, you can create a family…you would be great parents together…there are places…'' Alfred smiled fondly, remembering his own open-minded parents and some places he saw before coming to the palace.

''We'll see.''

.xxxxx.

''Master.'' Ivan bowed.

''Ludwig won the right to spend one day with you. You will obey him tomorrow, rise to sunset, understood?''

''Yes master''

''Good, now come, I want to try these chains."

.xxxxx.

''Like, he was totes hurt today and Ludwig is going to use him tomorrow."

''Oh no, he will be terrible,'' Toris muttered sadly to Feliks, who shook his head in confirmation.

''It seems their group had this bet so they will all hurt him somehow, they want revenge…''

''How did they kept this as a secret?''

''They didn't, they simply thought this would not be so soon, they are glad Alfred appeared."

''Do you think he will snap? I mean, he won't take it all…you know how furious Ivan gets…he used to get… ''

''Do you think they will, like, make the mistake of touching Al?''

''Yes, let's hope I'm wrong….''

.xxxxx.

''Matt, we will make it…''

''I'm worried…''

"About what?''

''Ivan, he is not wanting to help as you say but he has a point, we'll be criminals.''

''Not you too! I'm kicking my own ass to make him come with us and you can't say no!''

''I'm not saying no Al, just…there's something missing there and he seems to know what…''

''Bro, this will work!''

''Alfred…why don't you tell him? Maybe that's all he needs to know…''

''Tell him what?''

''What you feel…it was not just a fling, just a night…''

Alfred looked away. Maybe he is right, it was not just a fling for him...he truly cares about the Russian…he may even…no…he would not love him back…he sighed and started munching on something his brother gave him to eat.

.

Ivan was resting in the cell. Alfred watching him silently on his own bed. The mood was tense and no one wanted to talk. No one wanted to admit, love, fear, nothing.

''Alfred.'' He looked to Ivan. He doesn't remember a single day when Ivan was the one to start talking.

''Yes?''

''I think one of us will have to die, for the others be able to get out alive…''

''Why do you say that?''

''I know Winter's strategies. There's a losing piece on our side. If Arthur and Francis stay, they will die. If they come, they will live, but even so, someone will have to stay back and make time for the others… ''

''We find a way, we have time to think about that….''

''No, I know who must stay back."

''Who?'' Alfred was truly confused…

''Me."

''NO!''

''Yes, Alfred…I will have to stay back. I'm the strongest one, I will be able to keep them away for long enough.

''We are even, I can stay for you."

''_Nyet_, I would not let you…''

''Why?''

''I do not mind dying…'' _'for you'_.

''But…you must leave…I stay, I will survive either way.'' Alfred grinned.

''_Nyet_…'' Ivan had a thoughtful look on his face. It was some sort of acceptance and peaceful look. It was scaring Alfred.

''Ivan, I had all this trouble to free you and you can't stay and die!''

''I would die for you with pleasure…you and my sisters. I'm sure you would take good care of them…'' Ivan said with a small smile gracing his lips and Alfred stood.

''Stop that! No one will die! And no, you won't stay back."

''Someone will have to…''

''I'll stay!''

''I won't let you…'' Ivan smirked, shaking his head.

''Ivan!''

''Sleep. I've made up my mind. Now the plan has no flaws."

Alfred sat on the bed frowning. The man is infuriating and truly stubborn, exactly like himself, there's no way he will let him stay back.

''How did you see that flaw? Arthur said it was brilliant."

''And it is, but you need to count your enemies' intelligence too. Imagine it like chess. You are merely a pawn to reach a greater piece. You just need to beware the most important ones and take them down. The king is down and the game is over but sometimes there will be a queen and some loyal pawns on the table. In real life, you can's forget the pieces that are left behind…''

''You know chess?'' Alfred asked, dumbfounded. He never learned chess. He only learned that it existed in the city.

''Of course, Winter taught me when I was young and had free time. We would play all afternoon before Storm called me…'' he trailed off, his gaze becoming distant.

''So you know strategy…''

''I am very good, I won several times against Winter… ''

''Why don't you put that to good use?''

''I do, on my fights. That's why we are even, you are much stronger than me…''

''Dude! You fooled me all this time?''

''_Da._'' Ivan giggled.

''Ivan…you are an okay guy….''

''You are okay too…''

* * *

**Next:** Ludwig and a turn that will break their plan.

This is BETA!

Thank you for reading and reviewing ^-^

Sorry for any mistake


	30. Chapter 30

**Dark stained souls**

**RusAme slave AU**

**Warnings:** implied rape, pedophilia, abuse, slavery, sex, violence, fighting... includes **descriptive sex and abuse**

***I do not own hetalia or his characters***

* * *

Ludwig was ecstatic. Finally he gets the chance to avenge his brother.

He saw Ivan coming from Winter's chambers and smiled. Oh, today will be lovely. The only thing disturbing will be Winter watching, the man likes to watch pain…

Feliciano left him last night. He said he hopes God forgives him and that he will be back after. He can't participate. Ludwig doesn't blame him. He's too good. He feels a pang of regret when thinks of that Italian but soon forgets it - Ivan is here.

''Ivan, how are you feeling?''

''What will you do?''

''Straight to the point as always. Come with me. First I'll fuck you then the pain. I won't fuck dirty bleeding whores.'' Ludwig grabbed his arm and took him to the bathroom, where some other fighters were waiting with sticks and sharpened objects.

Ivan sighed. His only hope was that they will let him walk properly to help the others run away.

.xxxxx.

''I think he is getting ready but he says someone needs to stay back…'' Alfred said in a low voice.

''He's right, there must be a distraction and that's the moment that Francis and I act…'' Arthur nods.

''What?''

''We will stay back to protect you… '' Arthur gave a fond smile.

"Does he know?"

''Of course…''

''But…he…never told me…''

''Francis can keep secrets…and he is afraid he will never be the man he wants…''

''He only wants to be the man you want, Artie."

''He's already that…don't tell him that…'' Arthur smiled, looking down at his ankle.

''Why? You could come.''

''If we stay the two we got chances of leaving…remember, Francis used to fight too… we are not weak together…''

''Oh Arthur…we need to tell you something…'' Toris and Feliks walked to them.

''What?'' Arthur asked, turning toward a worried Toris and a flashy Feliks.

''He totally shouldn't hear…'' Feliks warned pointing to Alfred.

''Hey! Now I'll hear."

''You should stop them or at least make them go easy on him… Ludwig-''

''Who?''

''Ivan…'' Toris said, looking around.

''Like, he's totes screwed, they will hit him hard…Winter will see but if we talk to him he must be easy on him.'' Feliks nodded.

''Where's Ivan?'' Alfred stared at them, anger building quickly.

''Like in some bathroom…we don't know which one."

''Arthur, call Francis and let him know. I'll go to that one and you two try the one on the other side, okay?''

''Y-yes…be careful, Al…'' Toris muttered and walked away with Feliks.

Alfred bit his lip and started running. 'Just hang in there baby I'm taking you from here today! Fuck the plan!' he thought.

.xxxxx.

''What are you waiting for?'' Ivan hissed. There were a few men with weapons around him and Ludwig was holding him against the wall, what more did he want? Wasn't what he was about to do enough?

Steps echoed in the bathroom and Winter walked, smirking and sitting cross-legged on the rock where they placed their clothes.

''Thank you for waiting. Ludwig, you may start now.'' he said in a deep husky voice that sickened Ivan.

Ludwig lifted Ivan's leg and started working on his own soft member, whispering to Ivan while looking at his ass and limp member.

''I've been waiting for this, I will fuck you like you did to my brother and break you, whore!''

Ivan kept staring up to nowhere. He didn't need this. He knew his place and knew very well he couldn't fight against what they will do with Winter there.

He got hard quickly, opened Ivan's cheeks and pushed inside without preparation. Ivan bit his tongue. It was pain what they wanted to hear but he won't give them the pleasure of that. Ludwig started pounding into him and only the sound flesh hitting flesh could be heard, a few chuckles and suddenly steps running inside the bathroom.

Ludwig grabbed a knife and started a slower pace, looking at the pale flesh of Ivan's back. He smiled and made a line with the knife, one more, another touching them and was in the middle of another, Ivan could feel it was a W, when a voice sounded.

''STOP!'' Alfred yelled. ''STOP NOW!'' He punched Ludwig, who was forced to push out of Ivan with a vulgar and painful pop, while falling on the ground, losing the knife.

''Go away!'' Ivan hissed, staring at him. Alfred was about to talk when Winter spoke in a voice that was loud, deep and harsh: ''I am afraid you interrupted something important."

''Oh yeah? Too bad! I won't let you do this to him again!'' Alfred hissed.

Winter stood up and walked to them, a fearful aura covering him, hate and jealousy in his eyes. Ivan panicked and looked around. Only a faucet tube was near and connected to the wall, there were no other weapons for him to use.

Winter touched Alfred's face and grabbed his arm while he thrashed and glared at Winter. Ivan felt furious. He saw red. No one touches Alfred. No one hurts _his_ Alfred - NO ONE!

Ivan punched Ludwig, who was near them ready to strike Alfred, and removed the faucet from the wall, brick and water falling around. With a swing, he crushed it on Winter's head, rage, fear, pain and adrenaline coursing through his veins. He kept hitting the fallen body on the ground, the smell of blood in the air, and tears in his eyes. He kept swaying and hitting the crushed cranium, beating the body, too. He didn't even heard the gasps, screams and yells around him.

The other fighters stood out of their stupor and started grabbing, punching, kicking and trying to hit Ivan with their sticks and handmade weapons. He only dodged and hit them with the pipe. A few managed to hit him but he hit them back with no mercy.

Alfred removed himself from them with open wide eyes. Ivan just snapped, his gaze distant and cold. His body shivered and he could see the tears threatening to fall. He looked down to Ludwig, who stood and was going to hit him, so he prepared to launch at him punching and starting a fight between them.

Ivan kept shoving the water faucet everywhere, anywhere. They will all pay. No one will touch his light. No one will be even near him, not while Ivan can prevent it. They can do whatever they want to him but not to Alfred, _never_ to Alfred.

A few men started running away, clearly intending to call and tell everyone what happened. Alfred kept fighting with Ludwig but Arthur came and placed a knife on his neck from behind.

''I taught you well love, go away now if you want to leave and let your Italian alive too, I have resources."

Ludwig glared but complied, he didn't want his own mistakes to kill his lover.

Alfred looked around. Ivan kept hitting the few men that were left with his pipe. Alfred ran to him as they backed off. Arthur walked to his side.

Everything was silent. Ivan was shaking heavily and only their breaths could be heard.

After a few seconds Alfred stepped carefully to him and placed a hand on his arm softly. ''Ivan…''

''Alfred…they were… I couldn't let them hurt you… and… what have I done?'' he asked weakly, still grabbing the pipe so tightly his that his hands were white with friction.

''You did well."

''I've doomed your plan…run…I'll keep them,'' he stated, looking at Winter's dead crushed body on the ground.

''I won't let you here."

''Lads, we need to go now! At this moment Francis must have Matthew. Let's go."

''Now Artie but…it's too soon…'' Alfred looked back, they were not ready, not yet...

''We need to go now! Francis has everything ready, we had help'' Arthur growled and Alfred dragged Ivan.

''Get out of there! You are coming now!''

Ivan stared at him for the first time since he got there and Alfred could see the fear and slight insanity.

''NO NO NO! Go away, go away!'' he yelled, stepping back and placing the pipe in front of him as a shield.

''Ivan, what?''

''Ivan Braginsky, get out of it and walk with us!'' Arthur yelled, noticing the panic on his face.

''They'll hut you, they'll hurt me, they'll catch them…what have I done! I'm a monster! Nothing more than a monster… oh God! he was right… '' he started crying freely, walking to the bloodied crushed corpse of Winter and started hitting again.

''YOU WERE RIGHT AND I BECAME THIS BECAUSE OF YOU!'' he yelled.

Alfred hugged him from behind, placing his hands on his heavily rising and falling chest.

''Ivan, stop. It's okay. It's fine, okay?''

Ivan stopped but continued shaking, frozen in place. ''Go away, leave me….''

''No one will stay back, please…''

''I can't…''

''For your sisters….'' he said weakly.

''They will not care…''

''Why do you say that? They love you, I saw it! They care."

''_Nyet_, not after… they know now… I saw the disgust and pity in their eyes, like on yours… everywhere…''

''No! I never felt disgusted and neither do they."

"Yes you did, I saw…''

''No, I felt disgusted about Winter, not you, never you. Please come now, we need to go."

Steps could be heard and Alfred was starting to panic. Arthur made a sign for the other side and started walking away.

''Why do you care? Why can't you leave me? I'm dirty, disgusting I'll never be worth anything…I'll never be clean again… ''

''Because I…love you okay? Fuck, Ivan, don't make this more difficult! We will talk later!'' Alfred felt Ivan stiffen and closed his eyes listening the steps louder and closer.

''You would love me? I don't understand you…'' he smiled softly and shook himself. Alfred opened his eyes feeling the shaking motion. He never meant to speak those words but felt glad he did. One heavy weight had been lifted from him but so many more were still present. "Please…'' he whispered again and he started dragging Ivan to the other side, where Arthur was already fighting with three men.

Alfred and Ivan joined and the three were killed easily, then they followed Arthur, who took them through recluse places to the kitchen's back.

Alfred looked at Ivan who was still coming with terms with what was happening, the man was still shaking and his eyes were still wide in fear. He sighed, it was now or never and true be told, he was afraid too.

.xxxxx.

''Where are they?'' Matthew looked to Francis, a frown replacing the usual calm face.

''They are late, something happened…'' Francis heard steps and lifted his sword, he may not be a fighter anymore but he never stopped his trainings completely, how could he keep his beautiful body if he did it?

Arthur appeared, panting and flushed. Soon, Alfred and Ivan entered, looking around.

''What happened?'' Francis asked looking at Alfred and then noticing the panic on Ivan's face.

''Ivan snapped. Be glad Alfred was able to make him see reason. This was close. We had to kill seven men until we got here…''

''_Bien_, take this and dress quickly.'' Francis gave them the tunics they wore at the party and lifted a bag off the ground. "This has normal clothes but you will run and fight better with that if needed. We will go for here, the kitchen, they must be searching on the back because I told Feliks we were going to escape through the back doors.'' Francis chuckled and started walking. The others followed.

Ivan looked at Matthew then at Alfred. They were very similar. If Alfred had not worked as a fighter, he would be exactly like Matthew.

''I told you we were similar." Alfred chuckled noticing Ivan face.

''_Da_, it's strange see two of you.'' Ivan noticed Matthew staring in a calculated and slightly passive way while grabbing a bag. This one was different from Alfred, quiet but deathly, interesting.

They started walking away, avoiding making noises. A woman slave named Bella was waiting for them.

''Francis I will miss you. Please go now or they'll catch me here,'' she said.

''Take care of yourself, _ma belle_, and thank you for everything.'' Francis kissed her check and she smiled while Arthur scoffed.

''Well if the ladies are done, I would like to get going.'' He grabbed the bag of food on the ground waiting for them and they walked away.

As they walked hearts tried to calm down and minds tried to keep in check. The next days would be hard, they are now considered criminals. Alfred was deep down glad that this event happened, now no one needs to stay back.

* * *

**Next:** this was the turning point, and now? will they get caught?

-And you will ask: Why Winter didn't fight? He is a fighter, a huge one that has control on the house.

Yes, he is but he was too surprised to act. Imagine that the person you tried to control for years, and you indeed believed you had under your power, snaps and turns against you. You are not only the captor but his father figure so you are sure he will never hurt you until the moment where he tries to kill you brutally... You froze and have no reaction. It was what happened.. did I made myself clear? I hope so ... my original Idea was to kill Ivan here, he would die to save Alfred, but I thought that the poor thing has enough suffering so I kept him alive =D

Ah, yes, the others simply kept apart because I have said, many of them don't like Winter and felt internally glad for that being happening.

This is BETA!

Thank you for reading and reviewing ^-^

Sorry for any mistake


	31. Chapter 31

**Dark stained souls**

**RusAme slave AU**

**Warnings:** implied rape, pedophilia, abuse, slavery, sex, violence, fighting... includes **descriptive sex and abuse**

***I do not own hetalia or his characters***

* * *

They had walked for two hours. They took a route through some devious houses. Francis only smirked at them and told them to trust him.

Alfred kept worrying, his brother was finally safe, and Ivan was with him, which gave him relief but a part of him was still worried. Will they make it? Will they still grab the last part of the plan and escape? He doesn't know and fears that. Another part of him was worried about Ivan. Ivan was visibly tense but calmer than before. The others ignored him knowing it would be worse if they try to pry on the man's thoughts but Alfred couldn't help worry about how will he react now that he knows how he feels.

Francis made them stop and knocked on a door. Said door belonged to a brothel, and Arthur narrowed his eyes.

''I know someone here who will help us, just trust me'' Francis whispered to them.

A brunette with a flower in her hair opened the door and smiled.

''Francis, what are you doing here?'' she said with wide eyes.

''We need help…'' he said sheepishly.

''Oh God, you are the guys who escaped, right?'' she asked, surprised.

''_Oui,_ we need something to cover our hair. We will be easily recognized…''

Arthur looked at him in awe and Alfred stared. Damn, how could they forget that? Ivan continued glancing at his hands and the faucet, as he has been the last few hours.

She sent them inside and Alfred placed one hand on his shoulders taking advantage of the moment.

''Ivan… ''

''I am fine, Alfred."

''What are you thinking?'' he pressed.

''Do you think my sisters are truly safe where you sent them?'' he avoid the question.

''Sure, believe, no one enters there."

''What if they got lost?''

''Nah, I sent them down the safest and easiest route, believe they will be fine.''

Silence followed and Alfred sighed. ''Tell me, please.''

''I... I killed him...''

''Yes and you did just fine.'' Alfred said in a harsh tone, he was still a bit pissed that it wasn't he who killed Winter.

''I'm a monster...'' Ivan murmured softly glancing at his hands again and Alfred grabbed the free one.

''You are not a monster 'kay? He was the monster and now you are free!'' Ivan didn't look convinced and he sighed again looking away to the blue sky.

A few more seconds of silence and Alfred turned to step inside but Ivan stopped him, holding his hand.

''Did you mean it?''

''What, big guy?''

Ivan blushed and looked down, and Alfred made an 'o' with his mouth.

''That… yeah, I meant it...you don't need to say anything… '' he blushed slightly, shifting his feet.

''How?''

''I've told you… I am not sure myself… ''

''I won't make you happy… I'm broken.'' Ivan looked up to him, concern in his eyes.

''I don't think that, besides time heals everything…''

''He will haunt me, I don't want to hurt you."

''Ivan…do you…you said you like me, how much you like me?'' Alfred said softly. If Ivan cares so much it must meant something. At least he hopes so.

''I've been thinking that myself, yes? At first I thought I liked you like I liked Gilbert, but then I realized it was nothing like that…''

''Oh…'' Alfred felt disappointed to hear that.

''Then I realised I can't see you with anyone else, that you make me feel good and I care too much about your safety and what you think…I know I am not made to love but I may…. I don't know…I just…you are trying to save me…it's too much to digest…I never had someone to help me or willing to be with me. You just came and made everything hurt but at the same time feel so bright…I don't know how love feels but I guess it must be like when we are all alone and can talk about everything, trust and do not pity…. Those times, I almost forget Winter and my life… it's….warm...'' He finished softly, looking at the ground. He never tried to explain his feelings, it was awkward and hard for him to do so.

Alfred smiled and pulled his face to himself, kissing him softly on the lips. ''I'm willing to give it a try, you know? I also feel good with you. I guess that's also love…''

''You are hopeless…but you must be right, at least it's as far as I can love…'' Ivan placed one arm around him, kissing his cheek and lips feeling much more in ease than before.

They were walking inside when they saw the girl staring and almost drooling.

''Uh, miss, are you okay?''

She cleaned her mouth and smiled. ''Sure, call me Elizabeta please."

''Nice to meet you, and thank you for helping us!'' Alfred said and Ivan nodded.

''You're welcome. It is always a pleasure help an old friend.'' She smiled politely.

.xxxxx.

Alfred had a long brown wig. It was heavy and made his scalp sweaty and scratchy. He hated that thing, but damn, Ivan looked hot with that black wig. It made his eyes stand out, even the long hair was making him look good, except you could totally see he was a man. Just look at that body, he's huge everywhere! Whatever…he looked nice, though!

Francis and Matthew wore dark brow wigs, while Arthur wore a red one. They looked good with their lady like wigs! They said goodbye to the lady. It seems she was Gilbert's friend, and Francis knew her from him. Arthur was forced to take back that he is a pervert but he took it back when Francis groped him.

Now they were relatively more relaxed but broke off in pairs, Ivan and Alfred together, Francis and Arthur protecting Matthew. Alfred made a fuss but Arthur made the good argument that they would know because their features are similar. Besides, Francis would molest him. Alfred agreed and now he was eating the food they divided on a hill a bit away from the city. They walked more three hours until they had to stop, bodies aching and asking for food.

''We are finally free! Damn, finally!'' Alfred sighed, eating one apple, having already eating all the rest of his part. Ivan was eating bread and looking to the ground.

''_Da_…''

''See we didn't need to leave anyone and now we are going to that little village...'' he trailed happily.

''We are having too much luck…''

''Why do you say so?"

''The guards should have come to find us sooner.'' Ivan looked thoughtful and Alfred frowned.

''Maybe they were distracted by the death of Winter…he was like the king of chess, right?''

''Perhaps…he had no one to follow his lead."

''What would happen if he died like he did, didn't he have a plan?''

''I have no idea."

A few more minutes passed and Ivan was eating his own apple thoughtfully. Alfred stared at him.

''What?'' Ivan asked.

''Do you feel that bad?''

''What do you mean?''

''You said you are dirty and disgusting, a monster, do you feel like that?''

''Of course, why else would I say it?''

''You are not.. ''

''That won't change what I feel."

''You said I made you feel good, how?''

Ivan blushed and looked at him. ''You made me feel warm and feel pleasure. Even feeling you near me would make me feel good - maybe not good, but better… '' he trailed off, embarrassed.

Alfred crawled to him and kissed his cheek ''You also make me feel good."

''Do you think you'll ever feel completely good?'' Alfred asked, wrapping his arms around the Russian, who finished his apple.

''I don't know… '' Alfred kissed his face, forehead, cheek, nose, lips and started nibbling them. Ivan gave a soft whimper and pushed him back.

''You still want me after seeing those things?''

''I've told you, I don't mind. It's in the past now, gone forever baby. You're free.'' He grinned, going back to his work, slowly undoing the scarf and kissing, licking and sucking on the marked skin. Ivan is his now, he won't let them have him back.

Ivan parroted a 'free' and moaned, pushing Alfred to himself touching the muscles under the tunic.

Their breaths became short pants, while feeling and caressing each other. Alfred straddled Ivan and rolled on his lap, earning equal moans.

Alfred placed one hand on his ear and smiled at him. ''You are not broken…''

Ivan chuckled and kissed his jaw, giving a suck. ''Now that I have you, I can't be broken."

Alfred laughed, and Ivan reversed their positions. Alfred was laying on the ground and Ivan above him, kissing and biting the sun-kissed neck. Alfred placed one hand on the wig and moaned, feeling Ivan taking his erection from the under the tunic and the rag he was wearing. The Russian started pumping it slowly and shifted, taking his own and joining both hot pulsing members, wrapping a big hand around them.

''Oh God, Ivan."

Ivan only watched him, not daring to close his eyes. Who knows what he would see? He did not wish to ruin this moment.

''Alfred…"

The hand took a quick pace and started pumping desperately while Ivan kissed the neck, forehead and the blond's shoulders. Said blond cursed and thrust up to the hand in time with his own thrusts, trying to kiss anywhere he could. After a while, Alfred came. Ivan continued pumping his own shaft and Alfred wrapped his hand on, pumping with him until he came with a strangled breath. The stood one above the other panting and enjoying the feeling of being together as free men.

''Damn…this was hot!'' Alfred laughed, tucking himself and cleaning his hand. Ivan was doing the same.

''Now we are late…'' Ivan smirked at him.

''Baby, I may be hopeless but now we are in this together, right?''

''Of course.'' Ivan kissed him and got up, stretching his hand to him. ''Now lets get going."

.xxxxx.

''It's hot, _cher_…''

''Stop complaining."

"_Je suis desolé_….'' Francis rolled his eyes.

''Frog.. the kid is doing very well, and you are complaining like an old woman."

''Brute! Do not compare to such a thing, you are the old one here!''

''You are two years older."

Francis glared and looked to his side. ''Matthew, _cher_, what's bothering you?''

''I don't know…. Ivan, he looks dangerous…'' he murmured.

''He is, but so is your brother,'' Arthur replied.

''He was carrying a water faucet with blood…'' Matthew frowned.

''_Cher_, Alfred said what happened… he snapped…''

''He's unstable."

''_Cher_, why are you like this?''

''I am afraid, Francis. What if he takes advantage of my brother?"

''Have you heard your brother, lad? He is a fool in love. He won't let that one go."

''And, Ivan also loves him. He is very different and warmer with him…'' Francis added, sending a look to Arthur.

''You must be right. Alfred said he was sweet…''

''That I don't know…'' Arthur murmured.

''Lovers act differently with each other, don't put things in the kid's head."

''You are putting things there. He will know the man and make his own conclusions!" Arthur yelled

''Guys please…just forget I said anything,'' Matthew pleaded but was ignored.

''Why did I agree to come with you two?''

''Oh, don't say that! You were the one saying you were tired!''

''You also wanted to leave!''

''I wouldn't let you there! You were miserable only teaching, those days are gone, _cher_!''

''Well I wouldn't let you go away without me! And you were also miserable there!'' Arthur yelled.

''Idiots...'' Matthew mumbled to himself.

.xxxxx.

''We don't know,'' Toris mumbled to the officer.

''Like, they were in this together and walked all away."

''Are you sure?''

''Yes, mister."

''Good, if you remember anything tell us."

''Yes Mister."

Toris and Feliks were again interviewed. There is no master in the house. The bastard left no papers saying what to do and the only person linked is a woman. Said woman is against slaves so chaos ensued and some other slaves took their chances and ran away. They smirked to each other. Tonight they will go too. There's no way they can thank Alfred for this.

They really hope the team sent for them doesn't find them.

.xxxxx.

"Three points?"

''Yes this is number one, they are late…'' Arthur frowned

''Where is this village?'' Matthew asked.

''Alfred was there once and told us its safe. Its a bit far though.''

''We had the routes more or less studied. I'm sure they are fine...'' Francis mused.

''They have to be. Alfred is the one who knows the route better.'' Arthur complained, looking to the side, and sighed in relief when he saw them walking safely to them.

''_Mon Dieu_, you are late!'' Francis said.

''Sorry…'' Alfred grinned and Ivan smirked flushing.

''Let's continue then."

They traced routes and dispersed again not wanting to waste time. Alfred is the one knowing where they are going but knows a different route which makes them walk a bit safer, hopefully everything works out and they reach the safe village.

* * *

**Next:** Will the team catch them? Will they be safe apart? Read and see~~

I think this may be disappointing but well... I hope you are enjoying reading it...

.

This is BETA!

Thank you for reading and reviewing ^-^

Sorry for any mistake


	32. Chapter 32

**Dark stained souls**

**RusAme slave AU**

**Warnings:** implied rape, pedophilia, abuse, slavery, sex, violence, fighting... includes **descriptive sex and abuse**

***I do not own hetalia or his characters***

* * *

Walking was tiring. Alfred felt tired and he knows Ivan feels the same. Their legs were sore and forced from hours of walking, not saying that they did not rest a bit after their love-making - yes, love-making. Alfred felt a special warmth thinking about it. Ivan was only his. No one else will use, hurt or abuse him, only he can make love to him. Only he can love and be loved by him. It sounds good. Besides he saved him and his brother. He was rather proud of himself. He hoped Ivan would be able to deal with his past. He truly wants to see him happy. He looked at him again, that wig was interesting but must itch. His own itches. He spent most of the time scratching his head.

Meanwhile Ivan was worried. People may recognize him. After all, he came with Winter to the cities. In the last one no one noticed, or if they did no one showed it. But this city was a frequent destination of Winter's. His business was conducted here. He looked at Alfred who was, again, scratching his head and chuckled. It felt nice to have him on his side and know he would not leave. But what if he did? What if he decided Ivan was too dirty for him, too used, to disgusting…. He bit his tongue trying not to frown. And his sisters, what would they say now that they had time to think? They know… most of it, but they know. How shameful, too shameful. He didn't want pity too, but he knows they will look at him like that. He will hate that and he never wanted that part of him to be destroyed.

He hopes they are fine, safe and protected; he can't bear the thought of anything happening to them because of him, after all he was the one allowing them to go…

''Dude, you're spacing out again.'' Alfred cut the silence. He had been doing this when he got restless or uncomfortable.

''Ah, a bit."

''Are you still worried?''

''Of course."

''Don't be, there's no need'' Alfred grinned and walked to him, placing a kiss on his cheek, making him flush - pink crawling into his cheeks.

Alfred took advantage of the proximity and whispered to him, ''You look so cute flushed'' and laughed.

Ivan turned even a redder shade and looked away. He was not cute, handsome or 'fucking hot' as Alfred puts it so eloquently. He is very average, too pale, a bit too tall and broad, slightly pudgy in his belly and with clumsy big hands, a big nose and awkward eyes - yes, rather exotic, but he doesn't see anything cute in that. Alfred was indeed beautiful, with tanned skin, big blue eyes, sunny hair and a gorgeous smile. Even his body was perfect - not too soft and not too firm and muscled. He doesn't see why would he want to be with him. What if he is lying? What if it is like Gilbert, who wanted to use him? Once they are out he will leave, use him and leave, oh God he will leave. His thoughts were interrupted again.

''Ivan? What's wrong? You're frowning again."

''Nothing."

"'Kay," Alfred mumbled and walked by his side, looking around to the few people who stared.

''Guess we are rather sexy, babe. People are looking at us.'' Alfred grinned.

''_Nyet_, you are handsome, and we shouldn't attract attention."

''You are mad…'' Alfred frowned. He can tell when his cold tone is harsher than usual.

''I'm not mad, just… '' Ivan trailed off and Alfred grabbed his arm roughly.

''What?''

''You will leave me." he said in a cold, harsh, levelled voice.

''That's stupid, I won't leave you."

''You only say that now.'' Ivan started walking again.

''Can't you trust me for once? Everything I say or do, you suspect I have some hidden intention. Well I don't, and I won't leave you.'' Alfred shoved the arm and started walking quickly.

Ivan followed, glaring at the few people who stared.

.xxxxx.

''Bloody hell, are we lost?''

''_Non_, it's the right route...'' Francis frowned. Something was off. It was supposed to have many more people there.

''I think I know that guy…'' Matthew looked to them and they frowned. Out of all of them, Matthew was the only one who was not from here or ever left the palace. How can he know someone?

''Let's go through the hill….'' Francis mused, and they went through an alley to take the patch in the hill.

''This will take longer. I hope they don't find anyone…'' Arthur confessed, the other route had no place to hide, no place to run.

''It's getting late. We will get there in the middle of the night…'' Arthur stated nervously.

''I am sure they will wait and do nothing imprudent…'' Francis assured. He hopes he is right.

.xxxxx.

Alfred was still pissed. Ivan never trusts him. He tries and tries and he keeps distrusting - not fair! He saved him, he loved him and even confessed. Why is he like this? He truly tries to understand, and does, but it hurts. He looked to his side. There was guilt in Ivan's eyes but he said nothing all the time. He was about to comment he was not fair when he looked at him and shoved him into a store.

''What the hell dude?''

''They're here…'' Ivan looked at him with wide, scared eyes.

"How many?''

''Five… I don't know, I only saw five fighters but I don't know if there were more."

''Calm down, we can take care of them…''

Alfred placed one hand on his and Ivan nodded. Hopefully Ludwig would not be there.

.xxxxx.

''Ludwig, please let them be.''

''No Feli, I can't…''

''They must have run through the hill…'' Feliciano reassured.

''I have someone there that will inform me… ''

''Why do you need to hurt him so much? He has done nothing to you. He truly liked your brother…I don't understand, Luddy…'' Feliciano looked at his hands.

''I… he's dead….because of that… that whore."

''It was not his fault. Have you ever thought of why he was in the infirmary for months? Have you thought, why did he disappear?''

''I… no, never,'' Ludwig admitted.

''He suffered enough with his death. You should not prolong that pain."

''But he's with that kid now! It's not fair for my brother's memory."

''I think he would like for Ivan to be happy for once on his life…''

''For once?''

''Oh Luddy, you didn't see? He was so miserable there… '' Feliciano placed a hand on his face and smiled sadly.

''Feli…''

''Let's go away. Let's start a life far away. We only have bad memories here…''

''But…''

''Let's go to Sicily. We'll be happy there…My brother would like me to pray for him too…''

''_Ja_… I will go.'' Ludwig kissed his cheek and sighed. He was right, this revenge went too far. He hurt many more people than he intended. He wondered if he also hurt Feliciano with this, probably, he also lost a brother a few years ago…how selfish…

''Good, _mi amor_.''

''I'm sorry, _mein liebe….Bitte_, I'm sorry, forgive me."

''It's okay, I'm here…'' Feliciano smiled happily. Finally his love came to his senses.

.xxxxx.

''I'll go, you stay,'' Ivan said, peeking outside, the owner of the store looking at them but saying nothing.

''Maybe they won't recognize us…'' Alfred mused.

''They'll know me… my eyes…''

''What about we pretend to be a couple kissing? We have long hair, so they won't see our eyes and faces, right?''

''I don't think…. damn they're close''

''If it doesn't work, we'll fight,'' Alfred said with determination.

''No, I fight, you run away."

''I won't leave you here."

''And I won't let you die."

''Good, so no one will die or stay.'' Alfred smirked while Ivan simply sighed.

.

Alfred and Ivan were making out so heavily that the owner decided to keep himself out of their way. Ivan sent some very nasty glares and he saw a bloodied pipe, one of them (or both) did the trick and now the owner of the store was busying himself with some fruit. Alfred was with his back to the street and Ivan had back to the wall, holding a very eager Alfred, kissing him while he was making sure to not open his eyes once. He couldn't risk it - even with wigs, they can be recognized easily.

Heavy steps and voices filled the street and a tap on Alfred's shoulders. Ivan placed his head on his neck, hiding his eyes and face and he looked up, speaking in a more levelled acute and nasal way to keep them from his natural loud voice.

''What? Can't you see we're busy?''

''Uh, sorry, did you see these four men: two of them blonde with blue eyes, one with long hair and another with short hair and a cowlick, a very tall man with purple eyes and ashen hair, and a grumpy British man, dark blond with messy hair?'' he kept making a quick description of their way of walking and Alfred wanted to laugh when he said 'effeminate way' about Francis and 'intimidating' about Ivan, he pretended surprise and shook his head.

''No sir, I haven't seen them, did you, baby?''

''No.'' Ivan said in perfect muffed English, pretending to keep sucking on his neck and nuzzling.

''See, now could you let us continue? It was getting rather hot, 'kay?" Alfred grinned and placed a kiss on Ivan's head. The man nodded and thanked them for their time and Alfred noticed Ivan had taken his scarf away. Alfred whispered, ''Where did you put the scarf?''

''Under my tunic, they will know ,yes?''

''When did you do that? '' Damn, he didn't realize.

''Before coming here…'' Ivan peeked at Alfred that looked around and looked around and nodded for him to stand. He had made himself shorter for them not to realize too. Alfred grinned when he become taller again and started placing his scarf around his neck.

''They know we are here…'' Ivan murmured.

''Nope, they _suspect_ we are near, that's why they are looking around here…''

''I hope so…'' Ivan sighed and they started walking again. Hopefully the others will have the same luck and not be caught.

.xxxxx.

Ivan and Alfred were in the right place, they were sure. But the others were too late, one hour late to be precise. Ivan started staring intently at the street from where they should come, and Alfred shifted around, restless. What if something happened to his brother and he is not there? He will never forgive himself. Ivan placed one hand on his shoulders as a silent comfort and Alfred nodded.

Another hour passed. It was dark, too dark. The moon shone and gave them light, along with the stars in the sky, perfect and romantic. Ivan and Alfred laid on the ground, close to each other, shoulders touching and eyes focused on the stars, so perfect and yet so wrong, they were so late…

''I will go get them,'' Alfred stated, getting up.

''No! We'll stay."

''Why? They must have been found, what if they…oh god..''

''_Nyet_, they are smart, they must have taken the route through the hills…''

''How much more time does that take?"

''Two more hours…''

''If they are not here by then, I'm going back!''

Ivan nodded, he would do the same then.

.xxxxx.

''Curses curses bloody curses,'' Arthur muttered under his breath.

''Arthur, could you stop swearing please?'' Francis looked at him, sweat on his face, hair and body. They are so tired but can't stop.

''Bloody hell, I'm tired, let me curse! It helps, damnit!''

''I do not think it helps but…I don't mind.'' Matthew smiled at them, in a much worse situation, his legs and feet were killing him.

''We are close…''

''Don't you find it weird that no one else is walking around us?"

''What do you mean, _cher_?''

''They should send at least one person to see here… you know, they are not stupid…''

''Maybe they are into chaos as you said. No one was expecting this, the situation became favourable to us.''

After a few hours they saw their destiny, finally. Alfred was sitting on the ground and smiled and waved to them. Ivan was sleeping with his head on Alfred's lap.

''Guys we where worried,'' Alfred said, laughing, which made Ivan open his eyes and sit up.

''We can see,'' Francis chuckled, sitting on the ground.

''Lads, we need to rest.'' Arthur laid on the ground, followed by Matthew.

''Didn't you find fighters? '' Arthur asked, looking to the side.

''Yup but we fooled them…'' Alfred smiled proudly.

Francis and Arthur exchanged a look, and Arthur decided to keep in silence about the worries they were having.

''We need to sleep."

''Let's go to a place surrounded by trees we found before, we can all sleep there." Alfred nodded.

''I'll watch first.'' Ivan stood and Alfred followed.

''You sure?''

''_Da_, they need to rest. We have already rested, me more than you, so I should watch you first. If needed, you can replace me,'' Ivan stated in a demanding tone.

Alfred rolled his eyes but complied, they will need rest and he was too tired.

.xxxxx.

''Ludwig, I know where they are going,'' Michael said with a smirk.

''I don't care. I'm out of the bet and out of this business."

''What? Why?''

''I have nothing with this, let the men be…''

''NO! I'll follow them and kill Ivan alone!'' He stormed off and grabbed a horse.

Ludwig sighed and grabbed the bad that he hid on his back. Today they will leave, and surprisingly he feels light for the first time in years.

.xxxxx.

''Damn it!''

''_Quoi?_''

''You are crushing me!''

''That's not me, _cher._''

"Whose hair is this?"

''Oh…sorry.'' Matthew shifted and flushed. He didn't mean to occupy so much space… above Arthur…he really is a heavy sleeper.

''_Quel_- non… what time is it?'' Francis shifted and looked to the sky. The first rays of sun were in the sky.

''Don't know, let me sleep,'' Alfred said suddenly.

''You are all very loud,'' Ivan stated, walking to them. ''Are we all ready to leave?''

''Mn… no… '' Alfred mumbled and grabbed his ankle, ''sleep."

''Alfred, let my ankle go.'' Ivan blinked, looking down at him.

''Alfred peeked up and smirked ''I can see-'' A hand covered his mouth. He looked up to a very flushed Russian who was ready to kill him while crouching down. Alfred started laughing, the sound muffled by the hand, and Ivan shook his head.

''Where's my pillow?'' Arthur mumbled, sleepy, grabbing a very groggy but more awakened Frenchman.

'_'Cher,_ wake up and stop pinching me.''

Arthur looked down to his 'pillow' and frowned. ''You are right, Tinkerbel, it's a frog, not a pillow...'' he smirked.

Francis sighed and stood. Arthur followed. Their feet were sore. Alfred kept slightly asleep and grabbed Ivan's legs while he was crouched, looking at him with a hint of a smile. Matthew continued to sleep, sprawled on the ground, leaves all over his hair.

''Should we wait a bit more?'' Francis asked.

''We can wait a hour or so, I guess, but we'll get there in the afternoon...'' Arthur replied, cleaning his dusty clothes.

After a few hours, they were walking again. They cleaned up in a small pond and ate the last bits of food. Alfred was still hungry and was not the only one.

Horses were heard and they ignored them a bit. Suddenly they felt pursued and so they separated. This part should be done together but they found it safer. Matthew walked with Ivan and Alfred this time, and Alfred didn't stop talking.

Ivan and Matthew shared a few words, and Matthew decided he was simply a bit intimidating and weird. He seemed nice enough. Still, if he did something to his brother, he will hurt him badly. Francis taught him how to fight a bit and he will not hold back.

Horses were again heard and six men appeared. Ivan paled and Alfred grinded his teeth.

''Found you…'' Michael sang. The others simply laughed.

''What do you want?'' Ivan asked.

''You, simple…"

''Why?'' Alfred interjected.

''Your whore there was very taunting to us but never let us touch him…then he was fucking one of our best, and he died because of him, it's only fair for him to pay back.''

''Yeah, with his body and life, don't you agree?'' another smirked.

''First fuck then death,'' a smaller one stated and the others looked a bit disturbed at him but ignore him.

''Leave us alone!'' Alfred yelled.

Matthew was behind them, watching everything. For some reason, people keep forgetting about him. Ivan shifted to Alfred's side and whispered, "Go, I'll take care of this."

''No, there are six of them. You only can deal with three or so. They are fighters."

''I don't want you or your brother to be hurt. Go take him away,'' Ivan hissed.

''Oh yeah, Mattie, forgot him…but I can't leave you here."

''You can and you will."

''Sorry to disturb the sweet nothings but are you ready to come with us, Ivan?''

''We can make you come if you wish, we just do not promise not to touch your boy toy."

Ivan frowned and stepped toward them. ''If I go with you…'' he looked back and nodded to himself, ''you will let him go away with not a scratch."

''Can we do that?''

''Why not? I just want this one…he owes me very much…'' Michael gave a sickly smile.

''I wanted the kid too, that was the deal… ''

''You're right, they can't run away.'' They jumped to the ground and laughed.

''You think you are in condition of making deals, little Ivan?''

''I won't hesitate to kill you,'' Ivan hissed coldly.

''Come on…we know you prefer to be fucked than to fight, we all heard your moans,'' they laughed.

Alfred winced and walked to Ivan's side telling Matthew to run to the others. He walked away and hid keeping close just in case, he may help later…

''Baby, let's teach them a lesson.'' Alfred grinned. Ivan simply pulled out his water faucet. Alfred didn't have a weapon but he was confident. He had seen some of them fight, and he knew he is much stronger.

* * *

**Next:** NOO, will they win and move with their lives or is it the end?

big chapter~~ and only more 4 chapters ~~ (I posted wrongly... forgive me)

.

This is BETA!

Thank you for reading and reviewing ^-^

Sorry for any mistake


	33. Chapter 33

**Dark stained souls**

**RusAme slave AU**

**Warnings:** implied rape, pedophilia, abuse, slavery, sex, violence, fighting... includes **descriptive sex and abuse**

***I do not own hetalia or his characters***

* * *

Hell broke loose. Ivan swayed his pipe in the air and hit a few horses, making them run away and shove men down. Alfred took the chance and grabbed one man on the ground and started hitting on him. Another man came to him and tried hold his arms, but he didn't let him, thrashing and kicking until he was forced to lose his grip and let Alfred fight again.

Ivan kept using the pipe, the weight and cold metal in his hands, making him feel more confident. He saw Michael dodging the faucet, but he bended himself, changing the trajectory, and hit another that was coming to him. One of them ran away - the youngest – he probably understood it was enough.

Alfred received a few hard punches. His arm was hurting but he still hit and was able to get free from the two that were around him. One was gone, and the other was knocked out on the ground and he doesn't have any idea how that happened. It seemed it was Ivan's doing. Blood was on his head. Ivan was busy fighting with the other two. One of them was holding a sword.

Ivan started avoiding the sword, Michael was using it to cut him but he had his pipe. Metal clashed and grinned in a few sounds. The other man kept trying to knock him out or shove him to the ground but he swayed and dodged most attacks. The sword was his major problem. It had already cut his chest a bit and it stung.

The other man finally succeeded in tackling him to the ground, and the sword swayed in the air, barely missing his legs. Alfred continued hitting the other two men. One was fighting but with a limp and the other protecting his sore stomach. Alfred's blows were strong and firm. He held the man and hit his head on the ground, knocking him out. The other jumped to him, grabbing his neck, and he shoved himself back, making the man hit the ground and lose the grip. He turned around and pushed him down, hitting his face.

Ivan kicked the second man's balls hard, and he bent over. He grabbed him and shoved him into Michael, who pushed the sword's blade into his shoulder. A scream was heard and Ivan took advantage of the moment to sway the pipe and hit Michael's head hard.

Alfred stood panting above a bruised and knocked-out man. The other was still unconscious, and another ran away. He looked at Ivan who was ass on the ground with his pipe in the air knocking out the screaming man. Michael was on the ground unconscious.

''Should we kill them?'' Alfred asked, still sweating and tired from the fight. One horse was still there for some reason…oh, Matthew grabbed him - good.

''Yes, they must know our destiny…'' Ivan stood, cold harsh eyes glinting darkly.

Matthew, who saw everything, was still shaking and surprised at the violence within his brother. He realized he lost too much of him. There's many things he doesn't know.

''Bro, thanks for holding that, damn I'm tired… '' Alfred laughed a bit. His arms were hurting and his neck was hurting a bit from the grip the other had. Ivan was in not better shape. A bleeding bruise was on his chest, soaking the tunic, and he was panting hard, sweat glistening on his skin, the scarf somehow untouched.

Matthew decided to ignore the violence and knocked out a man who was about to awake. Well, he wouldn't want everything to start again. Besides, they were busy searching for deep bruises on their bodies.

''I'm good… Ivan? That seems bad…''Alfred walked to Ivan who was holding his chest.

''It will stop bleeding, do not worry, I've had much worse…''

''Still…let me look at that when we stop again ok?''

''_Da_… as you wish''

''What will we do to them?'' Matthew asked looking at the four bodies in the ground.

Alfred bit his lip and sighed, at least they will have a quick death. He can't put the village, his brother and Ivan in risk.

.xxxxx.

''Auch'' Francis complained.

''What now, frog?''

''A bug bit me."

''You are bloody used to it! Stop being such a git!"

''I want you to kiss it better."

Arthur rolled his eyes but muttered under his breath, ''Where?''

''Here…'' Francis pouted, pointing to his neck.

''You wanker!'' Arthur walked to him and kissed his neck. ''Better?''

Francis grabbed his waist and smirked, ''_Non_, you must kiss me all better, _lapin_.''

''Pervert''

''But I want to celebrate!'' Francis smiled.

''Do you think people like us can live in peace?'' Arthur asked, sliding a hand through his hair.

''We can always be two single handsome men living together…''

''It will be suspicious if we do not leave each other and do not find women."

''I don't care, I want to create that family you always wished…'' Francis closed his eyes and smiled fondly. ''I also wish it… ''

''Since when?''

''Since I realised we'll be stuck together for the rest of our lives…'' Arthur snorted but smiled.

''Long time then…''

''_Oui_, but only now I am sure we are good enough for that responsibility…''

''You think so?''

''_Cher_, we may be not perfect but together we are very close…'' Francis nibbled on his ear lobe.

''Git… I'm not doing it here so let's go.'' Arthur smirked.

''I said nothing."

''I know how you think, love."

''I love when you call me that… oh.. I stole this….'' Francis took two rings from the bag he had.

''What's that?''

''Rings…we don't have money so…I stole them…well.. I guess this one fits your lean fingers, _cher._''

''Why?'' Arthur looked into his eyes, a bit surprised.

''I want to make this right with you,_ cher_…''

Arthur looked to his ankle, the blue faded silk still holding onto the ankle for his life and shook his head. ''You already have…''

.xxxxx.

''Let me see that!'' Alfred demanded and Ivan took the hand away from his chest, wincing a bit.

''Damn, it's a big deep….''

''It's nothing."

''No, we will stop and take care of that now!'' Alfred yelled.

''We can stop, we are tired and the horse can take us faster….'' Matthew added.

''Fine…''

Alfred pressed a wet rag on the wound. It was a bit deep but nothing too much, just needed cleaning so that it wouldn't get infected. He rubbed a bit and pressed a new clean and dry rag on it, hoping it will help the blood fall.

''Does it hurt?'' Alfred asked softly. Matthew was a bit farther off, checking if people passed by and holding the horse.

''No, just stings…''

''What's on your mind?''

''We are lovers now, yes? I have no experience in that… I...'' Ivan trailed off, a bit uncomfortably.

''That's fine babe…I don't either, we can find it together.'' Alfred sat caressing his chest in hopes it would help.

''What if I hurt you?''

''I can deal with that….And no, I won't hurt you…. Not on purpose…'' Alfred frowned, reading a bit the hesitation.

''I'm not ready for… ou know…a very active sexual life…it…reminds me of things…''

''That's fine. Someday you will conquer that. Don't be so pessimistic, Ivan, you are already fine for me…''

''But I am, I am very pessimistic, what If people do not like me? What if I can't find a job?''

''I will still be with you and will help you with that. Relax, It will be fine….'' Alfred pecked his lips and Ivan gave a ghost of a smile.

The rest of the trip was done with ease and peace.

* * *

**Next:** NOO, will they win and move with their lives or is it the end?

I lied.. sorry.. damn.. there are 3 more after this one.. damn... is almost there~~

Yes, Arthur started fighting very young and soon become the best. He was raised in a very harsh place, with troublesome brothers and was forced to learn how to defend himself, soon he started using it to win money. He was forced to stop because of that chest injury. But. 'cause he was great. they turned him into a teacher.

Right now Arthur is 25 and Francis 27, I skipped their birthdays. Alfred and Matthew 21 and Ivan will be 24 in December. At the time he was confused about his age because he didn't know which month was.

Thank you for the support guys!

.

This is BETA!

Thank you for reading and reviewing ^-^

Sorry for any mistake


	34. Chapter 34

**Dark stained souls**

**RusAme slave AU**

**Warnings:** implied rape, pedophilia, abuse, slavery, sex, violence, fighting... includes **descriptive sex and abuse**

***I do not own hetalia or his characters***

* * *

Francis and Arthur were the first to get to the destination - a hidden village in the woods. Alfred had found it when he came to the city. It was a perfect place to hide and find a destination, they all agreed with the destination and now, for the first time, they were there. They took their wigs and walked slower, breathing deeply the fresh clean scent of trees and earth.

Children were playing in the streets and some people watched them intently to see if they would bring danger. A few more steps and they saw Ivan's sisters - how could they not see? It seemed men in the village were very fond of them too, for the blush on Katyusha's face and the frown on Natalia's.

''_Cher_, that's them."

''You sure?''

''Yes, I would not forget such…'' he trailed off, his gaze moving from Katyusha's assets to Arthur, and coughed, ''lovely women."

''Ivan should broke a few more bones next time."

''Don't say such mean things, _lapin_!''

They started walking to them and they noticed them, apologizing and leaving the few man around them.

''Francis?'' Katyusha walked to them, followed by Natalia.

''_Oui_, how nice to see you''

''You came too? Its early... Where are Vanya and Alfred?'' she asked, concern on her face.

''They are a bit late, I'm sure, miss.'' Arthur looked to them. The younger was glaring at him, 'bloody scary'.

''Oh, this village is so lovely, people are amazing and so understanding, most of them are people who ran away from the city and slaver lives,'' she said happily.

Arthur and Francis shared a look. It seems like the perfect place, just a bit too close… Arthur just had to ask a few questions. ''Where do they trade food and goods?''

''Another village half an hour away. They trade with the big city two hours west. they have nothing to do with Winter villages. It is wonderful really. I really have to thank Alfred." She started to cry. Francis moved to comfort her but backed off when Natalia pulled out a knife, scary indeed.

They spent the rest of the time getting to know each other and Natalia even smiled a few rare times. Arthur and Francis kept asking things about the village. It was indeed a good place as Alfred promised.

.xxxxx.

''Sure you're fine, bro?'' Alfred asked, mounting the horse. It was his turn. They decided to switch from time to time. Now that they are not holding bags, it is easier to walk for longer.

''Yes Al, do not worry, we are close, eh?''

''Yeah, you will love it there. I walked through this village and spent one week here. The people are simply amazing, mostly refugees from many places. There is a man from Sweden– a scary man, but his partner is awesome, he Is from Finland. He gave me a birthday present and all, damn it was a good week'' Alfred laughed.

''It sounds good."

''Yeah, they hunt and trade and make some traps for people not enter that easily but I took us from the safe route. They keep watch on it and it seems this Norge guy made a magic thing for keeping troubles out of there. I don't believe it though…''

''Are you sure they won't mind us crashing there for a while?''

''Oh no problem, since we hunt and help, they are glad to meet new people and have them stay. You know, a few years ago there were many old people, but it changed because of the refugees, and the old people are not so lonely and sad anymore, it's great…''

''You have a lucky start, Al…'' Matthew smiled.

''Yeah. I guess mum is watching us, Matt…''

''You believe so?''

''Yeah'' Alfred confirmed bashfully.

''Me too…'' Matthew smiled sadly. He missed her.

.xxxxx.

When hidden in the woods, they took their wigs off. Alfred was truly relieved and saw he was not the only one. Ivan sighed and shoved the wig roughly in his bag.

.

''HEY GUYS!'' Alfred yelled while talking with a few people who recognized him from the week he spent there. They also looked at Matthew and Ivan wearily but said nothing of it.

''Alfred, finally! We were worried, _cher_."

''Yeah, we had to fight twenty men all alone."

''Oh god!'' Katyusha cried, running to her brother.

''But no biggie, we knock them all out!'' Alfred said proudly. Ivan and Matthew did their best not to roll their eyes but failed.

''How exaggerated, it was merely six men, _sestra_, do not be worried please." She eyed the blood on his tunic and nodded non convinced.

''Well we already told Francis and Arthur we were only expecting the three of you, but we are sure the people will find somewhere for them until they make a hut."

''Yes, there are lot's of cottages here but not available now….'' A voice appeared.

''TINO!'' Alfred laughed and ran to him. ''Man, you haven't changed a bit."

''You are stronger, Al. That's a good thing… is it him?'' Tino looked to Matthew, smiling.

''Sure thing, my bro, and he is safe!''

''That is so good to hear. Berwald and I were wishing you the best."

''Thanks man, you guys are amazing, where is he?''

''At home taking care of Peter."

''Peter?''

''Yes, well, this kid was lost and we kept him…we couldn't let him go, so tiny and alone."

''Oh man, that's wonderful, I'm sure you make great parents."

''Thank you Al. You will make one too one day, the kids missed you."

Arthur and Francis were smirking at each other. This place is brilliant and they won't go away if the people allow.

''Well, I must take you to the chief. The ladies were there already but we were not expecting you so soon. Norge will say if we can stay and for how long. Don't listen to him when he tries to keep you here, unless you want.'' Tino nodded laughing and walked away.

Alfred turned to Ivan and whispered, ''What do you think?''

Ivan was still slightly in shock. It was so lively and the people were so friendly. It was hard to believe. ''_Dorogoy_, I am not sure what to think…it's too nice to tell the truth.'' He nodded, a true smile on his lips.

''Yeah, I knew you would like it.'' He flushed and laughed it off, walking away again to the main tent.

His sisters talked a bit with Alfred and met Matthew, who blushed and squirmed a bit, then they separated from them. Alfred hopes Norge doesn't mind them, he was not expecting bringing so many people to the village.

* * *

**Next:** So, will Norge be okay? Will Arthur and Francis finally have the domestic life they wish? Keep reading~

this is little but the next his big~~

Thank you for the support guys!

.

This is BETA!

Thank you for reading and reviewing ^-^

Sorry for any mistake


	35. Chapter 35

**Dark stained souls**

**RusAme slave AU**

**Warnings:** implied rape, pedophilia, abuse, slavery, sex, violence, fighting... includes **descriptive sex and abuse**

***I do not own hetalia or his characters***

* * *

Norge was the man in charge of the village. He was experienced with magic and Gods. People respected him and looked up to him. Alfred already knew the man. He may look closed but he is kind enough to let them in peace. Besides, he has a good counsellor, Den, a loud and happy man who he had the pleasure of drinking with a few times.

.

''Den!'' Alfred smiled.

''Al, I never thought you would come back." Den, a tall, blond easy-going man, said.

''Me neither, but things took me here, you know this place is awesome!''

''Indeed, Norge will be glad to see you."

''I know! Damn, I hope he doesn't mind how many people I brought…''

''Nah, it's fine, The more the merrier right? By the way who are these?'' He looked to the four people following him who he didn't recognize.

''This is my bro, I saved him as I said.'' He laughed.

''I see, he looks a lot like you.'' He nodded smiling.

''Those two are the ones that helped us to escape and this is my….boyfriend,'' he said with a bashful smile. Ivan flushed but kept his smug and innocent smile in place.

''Ah, I knew you wouldn't be single for long!'' he laughed. ''Well, let's bring them inside, I'm sure you want to do some dirty things soon enough."

''Awww, oh nice of you, I should hit you,'' he laughed, walking inside.

''Done that, it's not fun, but if you need help later just call me',' he laughed winking. Ivan narrowed his eyes at him and he looked away to Alfred, 'creepy.'

''We won't need that, but I'll keep that in mind,'' he laughed again slightly concerned by the look in Ivan's eyes. He sent him a look to say that it's fine. Jeez, he hopes Ivan doesn't find out he slept with Den once - they were drunk, so it doesn't count!

.

Norge was sitting, talking quietly with a similar man. He looked to them and stood walking to them. The other retreated.

''Alfred, finally, they told me you would come, but not so soon.'' He nodded in acknowledgement to the others.

''Yeah, things happened… but it's fine."

''Do I need to search for intruders trying to enter here?''

''Yeah, it must be wise to do so…'' He bit his lip.

''Do not worry, we'll take care of it. I am very happy that you saved your brother. I knew the spell I gave you would help."

''Oh the luck one? Yeah… it seems so.'' He laughed. Magic - he doesn't believe in that. Aliens, yes, magic, no way.

''Arthur looked curiously to him. Magic - that was interesting. Francis noticed and chuckled to himself, Matthew and Ivan stood behind a bit shyly.

''That's your brother, right?''

''Oh yeah, so cute, isn't he!'' he walked and hugged him, laughing.

Matthew sighed. Damn, when he will stop embarrassing him? He did the same when they were little.

They talked for a bit and Norge asked them questions. He gave a small smile to Arthur and Francis. He could see them living there and more. He could see Arthur learning ancient magic rituals. He was a bit taken aback at Ivan, but he already knew the situation. His sisters explained everything, though he expected someone weak and smaller. He received them all and approved them in the village since they worked for their own lives.

Alfred was indeed thankful. Norge was truly kinder than he looked and always helped the others. He was so lucky that it worked out that the relief could not be explained.

Soon they separated, and Alfred hugged his brother happily. Finally he had his brother by his side and can finally leave the past from his mind.

.xxxxx.

Stars were in the sky, a fireplace on the ground, and a few people around. Ivan was with his sisters - he was going to sleep with them. Francis and Arthur were with him and Matthew. He felt at ease for the first time in years.

Two arms wrapped around him and a broad chest pressed on his back. He smiled and placed his head on the shoulders of the owner of the body, Ivan. ''What's wrong, _dorogoy_?''

''Nothing… I'm just so relieved, he's safe, you came, they also came… it's just… amazing.'' His eyes started stinging and became blurry. He felt a kiss on his temple and looked up, purple clean eyes watched him with curiosity and something soft within them.

''You are our hero, Alfred. I am very glad I met you…I am sorry if I am not always… expressive about that, yes, but I am truly in debt to you. You saved my life, my sisters and your brother…'' Alfred started tearing up, hot tears of relief and happiness falling from his eyes. Ivan cleaned them with his thumb and kissed the checks and eyes. ''You are amazing, our light, my sunflower… I won't ever leave you… I think I'm in love with you and I am willing to try to fight my monsters if you are with me…'' he pressed one last kiss to his lips and Alfred smiled, placing his hands on his face, looking upside down at him.

''I'll never leave you, baby, you're mine now,'' he chuckled. How he wished those words on the other day and now he was giving them so softly and he felt incredibly happy. ''I am so happy baby…I'll help you and you know? We will conquer this all, we can help others, we can search the world. We can reach the stars.''

Ivan chuckled and nuzzled the yellow hair. ''I believe in you, my dreamer."

''You'll be able to do it too someday, Ivan, I know it."

''I hope so… ''

They looked to their side where a yelling Arthur walked to the fire with a laughing Francis. Alfred will be here for a while and will miss when he left. Now he only hopes Ivan will go with him to explore the world…

.xxxxx.

''Ludwig?''

''I'll just need a second….'' He grabbed the cross of his brother and looked at the sea in front of them. He kissed it and sighed in a silent prayer.

''Feli, I…I want to live with you for the rest of my life…'' he said softly, looking at the ground.

''_Soberbo_! Oh _mi amor_, you don't know how much I waited for that!'' Feliciano kissed him on the cheek. Finally they can have a life together and no one got hurt. Feliciano only wished their brothers would be alive too.

.xxxxx.

''Will you tell me how you made me be only a domestic slave?'' Matthew asked softly in their hut. Francis and Arthur were bickering not so quietly but stopped at the sound of his voice. Now they were free and he really wanted to know.

''I think you can tell him now… '' Arthur murmured and Francis nodded.

''Well… you know Winter wanted Storm's place in the house. He desired to be a master…''

''Everyone knew. What does that have to do with that?''

''Well.. .Storm stopped using Ivan. When he grew a bit more and Winter was delighted with that but one day he started requesting him again. Winter was jealous and didn't want Storm to use his own slave so he started planning his death…''

''What do you have to do with that?'' Matthew blinked.

''The frog here was a high sex slave, he was clean and tight and Winter requested him a few times, knowing Storm wouldn't do it, and he entered the room one night after Storm used Ivan.'' Arthur sighed and bit his lip, a bit disturbed.

''Ivan was badly injured by Storm and proclaimed he would kill Storm. It seems he threatened to bring his little sister to the house. As you can imagine, Winter was delighted to know that and took the best of the opportunity. He was preparing things when I entered and made the deal of keeping my mouth shut and distract Storm for them if you became a domestic slave…''

''You…you did that…but who killed Storm?''

''Winter... Ivan only served to tell people they were mating when that happened. I was supposed to be cooking that amount of food you did for me… everyone had something covering them and no one would ask questions...''

''But…they said it was a accident…''

''Winter and Ivan made it look like one. I only cleaned the room after.. ''

''That's…''

''A confidential thing, lad! You should keep it to yourself no matter what,'' Arthur said seriously

''Even now there must be men faithful to Storm, as there will be men faithful to Winter, _cher_… we need to be careful even when we think we are free''

''Okay… can I tell Alfred?''

''I do think Ivan will tell him someday but…you can, I guess… '' Francis smiled softly. He will never regret what he did and how his hair was cut for their 'distraction.'

.OOOOO.

A week passed. The news from the Snowstorm palace came, the chaos was still lingering but the lady taking care of the house will end slavery. Only willing fighters will work there. It will keep being a sex house though, but also a willing and respected one. The man who came with the news heard that Ludwig ran away and a few others too. Some will keep fighting though, mostly afraid of never being able to fit into society.

Alfred and Ivan hunted, and Alfred was glad to find that it was relaxing and an anger release for Ivan, Alfred mostly played with the children and people after hunting, always a sociable guy. Ivan watched him with fondness while talking softly with his sisters. Natalia came to like Alfred - after all, he was the man saving Ivan. She gave him a very weird talk, knifes involved and a member in risk. He will never be alone with her again. She had a good mind so she became good in setting and thinking about traps. Ivan felt glad he was not at home all these years, what would she do trying to keep him? He shuddered in fear of the thought.

Katyusha became a nurse. As a caring person, it was great since she didn't touch the little ones, she always started to cry and that was worse for them. Matthew kept working in the kitchen. He was glad to do it - he liked it, it was calm…somewhat calm. A perverted Frenchman kept walking in the kitchen, ruining the calm. He also started looking in an interesting way at Katyusha, who remained oblivious. He would blush and stare. When they would bump into each other they would apologize and make a silly show, but it was endearing.

Francis became a farmer. It seemed he truly enjoyed it. He also liked to not wear much clothes which happens when farming. It seems Arthur doesn't mind watching his dirty naked body when he comes home too. Arthur is good with language and politics, so he became a trading helper, translator and, was learning to be a magician. Norge himself was dealing with that part. Alfred scoffed when they would reunite to the two hours study of magic arts… 'Really, magic? Ahahah'

The people received them well enough. They were simple too and almost everyone as them so it was nice. Of course it still had some people who were not so amiable, but they were just a few.

.xxxxx.

''Baby, are you okay?'' Ivan was having another nightmare, sweat and heavy pants on him. He has been talking, a bit reluctantly, with a man named Roderich. He was a very interesting man – a musician and expert of psychology. He ran away from his ex-wife who decided to run a brothel instead of being the woman he wanted. Norge almost obliged Ivan to go, and Alfred pressured him too after snapping twice.

''_Da, _I'm sorry… I didn't want to wake you…'' he said softly, still ashamed.

''No biggie… need water?''

''_Nyet_…'' he said as he cling to Alfred's naked torso, Alfred caressed his hair and looked worriedly to him.

After a few minutes they went to sleep. Tomorrow Alfred will talk to him about running through the world… he is afraid Ivan is not ready…

.Meanwhile in another hut.

Francis thrust deep inside Arthur, who mewled and panted heavily ''F-Francis…''

''Arthur, _mon lapin_…'' He breathed in his scent, keeping a passionate but quick pace until he felt Arthur clench around him and spill on the covers. A few more tight thrusts and he came inside him, keeping above him a few minutes to catch his breath.

''Roll over, frog'' Arthur smirked, and Francis pulled out with a vulgar pop and cuddled his chest while Arthur wrapped an arm around him. They stayed like that minutes until Arthur spoke in a low voice. ''I spoke with Norge…''

''About what?''

"About us… having a child…"

Francis looked up, slightly hopeful blue eyes. ''And?''

''He said it's fine…''

''Are you worried about what then?''

''Do you think we are ready?''

''…. Not really, _cher_….''

''Me neither…''

''We can always wait, _non_? Until we feel ready that is.''

''Yes, that would be nice.'' Arthur smiled a bit gazing into blue eyes with his happy green ones.

.xxxxx.

''Oh Matvey, I'm so sorry,'' Katyusha apologized, flushing for bumping into the table and Matthew's chair. She was a bit clumsy.

''Oh, I don't mind, its fine, eh."

''Do you need help?'' She smiled at him and he flushed, nodding.

''You could help with the milk."

She nodded and grabbed a bucket and walked to the stables. He walked behind her a bashful smile on his face.

A few moments later he was regretting asking her for help. She was milking the cow and he became very uncomfortable and flushed.

''Are you feeling well?'' She stopped and looked up, worried.

''Oh, eh…yes…do not mind me''

''Are you sure? I can see you temperature."

''Oh no, sorry… eh… I have to go….'' He ran away with a very strange hard-on.

.

''What's wrong bro?'' Alfred frowned at the distressed look on his brother's face.

''Nothing…nothing…I have to go''

Alfred blinked but shrugged it off. He had something else to do.

.xxxxx.

''Ivan, I want to go explore the world."

''I know…'' Ivan smirked at him.

''Yeah… I'll leave in two weeks…and want you to come with me…''

''You think our family is safe here, yes?'' Ivan asked with a serious look on his face. Alfred found himself worrying more.

''Yeah, of course, I would not leave my bro anywhere…and I want to come back someday and settle down…''

''I see…'' Ivan's gaze was distant and Alfred worried his lip.

''So…will you go with me?''

''I'll go everywhere you go, Alfred."

''Really? You're not just saying that to make me happy, right?''

Ivan chuckled. '_'Nyet_, I want to go with you. I will never leave your side. I've already told you that…''

''Yeah..'' Alfred smiled bashfully, ''but you seem to like routine and…''

''You also enjoy routine, I am sure we will get tired of adventure and return.'' Ivan nodded.

''Yeah… but I want you to keep telling me everything and do those things Rod told…''

''Alfred, I am sure I am fine, do not worry."

''I'll show you a sunflower field, uh and you got to show me your land. You said it is snowy and stuff."

''And very cold, you do not enjoy cold''

''Neither do you, besides you'll keep me warm,'' he smirked.

.xxxxx.

''What?'' Michael yelled, they were not killed but threatened. Ivan made sure to break a few bones as threat.

''I'm tired, they are also tired we do not want to do this anymore."

''Then go away!''

''Why are you doing this? Antonio was the first to say we would regret and was right!''

''And what? Don't you want the kid?''

''No, not worth it!''

''Bastard… go away, all of you! I can do this alone."

They left him, too consumed in his own lust and misery to see. Antonio walked to him and smirked.

''What do you want, Antonio?''

''To take back a few things…''

''Like what?''

''What you helped me do to Francis…''

''Ah, that whore, you want to come with me and find him to make him even?''

''Ah, _si."_

''Oh, good, join me then'' He laughed. Antonio pulled an axe and cut his neck and chest with it, making the man lay limp and dead on the ground.

''Now we are even…Ivan too…'' Antonio sighed and walked to the palace again, his only place. Hopefully Francis will have a good life, he deserves.

.xxxxx.

''Yao?''

''Kiku, I'll leave…''

''I see…''

''I will engage in the business field, you know I'll succeed'' Yao nodded to him.

''Very well, have a good life Yao…''

''Kiku… I never meant to leave you….''

''Of course,'' Kiku muttered. He was already expecting this, he simply never thought it would hurt so much.

''I'm sure you will find someone…'' Yao said as he walked away.

.

Yao truly made his word and Kiku found and married with a petite woman named Mei.

Most of their friends died in the house. Antonio was sadly one of them, too bitter to find the will to walk away from the memory of his lover and his best friend. His last moments were passed regretting what he did to his friend Francis but he never regretted killing Michael.

.OOOOO.

Weeks later they were ready to go. Ivan was finally ready to leave his sisters and Alfred was exited for the trip.

''_Sestra_, I will come back'' Ivan said, again…

''But brother, we'll be so lonely without you!'' Natalia whined while glaring at Alfred.

''Please, you need to stay and take care of Katyusha." Said woman was saying goodbye to Alfred crying and holding Matthew's arm.

''Bro I'll miss you, take care of yourself and his sisters for us please."

''Al, we are old enough to take care of ourselves." He smiled.

''Lad, we have something for you."

''_Oui_, take this dagger.'' Francis smirked and handed him a sharpened dagger.

''Where did you find this?''

''Oh, this frog here stole lots of things from the house…'' Arthur rolled his eyes.

''Not stole, just taking back goods to replace the money they took from me, it is only fair."

''Yes, yes, poor you, now hand Alfred the other thing…''

''What?'' Alfred looked confused and Francis walked to him, Arthur hiding them from Ivan, who was still dealing with Natalia.

Francis took a cloth with two rings and handed them ''I took three pairs, one for us and two for you and your brother…'' Katyusha gasped, Matthew smiled and Alfred just stared.

Arthur nodded and continued, ''we care about you as our brothers and though it would be a good way of thanking you for taking us from that house…'' He started flushing.

Alfred looked to his hand and nodded. ''Whenever I'm ready to use them… thanks… I really…God, you are so cheesy, guys.'' He hugged them both after hiding the rings in his pocket.

''Yes, yes. Belt up lad, do not cry on me!''

''I'm not crying.'' Alfred sobbed a bit in their arms and Francis petted his hair.

''You ready, baby?'' he cleaned his face and yelled to the side.

''_Da, dorogoy,_ let's go'' Ivan walked to him, finally being released by Natalia.

''Brother, please be careful and you too Alfred, take care of our brother,'' Katyusha cried.

''He won't need it. Look at him, he's huge everywhere!'' Alfred laughed.

''Everywhere?'' Francis raised one eyebrow, amused. Alfred blushed and Arthur hit him.

''Come, big guy… Let's leave this perverts.'' Alfred laughed and waved.

''See you later." Ivan also waved to them, smiling softly.

.

''Oh _cher_, are you tearing?''

''N-no, you git! It's dust in my eyes."

''Fairy dust?'' Francis teased.

''That's it, you're sleeping in the kitchen!''

''So cruel."

.

Two years later Arthur and Francis took home a young lost girl with no parents. She had dark hair and slightly dark skin. Francis warmed up to her immediately. Who would know he would be the first one acting like a father? Arthur also warmed up to her with time. He was more protective and strict but Francis also cared deeply for her, he was only more relaxed.

.

Three years passed and bets were made about Matthew and Katyusha. Somehow even Natalia was on the bet.

Meanwhile Alfred thought he was ready to admit Ivan was the man he wanted to be with the rest of his life. Ivan was still dealing with commitment problems. Time will help and they both know it though.

* * *

**Next:** Epilogue! Yes, sadly it will be the end... *nods*

.

Thank you for the support guys!

.

This is BETA!

Thank you for reading and reviewing ^-^

Sorry for any mistake


	36. Chapter 36

**Dark stained souls**

**RusAme slave AU**

**Warnings:** implied rape, pedophilia, abuse, slavery, sex, violence, fighting... includes **descriptive sex and abuse**

***I do not own hetalia or his characters***

* * *

Five years had passed since they left the village. After many trips finally they found a field of sunflowers. They also have a carriage now, which makes travel much better. It was hard to travel for two years with only horses.

Alfred grinned and looked at Ivan, an unreadable expression on his face. He walked closer and tears fell from his eyes.

''Baby… what's wrong?''

''This… this… is beautiful…I never thought I would be here with you…I thought you would leave me… or die…it's just…" He trailed off, cleaning his wet eyes. He looked down to Alfred and kissed his forehead ''I want to spend the rest of my life with you, dearest one… '' he confessed softly.

Alfred grinned again and felt overwhelmed. Finally Ivan was ready. Finally he is no longer insecure about them. He keeled on the ground and took the rag from his pocket, always there, waiting. Ivan looked at him, confused, and blinked. "What-?''

''Ivan, baby…I want to live with you forever too, do you want to be my partner, my man, in the good and the worst, sickness and health until the death takes us apart?'' He showed him the rings and Ivan's mouth opened like a fish, then a smile broke and he kneeled in front of him. ''Alfred, you really mean this?How?'' Alfred grinned and kissed his cheek, placing the ring on his finger. It's a bit tight but it will have to do.

Ivan looked down and light showed jn his purple eyes. ''I'm going to fuck you so hard in the middle of the sunflowers you won't even remember your name, _dorogoy_,'' he smirked kissing his lips once, twice.

''I was hoping for that.'' He laughed and returned the passionate kisses with his own. Damn this is the man he loves, and is truly happy he returns the feelings. Alfred really wishes to start a family with this man, the man who stole his heart and open his eyes. Ivan also loved him more than his own life, and felt overwhelmed knowing Alfred won't leave him, never.

.

Three months later they found a lost boy, named Alex. They tried to find his parents for three more months then they found that they were dead in a brutal accident.

''What will he do now, Ivan?''

''Don't know…we can't let Alex here with no one…''

''I would like to keep him…as our kid, you know?'' Blue eyes looked up hopefully.

''You think we can raise children?'' Ivan asked, worried.

''Yeah, we have been taking care of him… and I got attached to the kid….''

''Me too…. If you say we can, we'll do it…' Ivan nodded a bit hesitant.

''Baby, we are fathers now! Damn… we need to tell him… '' a warm smile grew on Alfred's face and Ivan couldn't help smile back.

''Do you think he will like me as father?''

''Of course, Ivan."

''Ah…. I hope so…''

''We will be awesome parents together, don't worry'' he pecked his lips and entered the carriage to give Alex the good news.

Ivan continued worrying his lip, but warmth grew even stronger in his chest. He never imagined that happiness felt so warm.

.OOOOO.

Another 5 years passed by. Katyusha and Matthew were a married couple, Natalia was engaged but waiting for her brother's approval first.

.

Francis was working on the farm when a distinct laugh interrupted his thoughts, 'that can't be…' he thought

Two blonds were on a carriage and coming to the village. A smile crawled to Francis' mouth. It's Alfred! He ran inside and called Arthur, soon they were walking to them.

''Damn, you have no idea, it's hot in here,'' Alfred laughed.

''Al, we missed you!'' Francis kissed his cheeks then moved to compliment Ivan too.

''Aww, you guys, how's everyone?''

''Wonderful lad, ready to settle down?'' Arthur smirked, amused.

Ivan and Alfred traded a look and Alfred nodded.

''Yeah, we need to settle down… really need.''

''Need?'' Francis asked truly confused.

''Yeah…long story….'' Alfred laughed and a twelve-year-old boy peeked out of the carriage.

''Dad, who are they?''

Francis and Arthur's mouths went agape.

''This is Francis and this is Arthur, I've told you about them.'' He smiled pulling the kid out.

''You have a son!'' Arthur asked, still shocked.

''As I said, funny story…we have five kids…well…six with Alex…''

''_Da_, the youngest is only two years old," Ivan added cheerfully.

Arthur blinked and held himself on Francis, fearful of fainting.

''How?'' Francis asked, worried.

''Well, they were all alone in the world and neither I nor Ivan had the heart to let them alone, so we decided to keep them…''

''Well your nephew will be glad to have kids to play with."

''What?''

''Matthew married Katyusha two years ago.'' Francis looked to Ivan who smiled, amused.

''Awww no…two years ago! Fuck…''

''What's wrong?''

''Ivan won the bet… I said they would only do it with me here… that bastard…''

''I do not think they would wait without knowing when we would be back, Al…'' Ivan smirked.

''Yeah yeah… this sucks…now I have to bottom two months….'' he whined.

''Bottom?'' Alex looked up.

''Yeah, sleep on the bottom bed baby… ''

''But you sleep together''

''Never mind,'' Alfred muttered, looking at one amused Ivan.

Once in the village the kids walked out of the carriage. Norge received them with a rare smile. Natalia clung to Ivan for her life and told him everything about her lover. He was so relieved that Alfred thought he would pass out.

''Bro, I missed you so much…''

''Me too Al. You look good and happy."

''I am… we 'married' five years ago, you know, gave him the ring... Then we found Alex months later…we travelled for so many places and saw so many things damn it was incredibly hard, especially after finding the kids and having to feed them but was amazing…''

''So you'll settle down now?''

''Yeah, it's time, I'm a bit tired too so its okay…''

''And Ivan?''

''You don't imagine. He's the greatest father, really.A bit too protective... But he does everything for the kids and pampers them too much and to think he was afraid that they would not like him…'' he chuckled.

''It's good to know that Al, I was worried."

''You and Kat built a life too, huh?''

''Ah, eh… '' Matthew blushed.

''You didn't waited bro… that was unfair''

''Sorry, we just wanted to start a life you know... ''

''Yeah I get it…it's not always easy but in the end of the day it compensates..'' He looked to Ivan, who was cleaning Dakota's nose, with a fond smile.

.

Everything was simply wonderful. His life had its downs and ups but he still fought through it everyday, with the man he loves. Ivan got better with time and the man was incredibly strong and protective. Sometimes too much - they had their fights and downs, but in the end they would conquer them, (after days of course, they are both too proud and stubborn.) Now they are settling for a domestic life, another task to conquer. It will be hard they know but Alfred is sure they will be happy for many years. After all, his mum is looking out for him and his brother. He knows that without her help he would not have had the luck he had all these years ago. Ivan still thinks he owes too much to Alfred - his life, his mind, his heart and soul. He grabbed his soul and lightened it. He is still stained but with Alfred he can't even feel the darkness. He also hopes that the feeling lasts. Alfred sometimes still doesn't believe how lucky his brother and he were and are with the (im)perfect families and friends they have. Arthur and Francis kept acting like big brothers and sometimes even took care of the kids as they were their own grandchildren. They became a big, happy and strange family but the village did not mind it at all.

.x.

''Big brother, I'll name him Vanya as you!'' Natalia said caressing her own belly, Ivan paled and Alfred laughed.

''N-nyet Nata, I am sure your husband won't like it...'' he tried to persuade but she had a hard glint on her eyes.

''I am sure he won't have a word against brother, now we will be together in spirit for all eternity brother.'' Alfred grabbed Ivan who was about to faint. Some things never changed though so they did the best thing to do, run from her.

''Brother I haven't told you all! HE'll be exactly like you!'' she said running after them.

''Alfred help me...'' Ivan looked to his side with a worried face.

''Just run baby, just run!'' Alfred grinned. At least was fun.

* * *

**The End!**

**.**

A special thanks for my beta **vodka and sunflowers**

.

Thank you for the support!

.

This is BETA!

Thank you for reading and reviewing ^-^

Sorry for any mistake


End file.
